Petal's Frost
by Claire-QuilsCutie
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW WORLD. How are you supposed to save your sister, family, and friends when they have moved across the country? How should you juggle your life while staying alive? Throw in her wedding and Izzie soon finds she has her work cut out for her.
1. Late Night

**Hello everyone! :D hopefully for those who are new to my works, I would advise you read New World, the first in this little series. Please review and as always, Luv Ya'll Lots! (Btw, some characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me!)**

Lindsey's POV

"I don't know, Seth. I think it makes my butt look too big," I sighed and turned around in the full view mirror. Whoever said dress shopping was easy?

"Sweetheart you look amazing in everything," Seth smiled at me as he sat in the chair. I felt bad because this really wasn't his thing. But he had insisted this morning that he was a part of it and wanted to go. I still needed a little convincing.

I wasn't too into mermaid dresses. But the assistant who was accompanying me had tried to convince me that I would look 'stunning' in one. Why doesn't anyone listen to my gut?

"I just don't think I like the look on this one," I groaned and turned to step down off the stool. The wedding dress store in Port Angeles was horrific, and I knew I would rather die than buy one from there. So, like the loving imprint he is, Seth offered to drive to Seattle. I begged him to take me the 'fun way' (AKA wolf style) only because it was faster and literally, more fun. But he wanted to enjoy the car ride in his tiny pickup truck.

"Whatever you want, hon," he nodded and stood up, offering me his arm for support.

I smiled and took his arm. "Why thank you, Mr. Clearwater," the words rolled like sweet hot chocolate over my tongue.

"You're very welcome, future Mrs. Clearwater," he winked.

I couldn't help but blush. I looked deep into his eyes, unable to look away.

"Should we try another style, Miss?" the assistant asked, snapping me from my gaze.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. Seth just chuckled and smiled. "I think we should wait until tomorrow. Get a fresh start and think things over," he said.

The woman looked irritated but I didn't really care. This was my dress, my wedding, not hers. And if I wanted to wait, then she would have to.

We had booked a hotel for the night just in case if this is what we had planned. Looks like Seth was psychic now.

As soon as he opened the door, I wasted no time. I dropped my purse and fell onto the bed face-first.

"Someone looks tired," Seth chuckled and set the suitcase in the corner of the room. He walked over and sat down next to me, massaging my back.

"Just a lil bit," I muffled into the comforter. He continued to massage my back, his hands pressing against my shoulder blades. I closed my eyes and sighed softly. I could feel him smiling down at me and he moved to the middle of my back.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I breathed.

He started running his hands in circular motions. "And this?"

"Amazing."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head as he worked down to my lower back.

"Not a chance, Seth. Not tonight," I warned and started to sit up.

"Why not?" He rested his hands in his lap.

"Just because," I answered and stood up off the bed. It was getting dark out and the lights of the city were shining through the curtain.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" he asked, his voice sounding concerned.

I turned my back to him as I pulled aside the curtain. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't alright. I wanted Kelsey to be here. It wasn't right without her. I hadn't heard a word from her for months. It seemed like only yesterday that we watched Ari in the back of the truck waving to us with tears in her eyes. When in reality it was over a year ago.

"No you're not," he muttered and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.  
I closed my eyes and pulled away a bit. I didn't want to turn him away, but I didn't want to be social right now. I was just too stressed. "Please, Seth," I sighed.

He stood there, looking at my face. "What's wrong, Iz?" he asked again. I felt the imprint connection pull at my chest. I didn't want to hurt him, which was the last thing I wanted to do. But I just needed some time alone.

"I'm going on a walk," I answered and walked past him.

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. "Not a chance, it's too late out."

"Seth, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," I huffed and pulled from his grip. I passed the dresser and picked up a room key, shoving it down into my jean pocket. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wait, at least let me go with you," he started towards me, grabbing his cell.

"No, I'm going by myself. I'll be fine," I growled in my mind.

"Lindsey, just wait- It's not safe-"

"Bye. Seth," I shut the door quickly behind me. I stormed out of the hotel, not because of Seth, but because of me being so stressed made me hurt him like that. I didn't get a cab to go to a park or anything. I just went outside the hotel and kept walking down the street.

The lights above me were a yellowish color as I stormed down the sidewalk. I walked further and further away from the city, starting into the outer skirts of town. I kept my eyes down at the cracked concrete and started to think. Why wouldn't Kelsey call? Or even email? I was her sister for God's sake. She couldn't just avoid me forever. Plus my wedding was coming up, there was no way she was going to miss that.

I looked up to see where I was; there were old abandoned buildings with boarded up windows and doors covered in graffiti everywhere. There were only lights from the street lamps above me, and the only noises came from a group of black men standing around a trash can full of fire not only two blocks away.

I bit my lip nervously and felt my pockets; nothing but the room key. I had left my cell phone in the room.

I looked around frantically for a gas station where maybe I could call Seth to come and pick me up, but there wasn't a building with lights in a walking distance.

I started panicking as the group of men by the flames started looking over at me. I kept my eyes down and started to turn around back the way I had came. I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair so my bangs would cover my face. But the men started to notice my actions and began wandering in my direction.

"Eyy, Look at this, boys," one shouted.

"Look what we got here," another cooed.

My heart started pounding and I started walking faster. I didn't have my cell phone on me, so what was I supposed to do? Fight a group of men? Right. I was a dead girl.

"Hey, where you going, beautiful?" one of the men sneered.

I started to pick up my pace again and looked up to see where I was going, only to find three of them had come out of a nearby alley and blocked my path. I was trapped.

"Leave me alone," the voice that came from my lips didn't sound like me, but like a little girl who was scared of the dark.

"Aww, don't be like that Baby," the one who looked like the leader reached out at me.

"Don't touch me," I warned, backing up towards the road. I wasn't the least bit concerned about a car running me over. Besides, who would want to actually come to this part of town?

"C'mon, Man! Don't hog her all for you!" one of the others complained to the leader as they cornered me into the street.

"Get away from me!" I backed up more, and then suddenly found myself falling. My ankle had caught on a sewer top and had sent me sideways to the ground. My arms flew out in front of me to protect my face, a long stretch of pain flashing through my arm.

"Why don't you let me look at that, baby?" the leader bent down closer to me. I could smell the cigarettes and drinks in his breath, making my eyes water from the smell and the pain.

"Leave me alone!" I whined as he reached out to me. I knew there was only one thing to do. It was weak and I knew it, but if it could get someone's attention, then it had to work.

I took in a deep breath as the man put his hand on the side of my neck. "SSSSEEEEEEETTTTHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in bloody murder. That set the men off. They all crowded around me, the leader putting his dirty hand on my mouth.

"Sh sh sh baby," he whispered eerily. "We'll take goooood care of you," he swooned, and the others murmured in agreement. I was dead.

"**GET OFF OF HER!**" I heard a loud growl from behind the wall of rapers. Before I could flinch away from them, one of the men had been thrown into the air and out of sight.

I screamed loudly and tried to crawl backwards. A large wolf bounded off the opposite sidewalk onto two of the men, crushing them under his weight.

That left two of the men still alive. One pulled out a long hunting knife from his pants and held it in defense. But it didn't faze the wolf. He simply snapped at the man, who screamed loudly as his hand dropped to the ground. The wolf picked him up in his mouth and threw him into a dead building.

I turned over to crawl on my hands and knees trying to escape. "Where do you think _you're_ going!" I heard behind me. Suddenly I was pulled up onto my knees by my hair, making me scream loudly again. Seth turned and growled loudly, his teeth bared and sharp at the man.

"Don't even think about it, mutt!" Before I could squirm away, the leader yanked out a knife similar to the one the other had and held it to my throat. "Don't even think about it," he repeated.

I whined and tried to pull his hand out of my hair. "Ow! No, Seth, Seth!" I whimpered.

"You shut up!" the man roared, pressing the blade of the knife to my throat.

I yelped in pain and gasped for breath. My arm hurt from the bloody scrape on it, my head hurt from him holding me by my hair, and now I could feel the knife beginning to cut into my throat.

Seth's ears flew back and he whimpered no doubt at me. He was probably thinking something like 'it'll be ok, I promise, I'll get you out of here…' yadda yadda.

"Who are you!" The man holding the knife screamed.

Seth looked at me and whimpered again, then glared at the man and growled loudly.

"Who the hell are you!" The man screamed again, the knife pressing more and more against my throat, making me wince and yelp.

That was it for Seth. He snarled loudly and didn't waste any time lunging for the man. As soon as the knife was away from my throat, I leaped off to the side as Seth landed on the man.

Surprisingly, the man didn't die under Seth's weight like the other two did. Instead he started to cry and cower under Seth's paws.

"P- p- p- pl- please d- d- d- don't h- hurt m- me-e," he stuttered and sobbed as he held his hands up. "I- I'm s- s- sorry, Man, I did- didn't k- know sh- sh- she w- was y- y- yours-s," he started to slobber. The sicko.

"Seth," I murmured as I winced from more blood dripping down my elbow.

Both the man and the wolf looked at me. I looked from the wolf's large kind eyes to the man's wild, begging eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you tell 'im, Girly. Tell 'im not to…hurt…me…" the man trailed off as he reached behind his head in his hood and suddenly pulled out a gun.

"SETH!" I screamed loudly.

But it was too late.

The man didn't waste any time and pulled the trigger. Seth howled loudly, jumping backwards. That pissed him off.

The man stood up (which was a mistake) and held the gun at Seth again. "Yeah, yeah that's right, Wolfy, you ain't so big and bad now, huh!"

Seth snarled loudly, making me cover my ears and my eyes. I heard the man scream bloody murder, and that was the end of it.

I don't remember what happened exactly after that. I believe Seth must have picked up all the bodies and did something with them, since he wasn't stupid enough to leave evidence of what happened.

All I can remember is the smell of rotten corpse. To this day I never asked him what he did to the bodies, and I didn't want to know. I remember looking up at Seth; barefoot, shirtless, and having an unfamiliar pair of jeans on. I could have sworn I saw blood splattered on them.

"S- Seth…?" I mumbled. My head was woozy and my body was achy.

"Why is it that I can't leave you alone for more than two minutes and not have your life in jeopardy?" he smiled and picked me up into his arms.

I sighed heavily and pressed my cheek against his chest. "How did you know where I was…?" I asked.

"I wasn't stupid, Izzie. I knew better than to let you go out on your own. I love you, but I'm not retarded. I followed you, with distance of course. Looks like too much distance," he grimaced at my bloody arm over my stomach.

I groaned. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," he shot back with the infamous side smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked at his shoulder. "Seth…!" I gasped.

"What?" he stopped walking with a jolt. "You ok? What is it?"

"I'm fine, but look at _you!_" I could feel my eyes wide and fixed on the hole in his shoulder.

"What? That! Pssh, _please._ I've had way worse than this," he shrugged it off and started walking again.

"Are you kidding me? Seth, you were shot!" I gaped at him. "I should be carrying you!" I chuckled a bit.

He laughed. "Lindsey, I love you, but _you_ carry _me_? Pigs would have to fly first, Sweetheart," he smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

I sighed and shook my head as I smiled. "You never know. Just promise me you're perfectly fine."

He smiled down at me and nodded. "I solemnly swear I'm perfectly fine."

I couldn't help but grin and snuggle up against his chest. "Seth…can you do me one more thing…?"

"What's that, Hon?"

"Please take me back to the hotel. Please."

Seth nodded and kissed my forehead. "Definitely."


	2. The Dress

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

My eyes flashed open, the sunlight seeping through the hotel room curtain. The image of Izzie being attacked by those low-lifes on the outskirts froze in my mind. Moments ago I had been tortured by a nightmare where I was too late to save her.

I began to sit up but stopped suddenly. I realized that she was curled up against my chest and still asleep. How could I wake her? She needed rest, plus she looked like she was going to faint last night as it was. So instead of getting up I simply laid there with one arm around her and the other behind my head. I stared up at the ceiling and began to think. My mind started to wander further and further till it reached the night after Embry and Kels left. The last time I saw my dad.

I closed my eyes and ran my free hand down my face. _Not now, Seth, _my mind told me. I needed to be strong for her sake. But what did my father mean? How could Embry, Kels, and Ari be in danger? They had the Cullen's along with them. Nothing could-

I jumped a bit as Lindsey whimpered and her eyelids fluttered. My heart skipping a beat, I smiled and bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm..." Linds's eyes opened and looked right at me. A wave of happiness flew over me and all thoughts of danger and my father were out of sight.

"Good morning," I whispered and hugged her closer.

"Mm. Morning," She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Wah...what time is it?"

I hadn't even thought of the time. But what did that matter? I looked over at the bedside clock and sighed, resting back against the pillow. "It's eleven."

"Eleven..." she muttered. "Eleven...OHMYGOD!" She screamed and like she was on hot coals, leaped out of bed.

"What? What is it?"

"It's eleven! I told the woman at the wedding dress store I'd- we'd be there at eleven thirty!" Linds explained as she threw off her night clothes. God was my imprint stressed or what?

I laid on my elbow and watched her as she fumbled to get her jeans on. Her hair was like a haystack, but I liked it. Her face looked natural and glowing in the sunlight peaking through the curtain I just couldn't resist.

I stood up and walked up behind her, hearing her mutter words to herself as she still struggled with her jeans. She jumped slightly when my arms wrapped around her, one hand on her stomach the other on her thigh. I pressed my face in the crook of her neck and kissed her. "You know..." I whispered. "You're too stressed..."

She sighed, not agitated or annoyed, but peacefully and melted in my arms. I smiled in victory and started to kiss her jaw. "Maybe you should take the day off..." I started to kiss just below her ear as I heard her heart skip a beat.

"S...S..." She stuttered. "Seth...Seth...Seth!" she scolded and pulled away from me. "C'mon! I really need you to work with me today, please, hon?" she looked desperately and pulled on a sweater.

I sighed and nodded. She won this round, but there would be plenty more opportunities.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

"What should I do, Seth?" I whined and looked at him. I had tried on three dresses today and Lord knows how many combined and still haven't found THE dress.

Seth sighed and looked from me to the assistant. "What if I go and try to find something for her?"

I blinked, and the woman looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "Yes," I answered before she could speak. "I want him to find one for me." Because obviously she wasn't doing me any good.

The woman nodded, looking irritated and led Seth to the back room. I sighed and waited nervously on the bench. Maybe if Kelsey was here, then maybe I would actually find one. What was wrong with all the dresses that I tried? What was it that made me say no?

I looked up in the mirror at my reflection. I looked tire, sore, and stressed. Just like how I felt. I rested my forehead on my hand and sighed. What was I going to do? Who knew dress shopping could be so tiring?

"Try this one on, Iz," Seth walked in holding a very large dress on a hanger in his hand.

I blinked and looked at him. "Alright, whatever you say," I took the dress from him and shut the door. He was crazy.

The assistant helped me into the large dress as I tried to find my way through the fabrics. I had put it on with my back to the mirrors. I didn't want to jinx myself.

"This looks wonderful on you," The woman said as she tied up the back.

"You always say that..." I muttered under my breath. But then I turned around, and was speechless. The dress was covered in a sequin design that traced along the bodice and the edge of the skirt.

"Oh my..." I whispered. This was it. I could feel it. I knew it deep down inside of me this was the dress I was made to wear. "SETH!" I squealed.

"What! What is it!" He busted in through the door and froze. His eyes grew wide and I could tell he stopped breathing.

I blushed and giggled, my hands flying over my mouth.

"Linds...Izzie...You-" he stuttered, his eyes not leaving me.

"All thanks to you, Sweetheart," I picked up the skirt, jogging up to him and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. God I love my imprint.

**For those of you who would like to see Lindsey's wedding dress, look at my homepage for the website address :)**


	3. Them

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I was happy to be home from Seattle. Lindsey couldn't stop going on and on about how the dress was perfect the entire time home, but I was happy to hear her talking. She had been so quiet since we left for Seattle that it was great to see her breaking out into her old self again.

"Hey, hon, what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I turned the corner and noticed her; sitting on the couch with her eyes glued to the TV. "Uhh...hon?"

"Shh." She shushed me. She actually shushed me. What was so important? Another killing spree somewhere? I sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"What's going on here?"

"SSHHH!"

"Alright that does it!" I pretended to growl and started tickling her in her stomach. Lindsey, I have found out many times, is one of the most ticklish people that I know. As soon as my fingers began to tickle her, she screamed and fell back against the couch; squirming for dear life. "Not so big, now, huh?" I laughed as she squealed.

"SETH! NO! SETH!" she laughed, her face turning bright red. "OK! I GIVE! I GIVE!" she screamed and I pulled away from her.

"So what's this?" I asked and turned to the screen as she sat up.

"It's...just a show..." she quickly grabbed the remote and changed it to another channel, some action movie.

"No no no, what was it?" I repeated.

"Like I said. Just a show that I was interested in," she stood up and walked off into the kitchen.

I shook my head and took the remote, clicking 'Last' and seeing what she was watching. It was a show where two choreographers were helping couples prepare for their wedding dances, only it wasn't slow dancing. It was full-out choreographed dances.

"You really want to do that, Iz?" I hollered and stood up off the couch, seeing her looking in the doorway at the TV.

"No. Well, yes, but not really..." she tailed off and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Look," I followed her and came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I can protect you from anything. I can lift things and run fast, hell, I even turn into a big furry dog! But if there's anything I can't do, it's dancing."

Linds looked like she was going to bust out laughing. "You can't dance?"

I shook my head. "I've never had to. Therefore, I won't."

Iz's face turned red as she held back laughs.

"You can laugh," I closed my eyes, smiling and waiting for her sweet laughter to fill the room.

"I won't, I won't...You've NEVER danced before?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, not really. We never had prom or dances at the reserve."

She smiled devilishly. "Well...I know what we're going to do tomorrow..."

My eyes widened and I started to back away. "Lindsey...I know what you're thinking, and there's no way-"

She started forward at me, her eyes fixed on mine.

"Izzie...no...don't even think I'm going-"

I was screwed.

* * *

Embry's POV

Kels finally walked in the door at around 3 in the morning. Even though she couldn't sleep, she looked dead beat and tired.

"Are you alright, babe?" I asked worriedly as she walked strait into my arms.

She shook her head. "No. They keep coming back, Embry. I've talked to Edward and Bella and they're trying to keep them away as best as we can, but they keep coming back."

I sighed heavily and looked down the hall where Ari's room is. "Do you think it was a mistake moving from Forks?"

Kels bit her lip and looked strait ahead, deep in thought. "I don't want to say no, but I believe it might have been."

"How far away are they now?"

"We pushed them to the Wisconsin border, but they won't be there long. I have a bad feeling that they're not going to stop until they get what they want."

I sighed and gritted my teeth. "What is it that they want?"

"That's just the thing, Embry. I don't know," Kels swallowed and ran her hand down her face. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what we should do, for Ari's sake, for yours..."

"Hey, hey," I murmured softly. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me. We just need to watch out for our daughter, that's all. Everything's going to be fine, Kels."

She didn't look too convinced. I hated seeing my imprint like this. But she had a right to be this stressed. They have been following us and coming closer and closer to our house ever since we moved here. Something was wrong about all of it, and I knew it. Kels did too.

"Have you called your sister?" I walked her over to the couch where she sat down next to me.

"No. And I feel horrible about it," Kels's voice cracked. She hadn't had time to call or write to Linds since they started coming closer. We both knew Seth and Linds were busy with wedding plans but it was killing Kelsey that she couldn't be there.

"Do you want me to talk to Seth? He'll understand," I offer, laying down on my back and pulling her on top of me.

She shook her head and sighed. "No. She's my sister, and I have to call her one time or another."

Her eyes danced over my face as I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair. She shifted positions and I noticed something that wasn't there last week. "What is that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and grabbing her arm.

"Shoot, no, Embry, it's nothing, I swear," she tried to pull her arm back but I wouldn't let her. There were two half-moon scars on her forearms and I growled.

"Who did this to you?"

Kels knew I had it all figured out. She sighed and looked down. "They did. There were two newborns with them and they got too close to the house the other night. My mother instincts kicked in and I didn't wait for Jasper..."

I sighed heavily and ran my thumb over the bite marks. "Kels. You can't take these guys out on your own. You know that."

"But I can try," she interrupted.

I rose an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes. "Really now?"

She blinked and looked at the floor. "Alright. I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't fight them."

"No, it doesn't. But it does mean that you have to promise me that next time, you'll wait for Ed and Jasper."

Kelsey nodded and bit her lip.

"And that I'm going with you next time."


	4. Gone For a Run Be Back Later

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

I laid there on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. It had to have been about an hour since I toppled over onto it. I sighed heavily as I heard Seth walking into the kitchen.

"Linds we need to-"

"Nope." I sat up before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait..what?" he did a double take. "What are you...?"

"We're not doing anything today, Seth," I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"What are you talking about, Iz?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"You say here, I'll be right down," I answered and walked up the steps. I was his imprint. And I knew he would do anything for me. And I knew he would want to do this with me.

I closed our bedroom door behind me as I headed towards my dresser. I took off my long sleeved shirt and jeans, rummaging for something...more appropriate. I found my shortest pair of ripped jean shorts and a thick black tank top, pulling them on. I let my hair down and pulled a head band on, pushing my bangs out of the way. I looked at myself in the mirror, then paused, looking down at my dresser. I hadn't worn it since the night Kelsey got it for me what seemed like ages ago. Before Taylor died, before Ari was born, even before Kelsey, well, died...she gave me a necklace the night we got to Forks Washington. I opened the little box and held up the black string; on the middle of it was a carved blue rock in the shape of a donut like circle. I loved it, but never thought of wearing it. Well, I owed my sister this much.

As I jogged downstairs, I saw Seth leaning against the wall of the kitchen trying to think. "What's going on, Linds?" he asked as I started to walk past him.

I stopped just as I opened up the back door. "Seth. You love me, right?"

He narrowed his eyes as he came up behind me; his face in disbelief. "Is that a trick question?"

"Then will you do as I say?"

"You know you don't even have to ask-"

"Phase."

He blinked and looked at me. "What?"

I swallowed softly and nodded. "I want you to phase for me."

He looked like he was having to think hard about what I was asking- more like telling him to do. He finally sighed and nodded. "Alright...Stay here though, I don't want you to end up like-"

"Em..." I answered for him.

His lips went into a strait line and he nodded. "Yeah." He walked past me out into the back yard. Once he was far away enough, he turned around to look at me. "You ready?"

I nodded and swallowed softly. Thinking about it, I had never really watched him phase. I had only seen him once he WAS phased. I was so intrigued by the idea as it was, the thought itself gave me butterflies.

If I had blinked, I would have missed it. I watched as Seth took a running start, leaping into the air and exploding; his clothes, or what was left of them, falling to the ground in bits. He landed as a wolf, his beautiful eyes watching my every move.

I smiled as my heart throbbed. I loved him in his wolf form. He was all mine. I walked forward and outstretched my hand towards him. It looked like he was smiling as he stepped closer; pressing his fuzzy forehead against my palm.

I grinned as I ran my hand from between his ears, down his neck, and over his shoulders as I walked down the length of his enormous body. "Alright..." I breathed as I put both of my hands on his back, preparing myself to get on.

His head whipped back and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

I could see him almost smiling as he shook his head. He lowered himself, giving me more leverage to get up. I had ridden horses before, so mounting wasn't the problem. It was bareback that worried me. But I trusted Seth. How could I not?

I jumped as high as I could, swinging one leg over and landing square on his back with a "oomf!"

He looked over his shoulder to make sure I was ok. I nodded as I realized how much higher it was up here. "Yeah..I'm..fine.." I breathed.

He took in a deep breath and kept looking back at me. I couldn't speak wolf, but I felt like he was asking me something. Knowing Seth, it was probably 'alright now what?' or 'what do you want to do?'

I swallowed and held onto his soft fur on his shoulder blades. "Run, Seth. Don't slow down. Just run and run as far and as fast as you can," I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

I could see him smile again. He nodded simply and started towards the woods. He was much smoother than a horse could ever be. But his soft gallop soon turned into a fast sprint. The deeper we ran into the woods, the faster he seemed to go. It was like I was flying over the ground. I held on with dear life, but couldn't help laugh and smile as we raced past the trees. I looked up and saw birds flying above the canopy of pine trees; us passing them with ease.

I leaned forward a bit as Seth continued to run. Through our imprint I could feel his happiness. I wasn't just happy. I felt free.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and laughed as we thundered through the woods. I looked down at him to see him practically smiling. He wasn't even panting or showing any signs of weakness.

After a while, Seth slowed down as we came into a clearing. The ground was padded with soft grass and he let me off. He laid down just behind me and I laid down too, with my head resting on his paws. He smiled and licked the side of my face tenderly.

"Hey," I giggled. I nuzzled up against his warm furry chest, hearing his large heart beating.

I looked up at the sky; so clear and blue. It was one of those rare days that it was actually sunny in Forks. The sun made me think of Kels. She loved the sun. Or at least she used to. Thanks to what she had become she had to stay away from it so she wouldn't reveal what she and the Cullen's were.

I sighed heavily. Kelsey. God why was it that I was thinking about her so much? I mean, yeah, we're sisters...but this was different. Like I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Seth heard me sigh and nudged my head softly with his wet nose. I smiled and shook my head. "It's nothing."

He whined and nudged me again.

"Alright alright..." I chuckled softly. "I'm worried about Kelsey."

His eyebrows burrowed and he cocked his head to the side a bit.

"I don't know either. It's been bothering me since Seattle."

He whined again and nudged me once more, only this time as if to ask if I was alright.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just...worried."

He nodded and rested his head against my stomach. I chuckled, making his large head bounce on my stomach. I watched him smile and nuzzle against me.

"I love you too," I whispered back as I looked up at the sky again.

Why was it that even in the most loving moments with him, I still felt danger?


	5. Final Answer

By Popular demand, Luv Ya'll Lots!

Kelsey's POV

I felt the hard tree slam into my side as hit it and fell to the ground, landing on my feet. I snarled loudly and glared at the girl. Embry had just been thrown only seconds after me. He scampered onto his four feet and let out a loud growl.

"What do you want from us?" I growled and grit my teeth. This kind of stuff had been going on for God knows how long now, and I was getting sick of not knowing why.

The pair sneered at us. I had no clue whether they were a couple or not, but I knew they did have one intention in common.

"What do _we_ want from _you_?" the female asked as the male chuckled.

Embry snarled as his teeth snapped.

"It's quite simple, if you really think about it," the girl riddled. "I guess you're too idiotic to even think about it, huh?" her bright red eyes flickered.

My upper lip curled over my teeth and I hissed. "What do you want!"

The male beside her smiled. "You...your family...dead."

Embry jolted forward towards the male and I darted to the girl. I went for her throat while Embry leaped in the air for the guy's head. But before he could sink his teeth into his skull, the man grabbed Embry by the muzzle and slammed him down into the ground.

I hissed and faked out the girl, going to her stomach. She bent down, giving me enough milliseconds to grab her throat. I clenched on it as hard as I could and threw her sideways towards a tree. She didn't even hit is as she clamped on like a monkey.

I snarled loudly and jumped into the air towards her. She smiled evilly and jumped towards me. We were like two missals targeting one another. Both wanting the other dead.

When we hit I bet Embry jumped because it sounded like a roll of thunder. She latched onto my stomach and I fell against the ground with her on top of me. I used the momentum to kick her over me, sending her backwards into the male.

Embry took over from there. He jumped on top of the two when he had the chance, smashing them with his weight.

I darted to his side and glared down at them. "Now. Why do you want us dead?" I narrowed my eyes.

The man whose face was nearest me spit by my shoe and hissed.

My upper lip curled and I growled as my foot came down on his throat.

"Why do you want us dead?" I snarled as he winced, a crack forming on his jawbone.

"Because you're the ones."

Embry snarled as he bit the girl, making her scream.

"What do you mean!" I screamed. These vampires were tap dancing on my last nerve.

The man smiled and started to chuckle.

I slammed my foot harder on his neck, making the crack bigger and him wince.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO KILLED THE CLAN!" the girl screamed.

"What clan!" I snarled. Embry bit down harder on the girl's shoulder.

"The clan that took the imprints! In the Olympic Peninsula!" she screamed once more.

A cold shiver ran through me. I couldn't forget that day even if I tried. I remember how my daughter, Lindsey, and several other imprints were taken by a clan of vampires in the Cullen territory. We destroyed all of them. At least we thought so...

"They're all dead, what do you want with them?" I asked, my teeth clenched.

"Dead...that's what you thought," the man snarled. He then reached up and grabbed Embry's paw and wrenched it. I heard a sickening crunch, making a shiver run up my spine. Embry fell backwards, whimpering loudly. I rushed to his aid, looking up just in time to see the bushes moving as they escaped.

* * *

"Ouch!" Embry winced and pulled back his arm.

"Oh, calm down you baby," I kissed his head and rubbed his shoulder behind him.

Carlisle looked from me to Embry and held his hand out again. "Your hand's going to heal fully before I can put it in the splint and make it right," Carlisle sounded tired.

"Embry, you need to man up a little, sweetheart," I kissed his head again.

"It's not manning up that's the problem," he began as he held out his hand tentatively. "It's the pain that's the- OW!" he clenched up as Carlisle held onto his wrist and began putting on the splint.

I chuckled softly and cupped my hands around the back of his neck.

"What did they say again, Kels?" Emmett asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"They said that they wanted us dead," I answered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What about the clan?" Ed asked.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand over my face. "Apparently they're not dead. Someone from them had to have lived."

"OUCH!" Embry jumped again. I gave him a soft smile in his direction, then turned back towards my adoptive brothers.

"That can't be, we burned all of them," Jasper shook his head and looked from Edward to me.

"Well then someone must have snuck off before we got to them because someone's behind all of this," I looked at everyone.

"So what should we do?" Rose asked. "We can't just sit here and wait until the pick us off."

"That's not going to happen," Carlisle stood up from the table as Embry looked at his splint-covered wrist.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked again.

"What about Seth and Lindsey and the pack? You don't think they're after them, do you?" Embry winced and turned in his chair.

Fear struck through me. My sister may be part vampire, but she didn't have the strength or the speed to fight them off. Seth couldn't take them by himself. If vampires like the ones tonight are home, they could be goners.

I sighed heavily and looked from Bella to Carlisle. "You know what we have to do, don't you?"

Bells nodded and looked at Edward. "We have to go back to Forks, don't we?"

Carlisle sighed heavily and nodded as his lips formed a strait line. "It sounds best. We could use the help of the pack in case of ambush."

"We're going home?" I asked a small voice in the doorway. We all turned to see Ari in her princess pajama's standing in the hallway with Alice close behind her.

"She wouldn't go to sleep," Alice shrugged and picked her up as she carried her over to me.

Air was only over a year old, but now she looked as if she was six to eight years old. She was even smarter than she looked.

Alice handed her to me and I held her on my hip. Embry came up behind her and ran his good hand through her hair.

"What happened to your hand, Daddy?" She asked, looking at his wrist worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sweetheart, I'll be fine by tomorrow," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

We didn't want to tell Ari about the vampires who had been harassing us. She was very young when she was taken by the clan, I prayed that she would forget. But I knew deep down that she remembered it all too well.

"Are we really going home, Mommy?" She asked, poking my shoulder softly.

I looked from Carlisle who nodded, then back at her. "Yes, Darling. We're going back to Forks."

* * *

Lindsey's POV

"Linds, you can't do this anymore," Seth took the cards from me and set them on the table.

"Wait, no I need those stickers..." I jolted up from my seat and dashed over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Iz, Iz, Iz, Iz, IZ!" Seth jumped up and followed me quickly, grabbing me.

I sighed and pulled away. "Seth! The wedding's next week! We have too much to do!" I looked outside and saw the thunder and lightning lighting up the dark sky. It had been storming for the past two days and had been putting me in a bad mood.

"Linds, you need to take a break."

"I don't think you get how much needs done," I pried him off of me and rushed towards the plastic bags covering the counter top.

"That's IT!" he growled and picked me up from behind and threw me over his shoulder.

"SETH! NO! Put me down!" I screamed and hit him on the back.

He set me down on the couch and sat on my lap, making me groan. "Owwwwwwww...Seth!" I whined.

"Listen. To. Me." He grabbed my cheeks and turned my head towards him.

"Canyougetoffme?" I mumbled in one word as he held onto my cheeks.

He pretended to look like he was thinking about it, then shook his head. "No. Not until you listen to me."

I groaned, hit my head on the back of the couch, then looked at him. "What?"

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"I'm listening!" My voice went up an octave.

"You need a break. You're so stressed nowadays that you can't even think strait," he looked me up and down.

I bit my lip. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was right, for the past week I had been moaning, sighing and having fits over God knows what. I couldn't even remember when was the last time I sat down and relaxed on a couch.

"Do you hear me?" he asked again.

I nodded silently. I hated to admit that I was wrong.

"Are you sure?" he smiled and started to tickle me, making me squirm and squeal.

"yesssssss..." I groaned and pushed his hands away.

"I don't think you diddddd..." he teased.

"I heard you, alright? I'm too stressed!" The words tasted like vinegar on my tongue.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thatta girl. Now, as much as I'm scared to tell you this, but I know it's for your own good..."

I raised my eyebrow at him. This could be so dangerous...

"Bachelorette party."


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Luc Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

Normally, you'd think that a guy wouldn't want to plan a party, let alone his fiancé's bachelorette party. But you would also think that a guy wouldn't jump in the air and come back down as a large wolf. So naturally, when it came to my bachelorette party, Seth was involved in every bit that he could help with.

It was like having my own party planner. Seth had arranged us to have a section at a dance club down in Port Angeles for the night. He had sent out all the invitations.

I knew I'd definitely invite the imprints who lived in the area, like Claire and Kim. And Leah, how could I forget to invite Leah? Karli, and I had even sent a invite to my high school friend, Ruby. Me, Karls and Ruby were almost inseparable during high school and even kept in touch during college.

But there was still other people I wanted to invite. Question was, were they even going to show for my own wedding?

As I slipped into my dress, I looked into the mirror and sighed. I wished my sister was here. I wish Alice was helping with the planning as well as Seth. I wish Esme and Carlisle were here, like my second parents.

There was a knock at the door. Leah, Claire and Kim said they were coming at 6:30. I looked over at my iHome and looked at the clock; 6:28.

I walked down the stairs slowly, Seth smiling widely at me. "You look gorgeous," He took my hand and kissed it, making me blush.

"Thank you, Mr. Clearwater," I chuckled as the doorbell rang again.

"You're welcome, future Mrs. Clearwater," he smiled as I walked towards the door.

As I opened it, I noticed there were more than just three people. There were more like SIXTEEN people outside the door.

My stomach dropped to the floor.

"Is that how you say hello to your sister?" she chuckled as she propped Ari up on her hip.

"K-Kelsey!" I gasped.

I looked around at all the people. Kelsey, Esme, Rose, Alice, and Renesmee were all dressed up in party dresses.

"Wha- what's going on?" I stuttered.

"Well, we thought we should be at our own 'sister's' bachelorette party," Rose smiled at me.

"Looks like we came at the right time!" Alice piped in, Jasper arm in arm with her. Emmett, next to Rose, beamed and waved at me.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. Seth knew what to say though.

"EMBRY! JAKE!" Seth ran forward as everyone filed into the house; Jacob and Embry leaving their imprints to give brotherly hugs to each other.

Kels stepped forward and wrapped me in a tight hug, Ari smiling and joining in. "I missed you, sis."

"I missed you too." Sense finally snapped into my head and I hugged her tighter. "I missed you."

Kelsey chuckled. "Snap out of it, Sis. There's someone who wants to see you."

She and the rest of the Cullen's parted like the red sea. Behind them, I saw three girls right around Kelsey and my age. They were all in dresses like my sister and the Cullen's. My knees buckled and I screamed as we all ran into each other, hugging.

"TRISTA! TRIN! LISSA! I can't believe it!" I squealed. My cousins. When we were kids, my mom would take Kels and I to their farm two hours away from our house. We didn't get to go very often, but when we did it was like we were inseparable. I hadn't seen them in what felt like centuries.

"I can't believe this!" I laughed as I felt my eyes watering up.

"Well don't smudge your makeup, Silly. We got a party to go to," Trista nudged my ribs.

I giggled in sync with everyone else in the room. Trista was always the jokester and tomboy of our 'group.' I was even surprised to see her in a dress and high heels.

Seth also wanted to spoil me. Even though our wedding was not that far away, he insisted that we took a limo to Port Angeles. Riding a limo in Forks...Well that wasn't suspicious at all.

It actually wasn't hard to fit all of us in the limo. We picked up Emily, Claire, Kim and Leah at Emily's house. Karli and Ruby ended up running halfway down the street screaming for us to stop.

I had to say, everyone looked gorgeous. I had to make it up to Seth one of these days... preferably AFTER our wedding, and please God let us NOT break our headboard.

When we arrived in Port Angeles at the club called Sparx. When we all filed out, we squealed. Well, at least us immature ones did (CoughRubyKarliandIcough).

Even before we walked into the dance club, we all agreed no drinking whatsoever. We weren't dragging Ruby back to my house while she was puking.

As soon as we walked in, Kels grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Music was blasting so loud I could feel it in my chest. I hadn't been to a dance like this since senior prom!

"Alright girls let's get this party startedddd!" Ruby screamed and pushed past everyone, making us all laugh as she disappeared in the crowd of dancing people.

'Wake up in the morning, feeling like . Got my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city...!'

Kels and I laughed as all of us joined in the large sea of people. Lord if Seth could see me now...

The limo driver said he would be back by about two in the morning. That meant plenty of time to dance the night away. And we did.

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd see Alice and Rosalie dancing. Like actually dancing. I can't say that they were bad because I would probably get attacked. But I gotta say they did make a lot of guy's heads turn.

Kelsey started off dancing with me, but soon migrated over to Kim, Emily and of course, Claire-Bear. I knew she missed the college days with Claire, heck she was probably considering Claire her sister back then. The thought of that made my stomach churn, turning my thoughts from Claire to the fact that Kels decided to show up TODAY instead of a few weeks ago. I didn't want to ask her, but I wanted to know. I tried to dance away the thoughts, but it didn't always work.

It had to about 12:30 when I started to get tired. I headed towards a red sofa parked in the back of the club where some people were making out earlier. I thought about disinfecting the couch, but that was a little much.

I could feel sweat on my forehead as I took a breather. So far no one had a alcohol drink in their hands, which was a good sign. Seth will never catch me with a drink in a million years. Which reminded me instantly; I hadn't had any blood in weeks.

I swallowed and looked around at the people dancing. What would happen if I bit someone? Would it kill them? Would they turn vampire? Would I even be able to bite someone!

Wait a minute, why was I even thinking about drinking someone's blood! Was I turning that much into a monster?

"Linds!"

I looked up expecting to see Kelsey or Karli saying someone was breaking the one rule. But when I saw who it was, my stomach dropped to the floor. No. It leaped out of me, fell off the couch, and ran out the door.

"D-Darin?"

All hell was about to break loose.

* * *

"I haven't heard from you in years! Where have you been?" he asked me.

We had disappeared from the loud room to a back room. It was much smaller in size and had a couch and mirror in it. God forbid it was there for something I didn't want to know about...

"Yeah...well..." There was a reason I didn't want to talk to you in years, Darin. It's called you CHEATED. "I moved here with my sis and I just forgot your number."

His eyes narrowed. I took in a deep breath and noticed it. I didn't even think about it before. He wasn't acting like it at all, but I could sure smell it on his breath and body.

"Darin, are you drunk?" I asked, looking him up and down.

He burped and looked at me sheepishly. "If I say no will you still talk to me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, just to ease my conscience."

"Why haven't you emailed or facebook me?"

I bit my lip as my eyes widened. "Yeah. I uh..lost my computer."

He looked at me skeptically then rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

I sighed heavily. It wasn't what was _I_ doing here that was bothering me. What I wanted to know was what the hell _he_ was doing here!

"Kels and I moved up here after I finished college. Her college buddy lived here and got us a house for cheap. We both found someone and she's married now and I-"

"Wait a minute," he held up his hand and did a double take. "You _found_ someone? What the hell does that mean?"

If I had the guts, I'd roll my eyes and tell him to leave me alone. But knowing me, I had zip.

"I found a guy. We're engaged," I held up my left hand to show him the ring on my finger. "That's why I'm here. My bachelorette party."

He looked like he was slapped in the face. Like someone had punched him square in the eyes and he hadn't seen it coming. For what he did to me, I wished someone would do that.

"You're...engaged?" he whispered.

I raised my eyebrows in annoyance and nodded. "Yup."

"You're engaged..." he whispered to himself again. I noticed he'd clenched up his fists in anger.

I started to sit up and scoot away from him. I'd seen some guys get pretty angry, not including the pack, and I didn't intend on staying long.

"How could you do this!" He got up and hit the wall, making a dent.

"What are you talking about, Darin? YOU cheated on ME, remember!" I screamed and stood up.

"I LOVED YOU!" he yelled back.

"That's not true Darin!" My knees started to shake.

He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at me. "Bull! You know it's true, Lindsey! You even told me-"

"Darin we were kids!" I looked at him with wide eyes. "We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into! We knew what we wanted but we were too young to-"

"Oh, so now that we're not too old you decide to change mind?" He growled. Thankfully, it was nothing like a vampire or wolf's, but it was enough to spook me.

"I wasn't the one who changed his mind," I snapped back and headed past him towards the door.

"Listen to me, dammit!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and pushed me against the wall.

I didn't realize what had happened until I felt bits of glass falling on the floor. My head was throbbing and I reached back to feel warm wet liquid on the back of my skull. The mirror toppled over on the side of me and I moved over; my hand covered in blood.

"You. Will listen. To me." He grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "How could you do this to me! Huh!"

"You let her go!" Kelsey screamed in the doorway. We both looked up to see Alice and Rosalie right behind her; their teeth bared.

"Stay out of this, Kelsey! It's none of your business!" He snapped at her then turned to me again, making me flinch.

"DARIN!" Kels hissed and 'appeared' beside him, pushing him off of me and taking my hand. "Let's go, Linds. The party's over."

As she led me to Alice and Rose, who's eyes were filled with worry, she continued to look back at Darin who had been slammed into the wall so hard, a large dent was formed in the shape of his body.

"You're not through with me yet, Lindsey!" I heard him as Rosalie shut the door behind us.

* * *

The ride home was kind of embarrassing. Trista, Trin and Lissa weren't happy, and neither were Karls and Ruby. But in front of everyone else, it was just plain humility.

Apparently the cousins had got a room in a motel; The one mom and dad were staying in. Ruby was staying the night at Karli's house, and Leah, Kim, and Emily all went to Em's house to catch up with their imprints.

As soon as Alice, Rose, Kels, Nessie and Esme escorted me into the house, all hell broke loose for the second time tonight. Emmett, who had to know everything, appeared suddenly in front of me.

"Who's bleeding?" he asked worriedly, knowing that I was the only full human in the 'family.'

I raised my hand weakly as I walked past him. He looked at the back of my head as Jasper and Carlisle appeared down the stairs.

"Ouch," Emmett sucked in a breath.

"What happened?" Carlisle walked around behind me as they sat me down at the kitchen table.

"Well-"

"Lindsey!"

Ohhhh boy. Here we go.

* * *

**If you would like to look and see all of the girl's dresses for the bachelorette party, here's the website where I designed each outfit. Enjoy! :D**

**1) Go to Polyvore . com**

**2) Look up at the search engine in the top right corner of the screen. Select 'Search' then scroll down to 'Members'**

**3)Type in Taylor Izzie Hallowell, then when the list comes up, click on my profile.**

**The outfits are the only things I have created on there, and each name is posted to each dress :) Luv Ya'll Lots!**


	7. I Would've Rather Died

Luv Ya'll Lots!

Seth's POV

"Ha! I win!" Embry slammed the cards down on the table and took the rest of the Oreo's from the middle of the table. Jake, Emmett, Jasper and I all groaned. This was the third time tonight.

I hadn't realized it, but I had had a headache for a while now. I thought about asking Carlisle for some meds, but I didn't want to look like a baby in front of the other guys. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. But then again, with Embry winning every hand, we might all need some pain relievers.

"I can't even remember the last time I played cards," Jasper chuckled as he swooped up the deck and started a lightning-speed shuffle.

"I bet you didn't win, even _then_!" Emmett nudged him in the ribs and laughed.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say, _younger_ brother..." he chuckled and Emmett smiled and rolled his eyes. Must've been a vampire thing.

For a while I had started to get worried. But I had to remind myself that Linds needed this. She needed to get out, see her friends and family and relax for once. She needed to go have some fun. Plus I needed some bonding time with Embry and Jake. God knows when it was the last time I hung out with them. Jasper and Emmett were good company too, even for leeches.

Jasper handed me the deck to deal out another round. I started to deal the cards, but Emmett and Jasper froze up.

"What? Do you not wanna-" Embry started to ask, his mouth full with Oreo's.

"Hang on, I'll go check it out," Emmett walked out the door towards the stairs.

I looked down at my phone. 1:45. The girls said that the limo guy wasn't going to pick them up from the dance club until 2. If it was them, they were really early.

"We better go check things out," Jasper stood up warningly and headed for the door. Uh oh.

Carlisle had walked past us just as Embry, Jake and I got in the doorway in the upstairs study. We walked down the stairs as Carlisle was checking out the back of someone's head. Someone's...bloody...head.

"Lindsey!" I gasped.

Carlisle backed up a bit and Linds turned around sheepishly.

"What the hell happened!" I screamed and ran up to her, cupping her face in my hands tenderly.

She shook her head and placed her tiny hands on my wrists reassuringly. "Seth, calm down, I'm fine."

"You sure as hell don't LOOK fine!" I shook my head at her. Was she delusional or something? Her head was gashed open and she was perfectly 'fine'! I don't think so.

"She won't need stitches, but she has lost a lot of blood," Carlisle noted.

"Linds, what did this to you? WHO did this to you!" I looked up at Kelsey and Alice for answers.

Carlisle sat Iz down in a chair so he could work on gluing her head back into shape. Turns out they have a glue for everything nowadays.

"Darin...Darin Ford," she murmured as she winced.

"Who?" I asked again.

"He..." she sighed heavily. "He and I had an affair when I was young. Like, middle school young. He cheated on me after that and I hadn't heard from him since."

A tremor of rage shook through my spine. "What...else..." I gritted my teeth.

"He was drunk and I told him that we were engaged and..." she winced again as Carlisle continued to patch her up.

I growled softly and gripped her chair tightly.

"Seth..." she whispered and let her hand rest on mine. "It's ok."

"No, it's not." I grit my teeth more.

"Seth, yes it is," she nodded and looked me up and down.

I sighed heavily as Jake rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. As long as he never comes near you again, I think I can manage."

Linds smiled softly at me. "It'll be ok. These things happen."

"Why is it that you're the one getting hurt so much?" I asked and pressed my forehead against hers, lining my nose up with hers. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

Darin's POV

The headache slammed in my head again as the owner of the club threw me out into the dark alley. The rain poured down on me as I laid there on the bricks, not wanting to move.

Lindsey was gone.

My love was gone. I had always loved her. Even when she was four years old and we played Power Rangers at my house when we were kids I loved her. And now, she was gone. To some stranger that I didn't even know.

I groaned and slammed my fist into a puddle forming near me. Why was this happening!

"You know...It's pretty sad that those girls took you out sooo easily." A voice hissed in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I stumbled onto my feet and looked around. The rain didn't help seeing in the dark.

A girl's voice appeared behind me. "But we could help you win her back, if you're willing to go through with it..."

"What do you want!" I jumped and turned, but saw no one there.

Then there was the man's voice again. "If only he really wanted her THAT badly, right, sister?"

"Who are you!" I screamed through the rain and darkness.

I looked up and down the alley, but saw no one. Then I turned. I jumped and saw a couple, siblings apparently. The man was tall and the girl was short, but they had one thing in common; deep red eyes.

"We can help you with your problem, Ford," the girl hissed at me.

"Wh- what problem?" I stuttered.

The man chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and stepped back. Before I could turn to run, the girl suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of me, making me flinch.

"Oh, I won't hurt you. I want to help you," She looked at me and smiled.

"H- help...me?"

"Looks like someone's finally following," the man rolled his eyes.

The girl turned and hissed at him, then turned back to me. "How about I help you get that girl, what was her name...?"

"Lindsey," the brother behind her answered.

"Right, Lindsey. Why don't I- we help you win her over, yes?"

I blinked. "For real?"

She smiled widely, flashing me her bright white teeth. "For real."

"What do I have to do?" I asked. I would do anything to get Lindsey back. I'd die for her.

The girl took another step towards me and smiled wider. "What do you have to do...?" she leaned in closer. "Don't scream." Before I knew what she was doing, she bit down hard on my neck.

At that point I would have rather died.


	8. New

**Just a warning...It's not a full out lemon and I swear I won't ever write something like that. But it does get a little sensual in this chapter. If you do not want to read it, skip Seth's POV and move on to the next POV. Sorry if you are one of the skippers! :/**

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

The day after Carlisle glued Izzie's head, I felt the headache she must have been feeling. Even though Carlisle gave her meds to stop the pain, she was human-

Wait. That itself wasn't true anymore. Because of me.

I sighed and sat up on the couch. Kels was sitting across from us with Ari asleep in her lap. Lindsey was sprawled out on our couch, her head resting on my lap. I swallowed and pushed back some of her bangs. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, smiling.

A warm glow was always around her when she was like this; small, vulnerable, innocent. So cute that it made my heart squeeze.

I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want to go to bed, Sweetheart?"

She looked me up and down as if she was thinking about it. She then nodded and I sat up more, pulling her into my lap.

"We're gonna head upstairs," I looked over at Embry who's eyes were glued to the tv.

"Sure- waaiitt..." Embry paused and turned to look at me slowly; his eyes narrowed and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"C'mon, Man, don't even," I shook my head as I picked Linds up.

Embry chuckled and raised his hands as if he was pretending to be innocent. "Just saying-"

"Well don't say it," I snapped, smiling a bit as I headed up the stairs with Lindsey curled to my chest.

I knew perfectly well what Embry was talking about. We'd even had a conversation about it before they left.

There was a huge difference between Kels and Embry compared to Linds and I. They could do anything they want since Kels is a vampire; they didn't have to risk anything, plus she's practically indestructible. But Lindsey on the other hand...she was so small compared to me. So innocent and breakable. I didn't want to hurt her or her feelings. I would never do that to her. Not that I didn't want to do anything with her, hell I loved her with all my life. I just didn't want to put her at risk.

I laid her down on the bed but she sat up instantly. "No, you're going to sleep," I pushed her back down softly so she didn't hit her head too hard on the pillows.

"Seth, I'm not a baby. It's just a scratch," she shrugged and stood up and jogged to her dresser. She pushed and threw things aside before grabbing something I couldn't see, then walked briskfully into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," she grinned as she shut the door behind her.

I knew something was up. The way she walked to the bathroom...the way she rummaged through her drawers quickly...something was definitely up. All I could do was shake my head, sigh, and get ready for bed.

I decided that it was too hot in here to wear both t-shirt and shorts, so I walked over to my dresser to find my favorite boxers. While I took off my shirt and looked into the drawer, I noticed they were missing. I shrugged and put on another pair instead. Funny, I just put them in the hamper yesterday...

"So, what do you think?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around.

My stomach dropped onto the floor. My heart squeezed. My eyes widened, and my mouth popped open.

Linds stood in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing my favorite boxers. She had a beautiful purple and black bra on, and she had shaken out her hair so it flowed over her chest and shoulders.

I blinked rapidly and felt a tremor run up my spine. Oh. My. God. Was this girl REALLY mine? Did she really do this for me? Was I about to get in the same bed let alone be in the same room with her?

"Well..? Say something," she urged, smiling widely at me.

My mouth was open, but I couldn't speak. She was so beautiful, so adorable, so sexy. "Hon...I don't even have words to describe how you look," I murmured as she made her way towards me.

She blushed her cute blush as she walked into my arms; her bangs going in front of her eyes. "You're just saying that..."

I shook my head as I smiled. I brushed her bangs back behind her ear and looked her in the eyes. "You're beautiful," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed her, my mind fogging up instantly.

We kiss all the time, sure. Goodbye, hello, just a I-need-you kiss. But this was different. It was a new side of our kiss that I had only seen once before. And I wanted more of her.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on the side of her face. I felt her arms snake around my neck as she stood on tip toes. I wasn't about to let my imprint strain to reach me. I swooped her off of her feet without breaking the kiss and carried her over to our bed.

As she sighed, she ran her hands from my neck down my chest. Oh, I had never loved her more than this moment. Her fingers traced over each of my muscles, making goosebumps appear over my skin as I shivered.

While she scooted backwards on the bed to lay down, I began kissing her throat. I could feel her heartbeat just under her jaw as I kissed her. She let out a sigh and I grinned. She liked it, that was a good sign.

She continued to caress my chest so I figured it was my turn. I started to kiss the base of her throat while my hands ran over her flat stomach. Her neck arched back and I ran my hands up so my fingers rubbed over her ribs.

"Seth..." she whispered and I stopped instantly. Too far? Shit.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stop?" I asked quickly, looking up at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, no no. You got it all wrong, Hon."

I blinked. "Then...?"

Her eyes softened and she sat up. "Remember last time...well, _last time,_ you told me to trust you?"

I nodded. How could I forget that night?

"Can I trust you again...?" She winked and smiled.

I chuckled and nodded. "Of course you can, sweetheart."

She smiled even wider and sat up on her knees. "Lay down," she commanded.

I laid down next to her without question. Whatever she wanted was hers. I wasn't going to stop her in a million years.

She bit her lip as she moved towards me. What was she nervous for? I swallowed before she pressed her lips against mine, pulling me into another intoxicating kiss.

I was lost in her. It was like imprinting on her all over again as she kissed me. I was defying gravity, and the only thing that was holding me down to earth was her. I felt my head get foggy again with images and thoughts of her alone. I couldn't think of anything else.

But then I groaned. She pulled away softly and started to kiss my jaw. She had sat down on my lap, pressing her hips against mine.

"L...L...Linds-" I gasped as my hands ran up and down her sides.

"You can thank me later..." she whispered before pulling me into another kiss.

I couldn't get enough of her. I pressed up against her and heard her moan. God, did I love her or what? I started running my hands all over her sides and stomach as our bodies moved in sync.

Before I knew what I was doing, I heard myself growl. Did I actually growl!

Linds chuckled while I moved down her neck. "Someone's a little wild aren't they?" she teased.

"Don't tempt me," I teased back while sucking on her throat. I felt the scar of where the leech bit her on my lips and I kissed them softly.

I pulled her down towards me so she could continue pressing against me while I kissed her throat. I felt her heart pounding in her chest, not a doubt in my mind that she could feel mine. We pulled the covers over each other as she laid on my chest.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, my eyebrow raised and a small smirk on my lips.

She rolled her eyes smiling as she pressed her hips against mine again. "Let me think about it for a little bit..." she trailed off before kissing up the side of my face.

"Are you sure...?" I asked as my hands traveled up her stomach towards her rib cage.

"Hmm...Still thinking..." she joked as she kissed right below my ear.

"Positive...?" My hands felt the bottom of her bra on my fingertips, making her pause and sit up.

Ssshhhiiitttt...I groaned in my head. Was I an idiot or what? I swallowed, waiting for her to get up off of me and go to sleep with her back to me. What the hell was I thinking?

"I love you, Seth..." she whispered, her face soft but strained. She was worried.

I bit the inside of my lip as she laid back down on my chest. I looked into her eyes again, trying not to show how much I wanted this. But if she didn't want it, there was no way in hell I did.

"I love you..." she whispered again before kissing me passionately. Was that the ok? Was that the green light?

Before I could ask she reached for my hands. She wrapped them behind her back, resting them on the clip.

"I love you," I whispered between kisses.

"I love you," She whispered back before letting my hands go.

I sucked in a deep breath as she started sucking on my jaw bone. You can do this, I said to myself before undoing the clip of her bra.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Everything seemed perfect. Even though I had a big glob of glue in the back of my head, everything seemed just right to me.

Seth and Embry had to go off for patrol in the morning and I wanted to go on a walk anyway. Walks always calmed me. They gave me time to think, to relax.

A while ago, I found my favorite spot for my infamous walks.

Deep in the woods behind the house, there was a creek. On special days like today, the sun would shine just right through the trees and land on the banks of the creek. There were little purple and pink and yellow flowers over the ground and little butterflies danced through the air.

As I walked along the edge of the creek, I pulled the shawl I had on tightly around me. I couldn't help but smile and sigh. I was so proud of myself. How I was so brave last night. How Seth reacted. Everything was perfect. Even the wedding which was almost days away now seemed more exciting than nerve wracking and stressful.

"Lindsey."

I heard a voice behind me, making me jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he held up his hands.

"What! Darin, what are you doing here! How did you-?" I asked, my eyes widening.

He looked down at the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was wearing jeans that were loosely fitted with a grey hoodie underneath a blue blazer. I had to admit, he actually looked good.

"I'm sorry...for what I did the other day..." he murmured and stepped towards me. I stepped back away from him and shook my head silently.

"Lindsey, Linds, Please hear me out," he looked at me worriedly. That's when I noticed it. Sure his outfit was cute I would give him that. But I knew something else was different about him.

"Darin! Are you a vampire?" I gasped out, backing away more.

His lips formed a strait line as he looked at the ground.

"Darin, answer me," I snapped, looking him up and down.

"I guess that's what you'd call it. If you ask me I'd say I'm more of a monster," he murmured as he kept his blood red eyes on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked as I stepped towards him. I didn't feel hatred towards him anymore. It was like a wind had blown through me and taken out all of the bad feelings I had to him. Now I felt his pain and I felt pity for him.

He looked up at me softly; his red eyes looking at my face. "Two 'vampires' found me in the alley outside the club...God, Izzie I'm really sorry what I did," he jumped off topic.

I sighed and shook my head. "Already forgiven. Who turned you, Darin?" I asked quickly. If there were vampires who were turning people in the area, the Cullen's and the pack needed to know soon.

"I...I didn't know their names. They 'turned' me and left."

I bit the inside of my lip. Seth wasn't going to be very happy about this.

"Lindsey, I'm really sorry..." He stepped closer to me and reached for my hand.

"Like I said...water under the bridge," I tried to avoid his eyes but something inside me made me look at him.

"I can't believe I went out of control like that," he muttered as his thumb stroked the back of my hand.

My mouth went dry. Memories of us playing together flashed through my mind as he stepped into the light; his skin sparkling like glitter.

I snapped into attention and pulled my hand away. "Uhh...Where are you staying?"

He shook his head blankly. "I've been at a motel recently."

I swallowed softly. Seth was definitely not going to be happy about this. Nor was Kelsey. But I wasn't about to let him just stay out here. He didn't know what the hell he was getting himself into in this new world.

"You need to come with me," I looked at him and motioned for me to follow him. I hope Seth won't be too mad at me.


	9. Monsters

**Hey Everyone! So I hope no one was mad at me for that last chapter (if you were one of the skippers, I am TRULY sorry!) So to make it up to those who skipped and to just spoil all of you guys, I decided that I had enough ideas to write another chapter for ya'll! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

I held my hands out as I stood between the two of them. "STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"He hurt you, Lindsey! I'm not just going to stand here and let him do it again!" Seth roared.

Darin hissed. "Oh, Like you probably haven't!"

"No! I haven't, Leech!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed again. The two didn't step down from their defensive poses. "You two are acting like idiots!" I grit my teeth.

I then heard a snarl from behind me. Shit.

"Kels, don't!" I yelled. It was no use.

Kelsey had thrown her hand in Darin's direction, sending him backwards into the couch and making it break. "What the hell do you think you're doing here!" she hissed.

Darin groaned and he got up. "Lindsey invited me to stay here. Looks like your attitude hasn't improved," he motioned towards Kels.

She hissed and Seth stepped forward, his body still shaking. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you into pieces!"

"Me!" I snapped and stood between Darin and Seth. He looked like I had slapped him in the face. Oh no...

"What are you doing, Linds? He hurt you, maybe even could have killed you!" Seth's face looked pained and hurt. But I couldn't just let him kill my friend. Especially since he was a victim like Kels and I.

"He's my friend, Seth. If Karli became a vampire would you kill her too?" I looked him in the eye.

Seth winced and I could almost hear a whimper escape his throat. It killed me to do this, but I just couldn't let him go through with it.

"But Karli wouldn't slam you into a mirror," Seth grit his teeth as his shaking slowed.

"He was drunk, it wasn't him," I said.

"Right, so just blame it on another mistake-"

"Seth!" I snapped.

He backed up a step, defeated. But I also saw pain and betrayal in his eyes.

Kelsey had relaxed her stance, but she still glared at Darin. I knew I was probably outnumbered since Embry and the Cullen's would be on Seth and Kelsey's side. But I knew Seth wouldn't do anything to hurt me, nor would he let them do anything. I was safe, and so was Darin.

"Kels...He doesn't know anything. They turned him and left. He needs to learn," I looked at her, hoping she would see what I was talking about.

She too played with us when we were kids. He was the red power ranger, I was the yellow, and Kels was the pink. She didn't always hate him. Just when he cheated on me for another girl. She got very protective after that.

Her eyes softened and looked from me to Seth then to Darin. "You're part vampire now. You can teach him yourself." With that, she trudged up the stairs just as Ari and Embry were looking over the railing.

I sighed as I heard the door slam upstairs. I looked at Seth who too looked like he wanted to walk upstairs and slam a door.

"Seth..." I reached out for him but he looked pained as he shook his head and walked towards the front door. I felt the imprint pull tightly once he walked away as I felt a mixture of anger, depression, and jealousy rage through me.

I looked down and felt Darin's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be. They'll be fine," I whispered, knowing that wasn't true. "C'mon. I have to teach you to hunt, that's first. You'll have to help me out since Seth normally does it for me..."

"Why can't you do it?" He asked as we walked towards the back door. I had a feeling that when the Cullen's came home, it'd be all questioning from then on out.

"Well, I'm only part vampire. Kels tried to stuck the venom out before I turned fully, but it had already effected me partially. I'm not super fast or strong or-"

"Wait, you're saying I have, like, super powers?" he paused and looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Haven't you felt it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. I've just felt this burning in my throat ever since I woke up."

"That means you need blood. It's best that you have animal's so you don't become a monster and start attacking humans and stuff," I started as we walked towards the woods.

"Is that what those others were? They were the monsters?" He looked at me from the side.

My lips formed a strait line as I kept my eyes on the woods ahead. "Yeah, I think so."

"I don't want to be a monster," He murmured and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I blinked and stopped to turn and look at him. "If you do what I say, you won't be."

He nodded. "So, why can't you hunt on your own?"

"Well, like I said, I'm only half. I can't super hear or smell. I only have blood-lust. So Seth or Kels hunts for me and brings it back."

"Makes sense. Lucky you," He added.

I roll my eyes. "But you're indestructible."

"I am?"

I chuckle and start walking again. "Ohh boy. You have a lot to learn."

"You're telling me!" he laughed and started walking with me. "Is it bad..? Drinking blood, that is."

My lips tilt to the side and I think. "I'm not really sure. I mean, when you're really thirsty, it's so refreshing. Like if you were walking in a desert for days and finally got a glass of water."

He nodded and sighed. "Why are-"

"Wait! Look!" I stop him as I put my hand out and duck down. "You see that?" I ask as I look into the field in front of us.

A buck with a doe just behind it were grazing in the field, not even noticing that it's predators were mere yards away from them.

"What where- Oh my God...What is that smell?" He asked, his eyes almost seeming to get even more red.

"That, my friend, is blood."

I heard a soft growl escape from his throat as he instinctively crouched in a hunting position. I had seen Kels and the Cullen's hunt so many times that I was practically a professor at it.

"Good...good...now just let yourself go. Just let your inner hunter out and it'll do the-" Before I could finish, there was a blast of air as Darin disappeared from my side.

"...Darin...?" I laugh as I see him suddenly pounce on the buck, letting the doe run off into the bushes while a loud growl rumbles through the trees.

I stand up and start to walk over towards him. I see the dead buck on the ground with blood splattered grass covering the area. Darin was bent over the buck's neck as he drank, making me chuckle.

"Looks like you're gonna need a change of clothes," I grin as he looks up at me; his chin and clothes covered in blood. "Don't worry. With practice you'll get much much much cleaner," I laugh as he shrugs and goes back to drinking.

I was so tempted. There was so much blood and I hadn't drank in weeks. I had a feeling Carlisle would be mad at me if I didn't, but I didn't think Seth was in the happiest of moods.

"Darin...?"

"Hm?" He asked as he stood up, wiping his mouth.

"Do...do you think you could get me something? I don't think Kels or Seth would exactly be willing to right now..." I look up at him sheepishly. I felt like I was asking so much from him.

"Thought you'd never ask," he winked.

"Hey, you just learned, no cockiness," I chuckled.

Darin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you know I took that buck down easily."

"Messily if you ask me," I whisper and laugh.

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "Alright. What are you in the mood for?"

He was already sounding like a pro. I was almost jealous that he could hunt for himself. I felt like a baby, needing everyone to take care of me.

"Anything's fine with me."

Darin sniffed the air and paused. "How bout rabbit?"

I smile and nod. "Sure."

Before I could say or do anything, he was gone. Lucky him. I decided to go and wait for him on a log just a little ways away from the buck.

I sat down and started thinking. Why didn't I get super speed or strength? Why was I left vulnerable and weak? Was Seth destined to protect me from everything the rest of our lives? What if he died one day saving me? What would I do?

I snapped into attention as the smell of fresh blood flooded over me. I felt my eyes turn black and my teeth gritted. I needed it.

"Here ya go- whoa, you don't look too- Izzie?" Darin stopped, the dead rabbit hanging in his hand. "Lindsey?"

"Give me the blood," I answer in a lifeless tone.

"Ok, Ok, here," he tossed me the carcass and I snatched it up. Like it was the last bit of water on earth, I sipped up every bit I could get from it. Since it was a rabbit, it wasn't much. Like I didn't know that. But it was just enough to be satisfying.

Once I had drained the rabbit of it's blood, I felt my eyes turn back to normal; Darin staring wide eyed at me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

I sighed and tossed the carcass into a bush. "That was me thirsty." I stood up and started to walk back towards the house.

"Wait wait wait...what are you saying? Linds, your eyes turned BLACK!" he ran ahead of me and stopped in my tracks.

"Yeah? So?" I rolled my eyes and started to walk past him.

"You looked pissed," he added.

"You remember how you said you didn't want to become a monster?" I asked as I stared in the direction of the house.

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't want to be one. But every once in a while, we all are monsters," I answer as I push past him and continue back towards home and my angered imprint-fiancée.


	10. Listen to Me

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV 

I looked out the window just in time to see Darin and Lindsey stepping out of the tree line out back. I let out a soft growl and Embry placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Man."

"Don't tell me to be easy," I snapped and stood up.

"It's not like she's going to leave you for him," He stood up with me. "You imprinted, remember? It's impossible for her to truly love him."

I frowned and looked back at him. "How can you be sure?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "You just have to trust her. Like she trusts you to be calm."

"Who's side are you on?" I joked and forced a smile.

"Thanks for teaching me, Linds. It's good to know I'm not the only monster alive." I tried not to snarl as Embry and I turned around to see Darin opening the back door for Iz. MY imprint.

Embry raised his eyebrows as he started to walk away. "Good luck," he chuckled as he went into the living room where Kels was playing Arianna.

"Thanks a lot," I spat under my breath.

"You're not a monster, Darin, I told you that," Lindsey handed him a towel. I then noticed that he had blood splattered all over his shirt and stupid dorky jacket. Looks like the Leech can't even hunt. What a doorknob.

Wait a minute...Shit. "Oh, crap, Lindsey do you need me to go hunt? When was the last time you had-" I shot over to her side.

"Oh, no Sweetheart, it's ok," she smiled up at me, taking my hand.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her again. "What do you mean?"

"Darin got me a rabbit," she looked over at Darin and smiled.

My stomach dropped onto the floor. Darin got her a rabbit. Darin got her blood. Darin took care of MY imprint!

I grit my teeth and glared at him. "That's great." I spoke through my teeth as I felt my hands beginning to shake.

Iz paused and looked up at me, her eyes wide. "Seth. Do you need a minute?" she grit her teeth tightly.

I sighed in annoyance and clutched my hands in fists as they shook. "No. I'm perfectly fine."

Darin looked from me to Lindsey. "Maybe you should give him a minute, Izzie."

My eyes widened and I let out a growl. "She's not going anywhere, especially anywhere with _you_. And don't you dare call her Izzie."

Darin put his hands up and backed up a step. "Hey, hey, easy. I've always called her that. Since she was little. I have more of a right than you do."

"I'M her fiancée!" I roared.

"Doesn't matter, she's known me longer than you and now since I'm immortal...she'll know me longer than she'll ever know you." Darin smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to pieces right now!" I growled and stepped towards him.

"STOP!" Linds stepped between us with her arms raised. "You two need to stop!"

I swallowed and looked from my fiancée then back to the leech. "You stay away from Lindsey, do you hear me?"

Darin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you're going to enforce that."

"HEY!" Lindsey snapped again. "Knock it off. Dammit!" She groaned and ran her hand over her face. "You," She looked at Darin. "Seth's right, you need to back off a bit."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"And you," she snapped once more, this time at me. "You need to calm down. He's been my friend for a long time, and I love you, you know that."

I sighed and nodded.

"Then calm down."

"It's about time," Darin muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off. "That's it."

"Seth! Wait!" Lindsey grabbed my hand. She wasn't super strong but the fact that she was my girl, my imprint, my love...that was all that was needed to keep me back.

"I'm sorry, Linds. I'll be back in a little bit alright?" I didn't want to do this. But I didn't want to blow up this close to Izzie.

"Seth," Linds looked at me worriedly.

I sighed then looked back at Darin then to her. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with her. I wanted to be beside her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But there was only one thing standing in the way of that.

"I'm sorry." Pain rushed through the imprint in me as I walked away from her. I swallowed hard as I passed Embry and Kels playing with Arianna on the floor.

"Seth? Seth? Hang on, Hon, I gotta see what's up." I heard Embry get up and follow me just as I shut the front door behind me. I had a bad feeling about leaving Iz behind with Darin, but I couldn't be in the same room with him anymore.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

I sighed heavily and walked over to the stairs, sitting down on the steps with my head in my hands. Darin walked up to me; Kels picking up Ari and leaving the room.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he loomed over me.

I shook my head in silence.

"Anything I can do?"

I shook my head again.

Darin sighed and sat down next to me on the stairs. "Let him go, he'll be fine."

"It's not that, Darin," I kept my eyes on the floorboards.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I felt his hand snake up and wrap around my shoulders.

"No." I stood up quickly so I was looking down at him. "I don't want to talk. I don't want you to wrap your arm around me. I just want to be left alone for a while." And with that, I bounded up the stairs, slamming the door of my bedroom.

I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't that big of a baby. But I was stressed. Stressed and tired and confused. Did Seth think that I didn't love him anymore? Did Darin think that I loved him that way? What if Seth and my imprint wasn't even real to begin with?

There was a knock at the door as I fell over on my bed. "What!" I groaned in annoyance.

"It's Bella, can I come in?"

I sighed and sat up on the bed. "Yeah."

I really hadn't gotten to know Bells much when we lived with the Cullen's. I didn't know that much about her. But when she came in through the door, she looked like she wanted to help me.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked as she neared the bed.

I nodded and scooted over a bit.

She sighed as she sat down with her hands in her lap. "I understand what you're going through," she murmured.

I looked at her and thought about it. I remember when Seth told me all about how Jake was in love with Bella, but so was Edward. When it came time for Bella to chose, all hell broke loose. I just simply nodded in response.

"I remember when we had that love triangle with Jacob and Edward. Everything was so difficult. I really loved and still do love Edward with all my heart, but I love Jake as well," she grinned softly at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you love both of them at the same time?"

She thought about it for a moment. "It's a different love for both of them."

I was so confused. "What do you mean?"

Bella sighed then thought again. "You know how you would love a brother if you had one?"

I nodded.

"That's what I feel for Jacob. I love him, but like a brother, not a lover." Bella explained.

I nodded again and looked at the floor. "So you're saying, the love I feel for Darin isn't real love. It's sibling-love?"

Bella nodded. "Most likely since Seth imprinted on you. You and Seth are bound in the deepest love imaginable. You just have other feelings for Darin that are not as strong."

I felt a huge weight on my shoulders suddenly disappear. "Thanks, Bella," I smiled.

She grinned and gave me a one-armed hug. "Don't worry about it."

Now all I had to do was find my angered imprint and explain it to him. If he would even listen to me...


	11. Two Days

**Thought I should spoil you guys! Luv Ya'll Lots! **

Seth's POV

As I phased, I looked behind me to see Embry who had already phased and was on my tail. I rolled my eyes.

_Leave me alone, Embry. _

_Seth, you need to talk about it man. _He urged and trotted up to my side.

_I don't have to talk about anything. _

_She's not going to leave you. _He looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that. I wasn't stupid. But I was concerned that Darin was getting a little too close to my fiancée. It didn't matter to me if he was her friend as a kid or not. He was crossing the line.

_I know. It's him that I don't trust._ I grit my teeth as I picked up my pace a bit, heading deeper into the woods.

_I can see why,_ he agreed. _Maybe you should just try to get along. Just until after your wedding. _

_Easier said than done, _I sighed.

Embry nodded and sighed too. _It'll be alright, Man. She'll be yours in two days and then he can't touch her. _

_Who said she won't-_

He let out a soft growl and stopped me. _Don't even start with me. _

I sat down when we reached the edge of the creek that I would walk to. Before I was engaged to Lindsey, I would come out here to think and let out my emotions. It was dorky since it was so beautiful, but it reminded me of Lindsey; there were flowers of all colors and butterflies. It was just like her.

_I'm just saying. He's more of a pain in the ass than my sister. _I growled softly as Embry sat across from me.

Embry suddenly growled.

I sat up and looked at him. _What the hell? What did I-_

_Wait. Shh. _Embry stood up and walked past me, sniffing the air.

_Embry...what is it...?_

He lowered himself as he sniffed the ground, then shot up with his teeth bared. _They've been here._

_Who?_ I asked and stood up nervously. What was he talking about?

_We need to go. We need to get Kelsey and everyone else. Now. _Without another word, Embry bounded past me. Something was wrong.

I ran after him but he seemed to fly over the ground. _Embry! What's going on!_

He growled as he ran. _I'll explain later. _

Like I said. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"Kelsey!" Embry burst through the door with me close behind him. "KELSEY!"

"Embry what the hell is-" I tried to keep up as he ran through the house.

"Embry?"

Kels stood at the top of the stairs with Ari on her hip.

"Kels, they're here," he breathed heavily as he looked up at her.

She knew what he was talking about. She set Ari down and appeared at the bottom of the stairs in a flash. "Where?"

"At the creek out in the woods."

"Did you see them?" Kels had flashed out her phone and had started dialing a number in lightning speed.

"No, but their scent was everywhere."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" I stopped them and looked between their faces.

Kels was busy talking into her phone while Embry looked up at Arianna then back to me. "There's a reason we didn't come back here right away, Seth..."

I felt like I was just hit in the stomach with a rock. Didn't they want to come back? Why was the reason? "What are you talking about, Embry?" I asked blankly.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Lindsey asked, walking up behind me and taking my hand. "Seth are you ok?"

"Where's Darin?" I asked, trying not to be a jerk.

"He left. He said he wanted to go get some new clothes or something," Iz replied.

"Emmett and Jasper are coming back early. They'll be here tonight," Kels interrupted.

"What's going on, Embry?" I snapped. This was getting ridiculous.

"We had a- Air, honey go upstairs, Mommy will be there in a bit," Kelsey looked over at Ari who was on the bottom step.

"I saw people Mommy," she said in her small voice.

Kels and Embry froze and exchanged glances. "What did you say, Sweetheart?" Embry asked, crouching down so he was at eye level with his daughter.

"I saw people. In the woods," she answered.

Embry picked her up as she wrapped her arms around her neck. I didn't realize until now how big she's gotten. She's only been alive for just over a year and she already looked like she was eight or nine years old. She had proven to me several times how smart she was, and I've seen her practicing her 'skill.'

Lindsey squeezed my hand and I pulled her against me. All thoughts of Darin and her were out of my mind. "Embry. Please tell us what's going on here."

Embry sighed and held Ari up a little more. "We..had problems at the house just after we moved...There were vampires coming at least every night. One night Kels went out to see what they wanted and they attacked. Every night after that the Cullen's, Kels and I would go out to fight them. Most of the time they wouldn't tell us a thing. But after a while this one couple...I- we think they're brother and sister, were the only one's attacking. We had them one night...and we figured out what they wanted..."

My stomach was in knots. Vampires? Attacks? Fighting? It was all coming at me so fast. But then it seemed like Lindsey's hand grew tighter even when it didn't. Lindsey. If this was going where I thought it was going...She might be in danger. Again. And this time I had a feeling if she was bit that we wouldn't be so lucky.

"...They're avenging the clan that we killed last year. The ones that bit Iz." Embry said grimly.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Daddy. You said there was a brother and sister?" Ari asked as she poked Embry's chest.

He nodded.

"I think I saw the sister," Ari jumped down out of her daddy's arms onto the floor. She then 'transformed' into a 5'4 woman with blonde curly hair, red eyes, and vintage clothes.

Kels gasped loudly and Embry took her hand. "It is her..." she confirmed.

Ari turned back and ran into her mother's arms.

"What are we going to do?" Linds asked beside me. "What do they want from us?"

Kelsey and Embry exchanged worried glances. "They want us all dead."

All hell was breaking lose, and Lindsey and my wedding was in two days. Could it get any more worse?


	12. I Love You, Too

**This one, sadly to say may be a tear jerker! Believe me, I cried twice while WRITING it! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Kelsey's POV

I laid Ari down on the bed and started to tuck her in. She sat up and looked at me strangely.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

She started twirling her hair softly. "Why am I different?"

I was thrown back from her question as if I was hit in the face. I knew this day would come sometime, but why now? Lindsey's wedding was less than a day away and the vampire clan was probably preparing to attack any day now. This wasn't the time for me to explain. How would I do it anyway?

"What do you mean, different, sweetheart?" I try to dodge the question underneath the question, hoping she doesn't catch on.

She gave me the classic 'you've got to be kidding me, right?' look. My daughter was so smart. Too. Smart.

"Mama, you know what I'm talking about," She huffed.

I felt my mouth go dry and I tried my hardest to pretend I _didn't_ know what she was talking about. "I don't-"

"_Mommy,_" she looked at me. "I know you, you're not blind."

I sat down on the edge of her bed and held her hand. "Sweetheart..."

She hung her head and sighed. "I know I'm different. I've known I was different for a long long long time," she says in her soft voice. She was sounding so grown up already it made my 'dead' heart squeeze.

"I eat human food. You and Aunty Bella and Unca Jasper and Emmett- They can't! Why can I! And why don't I sparkle in sun? You do! Unca Edward does! Everyone does but me, Daddy, Unca Sethy and Aunt Izzie! Why am I so different!" She looked like she was about to cry.

I swallowed and gripped her hand a little firmer. "Honey. Arianna, Sweetheart, look at me," I whispered.

She lifted her head up slowly, her night light making her eyes shine.

That's when I saw it. Since the last time I had checked, her blonde hair had started to turn a dirty blonde. She had her mother's eyes. Her father's lips. Her mother's outline of small tiny freckles across the bridge of her nose.

Her mother.

My stomach sank and I sucked in a breath. Tay. I hadn't thought about her passing for a long time. Not since we moved away from here. Ari looked so much like my best friend that it hurt.

I bit my lip and tried to keep my thoughts strait. "You-. You're a very special girl, honey. You're not different, you're special." God, I should have asked Edward and Bella how to do this.

"What's the difference, Mommy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

I swallowed. Was there even a real difference? How could I explain that to a child in the first place? I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand softly.

"I mean that just because you may be able to do these things, you shouldn't look at them as bad. Do you know how long I have wished to enjoy pancakes again? Or be able to cry? Or even go out in broad daylight without wearing long sleeves? You're lucky, Arianna. You're blessed with things that those of us have lost and wish we still had." Well, it was much better than telling her that her mother was human and her father was a vampire. That day will and must come much later. Not now.

She seemed to understand. She nodded blankly and sighed softly. "So you're saying that the things I can do, I should be thankful for them?"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "That's right, chickpea. Goodnight, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mama," She smiled as she laid down.

I watched her close her eyes as she fell asleep through the crack that I held in the door. I sighed and closed it shut silently.

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Embry asked as I passed him sitting on the sofa. Emmett and Jasper weren't going to get back from the big hunting trip until tomorrow morning, and Lindsey and Seth were already asleep.

I went into the storage closet in the kitchen and dug out a electric lantern.

"Hon? Is everything alright?" He had followed me into the kitchen as I checked the light bulbs in the lantern to make sure they still worked.

I kept silent as I passed him. I went into the front room and took a rose from the coffee table.

"Kelsey," Embry came up behind me, turning me around with his hands on my shoulders. "What's going on." It was almost like it wasn't a question.

I knew, as too often that I did, that if I could, I would have been crying right then and there. "Will you come with me?" I ask in the smallest voice I can manage.

He didn't know where I was going. I knew that. But I also knew that he trusted me and loved me enough to just say yes and take me wherever it was that I was going.

I held his hand tightly as he held onto the lantern. It wasn't that far of a walk, but far enough for me to think. Of anything. Of everything. Everything that had happened and that will happen.

The woods were so silent when I was human. Now I could hear every move of everything. When a moth took flight, I would hear it's wings. When a mother deer would go into her thicket to sleep, I would hear her steps. The woods were no longer safe. No longer beautiful. Ever since that day, that night that I drove to Emily's. That night that Alex decided to take his revenge. Nothing had stayed the same since I was human.

I saw it in the distance, and I squeezed Embry's hand tightly. A rock seemed to drop out of my heart and into my stomach. The rose in my free hand seemed to get heavier and heavier as we neared her.

Embry then realized what we were doing all the way out here. He stopped a few feet from her as I walked on a little. I got-more like fell-down onto my knees in front of her. I brushed the hair out of my face and looked down at the ground in front of me.

Wishing that I could feel the lump in my throat, wishing that I could see tears in my eyes that blur the vision, wishing that I could feel tears dripping down my face I ran my fingers over the damp ground where her head would be. My hand shook softly as it grazed over the ground. I closed my eyes tightly and didn't breathe. Not that I had to strain myself to do so.

I felt Embry walk up behind me and get down on his knees too. He didn't have to say a word. He knew how I felt. He pulled me away from her and into his arms; pressing my face against his chest. I heard his heart beating, his blood rushing through his body. Her heart wasn't beating. She had lost all of her blood. She was gone.

"It's ok," he whispered as he cradled me. His hand rubbed my back while the other cupped the back of my head. "It's ok."

I closed my eyes tighter. She was gone. She was gone. She was never coming back.

Embry did everything for me. He knew that it was going to be hard for me to even come out here. He brushed the leaves that covered her tombstone away. He held my hand as I stood there in silence, speaking to her in my mind as if she was really there.

I knew it was time to go. As much as it pained me, as much as I wanted to stay here forever until I heard her voice again, I had to go.

I got back down on my knees in front of her, placing the rose that I had brought over where her chest was deep down under the ground.

"I- I love you, Tay," I chocked out the words. My hand shook as I released the flower. Images of that night when she lay on the couch, Carlisle pumping her chest to keep her alive long enough for me to say goodbye, flashed through my mind.

I stood up with shaky knees. It was going to be a long walk home.

"C'mere, Hon," Embry held out his arms and picked me up off my feet, cradling me to his chest. I swallowed and looked back at her grave as we walked away.

"_I...I...l..l..love...y...you..kel..s..._" I heard her last words to me ring through my sensitive ears, blocking out everything in the woods as Embry carried me away from my dead and loving friend.

"I love you too, Tay," I whispered very quietly as if back to her. "I love you too."

* * *

**For those of you who wanted to see what outfit Kelsey was wearing that night, do the same that you did to see the Bachelorette party dresses:**

**1) Go to Polyvore . com**

**2) Go to my profile by searching up Taylor Izzie Hallowell**

**3) The outfit is labeled for ya'll! **

**Enjoy! :D**


	13. Tomorrow

**Ohh, unlucky chapter number 13! Well maybe you guys will love this chapter and review more...! (Winkwink) ;D. Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Embry's POV

Once we got back, I had crashed on our bed upstairs instantly. I couldn't get the image out of my head of Kels; the way she looked down at Taylor's grave, the way she looked as if she was straining. It was like she was trying to force herself to cry. My heart squeezed.

I woke up the next morning with Kels laying on my bare chest. Funny, I didn't feel her cool skin against me when I was asleep. "Goodmorning, Sweetheart," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She didn't move. It was like she was a statue of beauty. "Hon?" I asked again, placing my hand under my head. Maybe the fact that we went to Taylor's grave still had her rattled.

"Ari asked why she was different last night."

My heart fell into my stomach. Oh no. We both knew a day would come when she wanted to know answers, but I didn't think it was going to be this soon. "What did you tell her?" I sat up a bit.

Kels shifted a bit so she was laying face down against my chest. "I told her that she wasn't different. She was just special."

I blinked and looked down at her. "Is there even a difference?"

She narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist down on my chest. "Ow! Hey," I jumped. It didn't hurt, but I had a feeling that the way she acted it was like she had already explained it to Ari.

"Yes. There is." Her voice was stubborn. "What else was I supposed to say anyway? I told her be thankful for what she can do instead of how she differs from us."

"Us?" I asked. I had a feeling I would regret it.

She narrowed her eyes again and raised her fist. I put my hands up and sat up. "Ok, Ok, I get it, I get it."

Kels sighed and laid back down on my chest.

"Hey...hey..." I whispered and laid my fingers under her chin to raise her face back up to mine. "What's wrong?"

She blinked and studied my face. "I miss everything."

"What?" I was so confused.

I saw that painful expression flash over her face that made my heart squeeze. "I miss it. Being able to eat my favorite foods. Going out in daylight. Being weak and slow. Being able to CRY!" she whined and pulled away from me, flashing up and sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to me. "Being able to age..." she whispered.

I sighed and sat up. My poor wife...my poor imprint. I didn't know what to do, what to say. How could I make a vampire feel good about herself?

"Hey...hon..." I scooted over to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "You remember what you told Ari?"

She nodded silently.

"You're special too," I whisper, pressing my lips against the top of her head.

"Oh, Embry-"

"No, listen," I interrupted. "You are. You're special. You're super fast. You can see and smell things people can't. You can hold up your hands and throw people into walls!" I chuckle at the end. "Sweetheart, you're special. You're beautiful and smart and..." I pulled her face so she was facing me again. I pressed my forehead against hers and rubbed noses with her. "You should be thankful that you can sparkle like the stars at night and that your eyes can be the color of golden fields..Because I know I am," I smile and kiss her nose softly.

I could tell she was letting the words sink in. I hoped that they would. Even though they were probably some of the corniest things she's ever heard, I just wanted them to make sense.

"Embry..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

I swallowed.

"I love you," Her golden eyes opened and looked into mine.

Score one for Embry.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

"Tomorrow..." Seth whispered in my ear, making me gush and squirm.

"I know!" I giggled.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Tomorrow."

I laughed more. "I know!"

"To-"

"Tomorrow!" I laughed and joined in with him. "Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow!" I sang and laughed some more as he tackled me onto the bed.

I giggled and he laughed as he pulled me on top of him. I looked down and smiled widely at my ring on my left hand. "I can't wait," I whispered.

"Does it look like I can either?" he teased and brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"You don't think we'll have to...postpone, do you?" I asked, biting my lip.

"What!" he sat up, pulling me up with him. "What are you talking about?"

"The vampires," I explained in one word.

He sighed and thought for a moment. "We're not going to postpone."

"But what if-"

He put his finger against my lips, shushing me. "No buts. There's just no way that they're going to just happen to attack tomorrow. Plus if they do, we'll have both vampire clan and wolf pack there. They won't be able to do a thing."

I still wasn't convinced. And he noticed.

"Sweetheart, do you trust me?"

"Is that a trick question..?" I tease.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good. Now, lets go make sure your dress and stuff is down stairs." he got out of bed and pulled a t-shirt on.

This might get interesting.

* * *

"Ribbon?"

"Check."

"Bridesmaid dresses?"

"Check."

"Ari's dress?"

"Check."

"Her basket?"

"Uhh...not check," Emmett fumbled with the large amount of lace and ribbon in front of him. Since when did Kels ask Emmett to help with clothes and check lists?

"Emmettt..." Kels dragged his name out warningly as she looked up from her pad and pen.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" he jumped as he searched through the sea of dresses. I just about busted out laughing as I sat on the stairs. Kels offered to help, but this was just way too funny. And too much.

"I found it," Jasper chuckled from the kitchen. He brought Kels the little basket with ribbon laced through it and set it next to the couch. There wasn't any room anywhere else for it. Everything else was covered by dresses.

"Thanks, Jas," Kels smiled and checked off what must have been the basket part of the list.

"Hey, Kels?" I asked.

"Hey, what?" She asked back, not looking up from her pad.

"What time are the Cullen's getting here...? I mean everyone else-"

"They're already here." She answered quickly, scurrying over to my dress to examine it.

I blinked. When did this happen? "What? When?"

"They came last night," she replied.

"Where-"

"They're getting things set up for the reception tomorrow. Trust me, Alice has things covered there," Kels smiled.

"And you got them covered here," I chuckle and look at Emmett and Jasper who both smile dorkily at me.

"Better her than Alice," Emmett muttered. "Oh, no offense, Man." He added quickly looking at Jasper.

He chuckled and nodded. "Non taken."

"Did you find anything?" I asked as Seth and Embry filed in, followed by Quil and Jared. "Hey!" I squealed and got up off of the stairs. "I've missed you guys!" I giggled and they each picked me up in their own hug.

"Speak for yourself! Where have you been hiding?" Jared beamed at me, ruffling my hair.

"Oh you know, Seth's been keeping her to himself," Paul joked, nudging Seth in the ribs.

"Ha, ha, so funny," Seth chuckled.

"So did you see anything out there?" I asked again, kinda feeling antsy about it.

Paul and Jared exchanged glances then looked at me. "There's definitely a smell out there, but when we tried to track it, we lost it. It was like they disappeared into thin air," Paul said. He didn't look too happy. I couldn't blame him.

Seth didn't look so great either. "It'll be fine, Iz."

I sighed and nodded. "If you guys say so."

"Oh, hey, Iz, I forgot to tell you," Kels looked over at me. "Mom and Dad are coming in tonight and they wanted to go out to dinner with all of us. And...they brought someone," she added, smiling from ear to ear.

Oh boy. I had a feeling I was going to regret this. "Who?"

"Uncle Duck."

I regretted it. As soon as she said it. I regretted it.


	14. I Love You, I Want to Kill You

**I'm so sorry that it's been a while, so to make it up to ya'll I've made THE longest chapter so far! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Darin's POV

I froze in the doorway, the shopping bags dangling from my arms. I was in trouble, and I knew it. Shit.

"You better start explaining," She tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Explain what?" I asked as I started to pass by her.

She turned around on her heel and caught up to me, leveling her strides with mine. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Shopping," I smirked and showed her the shopping bags in my hands. I had bought three jeans, five shirts, and even my tux for the wedding all under budget. Who said a man couldn't shop?

"Don't be a smart alik," she snapped, glaring at me. "You were gone for two days."

"There was a midnight sale," I shrugged and set the bags on the table.

"Bull," she rolled her eyes and walked to the other side. Somebody was pissy tonight.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I asked, noticing she had done her hair and had on a skirt and nice shirt.

"None of your business," she narrowed her eyes. "Where were you, Darin?" she glared.

"I told you. There was a midnight sale at one of the stores and I didn't want to miss out. So I just got a motel and stayed there," I started to dig through the bags, making sure I had all the receipts.

"There are vampires here." Her voice was cold and blank. I looked up from the bags to see her leaning against the wall casually, her eyes fixed on the bags in front of me as her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Course there are. Aren't the Cullen's or what-they're-names here-" I started but was interrupted by her quickly.

"You know what I mean." she snapped quickly.

"What do you-"

"Darin, do you know who they are?" she asked, her voice softening a bit.

"Know who?" I looked at her.

"Who are they, Darin!" She screamed, bouncing up off of the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I jumped back in surprise. What did she think I was! I traitor or something! She had it all wrong!

"Darin, dammit lives are at stake who are they!" she screamed again and stormed to the other side of the table, making me back up against the wall.

"Lindsey!" I yelled in shock as my back hit the wall.

"You're a traitor!" she slapped me in the face. "You lied!"

"What are you talking about!" I was so confused!

"Hey hey hey hey!" Seth bounded down the stairs as Lindsey raised her hand again to slap me. He grabbed her around the waist and her hand, pulling her away from me.

"He lied to us!" She screamed and thrashed in his arms. "He's a traitor!"

"Shh, Lindsey, shh, you need to calm down," He whispered to her, petting her head and holding her against his chest.

My "heart" squeezed as I watched them. I wanted to be the one holding her. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright and be able to kiss her. I wanted HIM to be the one against the wall and being called a traitor.

"We have to go," Seth watched me as he led Lindsey towards the stairs.

"Mm." I nodded and looked at Lindsey as she kept her eyes on me.

"Leave her alone for a while," Seth added as he walked her up the staircase.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the bags on the table top.

I pulled out the last receipt and tucked it into my wallet even though I probably wouldn't need it. I sighed and stuffed the wallet in my back jeans pocket and walked into the kitchen. God I had never seen her speak-more like yell-at me that way before. It was like she truly believed that I knew the vampires she was talking about.

I slammed the counter top and looked out the window. In a horror movie, someone would be standing mere inches from the glass. My life couldn't be even closer to a horror movie.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Seth took my hand and rubbed the back of it as we sat in the backseat. Embry was driving and Kels had Ari on her lap up front.

"It's going to be fine," He reassured me. Nothing had worked. I had the worst feeling in the world that Darin was up to something. I just knew it. But he seemed so innocent when I confronted him...

I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my face. "I know, I know..." I rolled my eyes. God was I a mess or what?

"Well calm down, Sweetheart. You look like you're going to have a heart attack," he rested his hand on the side of my face and smiled at me. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Hey Linds..." Kels chuckled from the front seat. "Look who's here."

Oh boy. I looked in the parking lot to see a bright cotton candy blue mustang convertible parked next to my parent's car. Only one man could own something like that.

"Who's that, Mommy?" Ari pointed out the windshield as a man bounded out of the restaurant. He was kinda tall with a little weight. He had red hair with a red mustache to match, with glasses and a bright yellow shirt on.

Kelsey laughed. "That, Ari, is Uncle Duck."

"This is going to be interesting," Embry mumbled as he parked the car.

"THERE ARE MY GIRLS!" Uncle Duck laughed as he jogged up to us, grabbing Kels and I in a tight hug. "Why haven't you come down to Florida!" he chuckled.

"Oh, we've been busy," Kels tried to keep her laughs quiet. "Duck this is Arianna, my daughter, and this is Embry, my husband," she smiled proudly.

"Well, well, well!" Duck tilted his chin up as he looked Embry up and down who stood about six inches taller than him. "Looks like you got a good one, Kelster," he winked at her and laughed.

She blushed and smiled.

"Duck, this is Seth," I stepped forward, Seth's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Oh-ho!" he raised his eyebrows and looked at Seth, who also was taller than him. "Good catch, missy," he joked as he held out his hand to Seth. "Very nice to meet you, very nice." Oh my goodness...

Seth looked from me to him then shook Duck's hand. "Pleasure's all mine-"

"Call me Duck," he answered for him.

"-Duck," Seth smiled awkwardly. I took his free hand in mine to show him that he was alright.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite..often," I joked and winked at Duck as Seth calmed a bit.

From then on out it wasn't too bad. Mom and Dad were happy to see Seth, Embry, Kels and I again, and even more excited to see Ari. Mom was always one of those moms who dreamed of being a grandma for who knows how long.

Seth sat next to me on my left, Kels on my right, Embry on the other side of her, Ari in her booster seat, Mom next to her, Dad next to Mom, and of course, that left Duck on the other side of Seth. I could tell he was worried. So when Uncle Duck got up to go to the bathroom, I grabbed his hand and whispered, "Are you alright?"

He swallowed and looked up to make sure no one was watching. "I think I'd rather take on a clan of vampires right now."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be fine."

He tried to smile but Uncle Duck made his appearance again and sat back down. "So, you two love birds, how long have you been together?"

Seth and I exchanged glances and he forced a smile. "Just about two years," Seth answered.

"Oh really now...? Where'd ya meet? The stripper's club?" He busted out laughing along with my parent's. This was the typical "Duck Humor." He had always teased Kels and I that we were so beautiful that we should be in the stripper district. My dad didn't think it was too funny when we were little kids.

Seth looked uncomfortable as he tried to chuckle too.

"Nah, I'm just kidding with ya, Kid," Duck slapped Seth on the back.

He looked down at me as he replied. "Oh..yeah.."

"So how many kids you gonna have?" Duck blurt out, making me cough on my water that I was drinking and Seth's eyes widen larger than quarters.

"What?"

"Kids?" Seth and I said in unison.

"Well yes! Little midgets just like you used to be, Izzers! How many?" he asked again.

"Oh..well..uh...I didn't even think we were going to have any," I stuttered, feeling my stomach churn. I wasn't anywhere near ready to answer this question.

Seth looked down at me worriedly.

"This bread is so amazing," Embry butted in. Thank god.

The rest of the night went by a lot smoother. We agreed that I would meet Mom and the Cullen's at my house at nine in the morning to get ready for the wedding. My stomach churned as we sat in the back seat again. I noticed Seth was somehow different after the dinner. Which scared me to the fullest. I really hoped nothing Duck said would changed his mind about anything. I felt the imprint between us pull slightly, making my heart squeeze.

Seth had told me him and the rest of the pack were going to go out for his 'bachelor party,' so I followed him as he trudged up the stairs into our bedroom.

"Hun...?" I asked as he walked to his dresser, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Hm...?"

"Are you alright...?" I felt more worried about him than I had in a long time. He'd never been this quiet. Ever.

"Fine," he replied quickly, making me suck in a breath. I knew how this went. I'd ask if he was ok, then he'd say 'fine' or 'alright' even though it was the complete opposite. He has to remember sometimes that this is ME he's talking (and even getting married) to.

"Seth, please," I walked closer to him as he froze up over his dresser; his back to me.

"Iz..." He dropped a piece of clothing in the dresser drawer. "I love you, and you love me...right?"

I blinked and stepped closer. "Why would you ever have to ask that?" I felt more worry build up inside me. Was he having second guesses? I was so going to kill Duck for this.

"Why not kids, Iz?" his voice was cool but stiff as he gripped the edges of the dresser drawer.

His question shot through me like a knife through my heart. My entire body froze up and I tried not to let my jaw drop.

"Why not?" he turned around to face me. His face was full of pain; it was obvious. He wanted kids. He wanted a family to come home to after patrol. Little girls or boys to cradle when they have nightmares and to play with in front of the T.V. He wanted babies.

"Seth..." I heard my weak voice crack. How could I ever say no to him? I knew I had to, but how? "I...I just...I don't...I can't..."

"What do you mean you can't!" I felt a rush of pain through me. Thanks a lot, Imprint bond.

I closed my eyes tightly. "I just don't want kids, Seth." I felt my hands go in fists and my body tense as I swallowed, waiting for him to go over the edge. Would he be mad or depressed? I didn't know what to expect.

"Iz...Izzie...Lindsey..." he whispered. The only thing I heard in his voice was pure pain and sadness. "Why...? Why not...?"

I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I just don't, Seth." My voice cracked again.

The imprint bond tightened and I felt his pain and sadness. I felt horrible, like I had broken his heart. But I just couldn't be a mother! I just couldn't! I would never be. That was Kelsey's job, she always wanted it. But I didn't want it.

I swallowed as I watch him walk over to the bed, his knees wobbling.

"Seth," I whimpered out again. I couldn't bear to see him like this. He looked miserable. It reminded me of Embry the night Kelsey had supposedly died.

He held his head in his hands. My heart squeezed again and I walked over to the bed, standing in front of him.

"Seth..." I murmured down to him.

He didn't move, but I knew he was listening.

"Because I love you...And I know that that kind of decision is not mine to make..." I whispered down to him.

Like he was being resurrected, his head lifted from his hands and he looked up at me as if I was an angle sent from heaven. "Wh...what...?" he stammered.

"I love you, Seth," I whispered and let my hands snake around his head, holding him against my stomach as I leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

I almost heard him cry with happiness as he kissed my stomach tenderly. "I love you so much, Lindsey."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Not in the good way.

* * *

Carlisle looked at me from his chair. His lips were in a strait line as if he was thinking deeply. Seth's hand was wrapped tightly around mine as we sat on the sofa across from him. I knew Seth was scared stiff about this but we had to know. I didn't want to try for nothing!

He swallowed and looked from me to Seth. "When was it, that you turned?" he asked me.

"Oh..uh.." I had to think about this for a minute. "About a year and three months ago, give or take a few weeks." Was it really that long ago?

Carlisle nodded and stood up to pace. "And you don't have any powers, not speed nor strength?"

I shook my head. "No."

"But you do drink blood?"

"Only when I crave it, which is about once every other week."

"And your eyes?"

"Turn black but only when I get super thirsty." I felt Seth's hand tighten around mine.

He sighed and continued to pace back and forth in front of us as he thought. "Do you have a picture of you around the time that you were turned...?" he asked as he stopped moving.

I thought for a moment then shook my head. "I..I don't think so.."

"Oh! I do!" Seth jumped and reached in his pocket for his phone. "I took it just before she was taken," he winced slightly and flipped open his phone to a picture of me with my hair down and smiling at him. I was in the kitchen leaning up against the counter top. I remembered that day. How happy I was...

"Perfect," Carlisle muttered and looked at the picture. He continuously looked back and forth between the picture and me then sighed slightly. "Lindsey, will you please put your hair down and stand up for me?"

I nodded and pulled the bun out of my hair, letting my waves fall down my chest. He walked up to me, putting the picture right next to my face as he looked.

"Your hair..." he murmured.

"What? What is it?" I asked quickly.

"It's the same exact length..." his eyes narrowed as he compared us.

I swallowed.

He flipped the phone shut and looked at me as he handed the phone back to Seth. "When was the last time you had your cycle?"

My eyes widened and I froze. Well wasn't this lovely. Come to think of it...I couldn't even remember. "I...I don't know..." I hadn't even thought about it. "The last one I remember...was..." I felt my eyes widen again and I felt my knees wobble.

"Before you were taken..." He finished my sentence.

Oh no. I knew this wasn't good. I fell backwards against Seth, who hadn't caught on yet. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Carlisle backed up a bit and leaned up against the recliner. "I'm sorry, Lindsey," he murmured. "But it's impossible for you to get pregnant. You're immortal. You can't change or age. It's impossible."

Seth froze up instantly. Oh no. Seth, no. I looked up at him to see tears leaking out of his sad eyes.

"Seth..." I whispered out as Carlisle stepped out of the room.

"I'm sorry," he murmured before exiting.

Seth's grip on my hand suddenly came from tight to almost not even there. He stared strait ahead as another small tear fell down his cheek.

"Seth...?" I whispered again, leaning closer to him.

"It's not your fault." His voice was cold and full of pain.

I sat up a bit. Well, Lindsey, you got what you wanted. You happy now? I felt so selfish.

"I'm sorry, Seth," I felt my voice crack as a lump formed in my throat.

He sat up and shook his head. "We'll worry about this later. Right now we have a wedding to worry about. I have to go," he got up off of the couch like hot coals were underneath him.

"Seth," I stood up before he could walk out the door.

He paused to look back at me as he opened the door. "I'll meet you at the alter, Sweetheart." And with that he closed the door to go off with the pack.

I felt like I had been hit in the stomach with a rock. Like I had been beaten down with a baseball bat and left in crumpled pieces. As I laid in the empty bed staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't decide if I was upset that I was immortal, or if I was excited because I would get to stay with Seth for all eternity.

Eternity. That was a lot to look forward to.

**Hey Everyone! I hope Ya'll loved the chapter! Just in case if any of you were curious, I made outfits for Kelsey, Lindsey, Embry, and Seth for the dinner. All you have to do is once again go to my Polyvore home page, and they'll be on there :) Luv Ya'll Lots!**


	15. Forever

**Hey everyone! So since I've made you wait so long for the actual wedding chapter, I didn't want to make you wait any more. So this one's kinda long, but I highly doubt you mind! ;D It's been a while since I've heard some reviews, so that'd help me with future ideas on chapters! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

My eyes opened up to see the ceiling above me. I could hear birds chirping outside and I could see the grey clouds making the room slightly dark. I didn't want to move. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't moving about just yet...

The only thing that I could feel was my steady breathing making my chest rise and fall slowly. Even that seemed to disappear in the morning haze. I turned slowly to look at the clock beside the bed; 8:37. I let out a soft, slow breath as I returned to my wakening position on my back.

I was getting married today. In twenty four hours I would be Mrs. Clearwater. Seth's wife. I lifted my hand to look at the ring on my finger, how it glistened in whatever light was shining through the window. I would be Seth's within a few hours. Today was finally the day.

Normally, if I was my usual self, I would have shot out of bed and ran downstairs. But for some odd reason, I felt changed. I stood up slowly and took my time as I grabbed my fuzzy robe off the back of the bathroom door. It was so warm and plush-like and comforting. As I tightened the strap, a wave of nerves kicked in. Was I ready for this? Marriage? Immortality? What about Seth? Would he be willing to phase for the rest of his life so we can be together always? Could it be that I was asking too much of him? Being selfish?

I swallowed and hugged the robe tighter around me. No. It couldn't be. I walked coolly out of the bedroom, glancing back to see a ray of light on our bed.

* * *

Seth's POV

Some bachelor party.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand over my face as Embry wrapped his arm around me. "Hey, you ok?"

I shook my head silently.

"Do you want a beer?" he offered me one that he had already opened. This had to be his fifth or six one tonight.

"No. Thanks man," I groaned and stood up off the log, walking away from the bonfire and towards the cliffs. I walked to the edge until I saw nothing but the water and the dark night sky.

Embry would normally come after me. But I knew that he knew this wasn't the time. Maybe he would come a little later, but not now. As I looked up at the sky, my eyes danced over the stars that shimmered on the black canvas. I instantly thought of Lindsey's bright eyes the day I first laid my eyes on her. How they glistened in the light and shone like the stars out tonight.

I sighed and felt my knees wobble weakly. I wasn't scared of tomorrow. But I was scared that after tonight Lindsey would be different. She knew she was immortal now. I would now phase for the rest of my life just to be with her. No matter what I will not leave her.

"Seth." I heard a voice walk up behind me. I didn't take my eyes off of the sky. I knew who it was by his voice. "You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "There's so many things that are going wrong..." I trailed off as I looked at the stars.

Sam nodded at my side. "But there can be many things that are going right."

"What?" I asked and looked at him as his head was tilted towards the stars too.

He sighed softly and kept his eyes towards the stars. "You're marrying her, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"She's in your life for good, isn't she?"

"Of course."

"Then you don't need anything else, then do you."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't meant to be one. He was stating it like it was an order or command.

"What...?" I asked again.

Sam sighed and looked down at the rocks at our feet. "You know, Emily can't get pregnant. And for a while, I was upset at the thought of not having kids. I wasn't mad at her, how could I be?" he looked as if he was trying to force a smile on his face to make himself feel better. "But I had always wanted to be a father..."

"I know how that feels..." I muttered under my breath.

He lifted his head and looked at me, making me shut up. "But then when those leeches took her from me last year...She was the only thing I was worried about anymore. It didn't matter to me that we couldn't have kids. SHE mattered the most to me, and she will always be the only thing."

Sam turned around as I looked up at the stars again. He placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed softly. "Like I said...I don't know what your problems are, but there are many things going right for you, Seth." After that, I heard him walk back to the circle of laughing pack members.

I don't know if he didn't know, or if he knew but was faking it so he had his little teaching lesson. Whatever the case, what he said went through my head like a train through a wall. Images of Lindsey being tied up by Alex and being bitten by the leech and being unconscious from electric shock ran through my mind, making my stomach queasy. Not to mention, there was a new threat to worry about. Lindsey was or could be in danger, and I was worried about the fact that we couldn't have kids.

What the hell was the matter with me?

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair as I kicked a rock off the edge and into the water down below. How could I be so selfish? I swallowed and looked up into the sky again.

"I'm sorry, Iz. I'm so sorry..." I felt a burn in my throat as tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lindsey's POV

The chocolate chips melted in my mouth as I chowed down on the pancakes in front of me. Well, half-pancakes.

"Mom's gonna be here soon, and Esme, Alice, and Rose offered to help," Kels mumbled as she washed the frying pan in the sink. Funny how she couldn't eat anymore and yet she'd still make me my favorite food in the world.

"Mmkay..." I mumbled, my mouth full of pancake and chocolate chips.

She looked up from the pan and then back down. "Something wrong?"

"MmNo," I muttered and let the fork land on the plate with a clang.

Kels rolled her eyes and went back to the dishes. "I know that noise."

"What are you talking about?" I tried the infamous act-clueless-line.

Didn't work on her. "Linds, I know you like the back of my hand. What's wrong?" She took my plate from me and started to wash it down as she put the pan in the other sink.

I groaned. Why did she always have to be right? "It's Seth and me."

She rose her eyebrows and set the washed dishes in the sink to dry. "What about him?" Kels turned around and leaned up against the sink.

"It's nothing..." I muttered. I loved her, but she was starting to get annoying.

"Nothing is bs," She paced next to me before I could leave the kitchen. "So tell your big sister what's wrong or I'll have to strangle you." If I was in a better, less stressed mood, I would have smiled. I looked her up and down and realized how human she looked this morning. Her hair was in a messy bun with little strands of her hair pulled out of it. She had on a tank top with a zip up sweat shirt on over top and a pair of sweat pants on that said 'Aleta Volleyball." This was the most human I had seen her since..well, the few days before she was "killed."

"I'm immortal," I answered.

Blinking, Kels put her hand on her hip. "What? Are you for cereal?"

Since when was the last time she said 'for cereal'? I didn't want to go back any more. "Carlisle 'diagnosed' it last night. I haven't changed since I was bitten." To that moment I still hadn't decided if I was happy about it, or if I was dreading it.

"Why wouldn't Seth be-" She stopped, froze, then looked me over. "Oh, Iz...I'm so sorry-"

I guess I was dreading it. "Oh just stop, it's not like you understand what it's-" Shit.

Like she was slapped in the face, she straitened up and her expression faded from worried to blank. I was in deep trouble.

"Kels, no, I didn't mean it that way!" I tried to stop her as she started to walk away.

"I'll meet you up in your room. Mom's here." Her voice was cold and blank and dead as she walked out the door, probably to help Mom bring in whatever stuff she had with her.

This was not my morning. I jogged up the stairs to make sure the bedroom was all clean so I wouldn't look like a pigsty. Just as I was tossing shorts into the hamper, the door opened and in came Mom, Rose, Esme, Emily, Leah, Alice, and leading up the rear came Kelsey. Oh boy...

Mom had the dress in hand and laid it out on the bed. "You ok, Sweetheart?" She smiled and pushed back some of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled and nodded silently. "Yeah, nervous."

She chuckled and nodded in agreement. "We were all like that."

"Ok, Izzie, let's get your hair and makeup done before you get your dress on," Alice held out her hand to lead me into the bathroom. I saw Rose hooking up the hair curlers and Emily spreading out the hairspray. Oh my goodness.

* * *

"Izzie! OK, I swear, I'm almost done!" Leah giggled as she sprayed my hair with hairspray again, making me chuckle and wince.

I chuckled and closed my eyes so the spray wouldn't get in my eyes.

"Ok...almost...done!" Emily laughed as everyone backed away from me, letting me see into the mirror.

Wow. I mean, I had done well before with my own hair, but WOW.

They had curled every bit of my hair possible. It was somehow pulled back into some sort of half bun half ponytail thingy, with little bits of it sticking out. Little flowers were placed around the edge of it. My makeup was simple but they made it elegant. They had dusted me with a soft glitter powder making my skin shimmer. I was in awe.

"C'mon, you, don't sit there gawking at yourself! We still have work to do!" Alice giggled and helped me up off of the stool. Mom or someone had placed a small step stool in the middle of the room so I could get my dress on. They pulled the large amount of fabric around my body and tied it tightly in the back.

"What time do we have to be there?" I asked as Rose and Esme worked together on tying the bodice.

"It's 10:45 now, it starts at 11:30. We have time, don't worry," Alice smiled at me. I looked over and saw Kels helping Arianna with her hair. She had pulled it into a low side bun and brushed her bangs across her forehead. She hadn't spoken to me or looked at me since earlier this morning, making my stomach clench.

"Where's Seth?" Mom asked.

"They're over at our place," Emily answered. "Sam's making sure all the boys are in line."

Mom and I giggled. "That sounds like a challenge."

I sighed softly, making sure I was smiling so I couldn't show my true emotions to everyone in the room. I looked over at Kelsey then back to the girl in the mirror. Her hair was in a beautiful updo, her face beautiful, her dress the final touch.

"Emmett's here!" Alice chirped as she passed out the blue dresses. Seth and I agreed that we weren't into the all-white wedding theme. Instead we liked my favorite color, aqua blue, and white.

As everyone around me got into their dresses and curled or straitened their hair, I couldn't help but wonder if Seth was going through the same thing that I was...

* * *

Seth's POV

"Embry! Dammit give me the hair gel!" Jared pushed past me and scrambled for the gel in Embry's hand.

"Give me a minute, Jeez!" Embry held it above Jared's head as he worked it through his hair.

"God, you two are worse than me," I rolled my eyes and walked back to the living room where Sam and Paul were.

"Well, Sor-ry!" Embry exclaimed from the bathroom. "I had one too-many beers last night."

"That's exactly why Kelsey's gonna mount your ass on the wall," Paul chuckled and smirked.

We all got similar tuxes so we'd match decently. Everyone except Sam, Paul, and Quil had spiked the front of our hair. I knew Lindsey loved it when I did that, so I prayed that maybe it would help make it up to her.

"You look nervous," Jake came up behind me and patted my back. He had married Nessie secretively apparently. Probably because he didn't want Edward to rip off his head when he kissed her.

I chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" I was trying so hard to hide my nerves and worries, but I guess Jake could see right through me sometimes. But then again, there were times when all of us could just hear each other...

"Ahh, don't be. It's not as bad as everyone says," he chuckled.

"Easy for you to say," I smiled.

Jake shrugged and smiled in agreement. "True, but just remember, you've taken on worse things than just saying 'I do,'"

He had a point there.

"You guys ready or what, you little pansies..." Paul yelled into the bathroom.

"Ok! Ok!" Embry and Jared scrambled out and adjusted their tuxes.

"We all good?" Sam looked around at everyone.

"It's 10:58!" Quil stormed through the front door, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle right behind him.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, noticing 3 Cullen's instead of 4. Sam still hadn't gotten fully used to the Cullen's being friends with us, but he'd gotten a little used to it. Let's just say when you live with them, you don't have much of a choice. Leeches or not.

"He's picking up the girls. They're already on their way, which means _you're_ late," Jasper winked and grinned at me.

"Shit. C'mon guys, let's go!" I hollered and we all crowded out the door.

Jake, Embry and I all parked our trucks here last night, so everyone just hopped into the back. I didn't know where the hell I was going, so I trailed behind Jake.

As we pulled up to the small church, I felt my stomach flip. It was already 11:05 and the wedding started in 10 minutes.

"Seth! Where the hell have you been!" Kelsey scrambled out of the doors and ran up to me as I was getting out of the truck.

"Sorry, Embry had a fashion emergency," I smirked at him as he climbed out of his truck.

Kels chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake, you boy's can't do a bow right, can you?" she chuckled and adjusted the bow tie. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Mama, Mama!" Ari squealed as she ran down the stairs. She was in a white dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Her hair was in a low side bun with her bangs across her forehead.

"I'm over here, Sweetie," she called to her as she finished the bow. "Lindsey's worried sick about you."

I sighed and nodded. "I bet, sorry we're late."

She shook her head and smiled. Embry ran up behind Arianna and swooped her off of her feet, giving her a raspberry on her cheek.

"Daddy! No!" She laughed and squealed. "You're gonna mess up my hair!"

"Oops!" Embry chuckled and set her down, smoothing out her dress. "You'll look beautiful either way, Princess."

I let out a soft sigh and smiled a bit, trying not to let my emotions overcome me.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!" Alice yelled from the top steps of the church.

My stomach felt queasy as I jogged up the stairs. "Everything's gonna be fine, you'll be ok," Embry ran next to me.

"Easy for you to say!" I grumbled as we pushed through the doors

. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen had already taken their places. Thank God for Alice's coordination. Everyone had already been seated and the priest was already at the alter.

Just as I got to the stairs, I heard the music strike up, and everyone stood up to turn and look behind us. I froze, knowing who they were looking at. I sucked in a breath and slowly turned around to watch her. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. All I could see was Lindsey, in her white flowing gown, walking towards me; her eyes glistening as she looked into mine.

How did I end up with such a magnificent woman?

* * *

Darin's POV

"Trevor, dammit, tell him I'm through with him!" I snarled and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You know it doesn't work like that, Darin. You know that perfectly well," he narrowed his eyes at me and shook my hand off.

"Well you know what he'll do to her if we go through with it!" I snapped and he froze. "Both of them."

Like he was thinking about my words, he turned around to face me. "You can't just take this from him then walk away with nothing for him, Darin. You know he won't let you do it."

I nodded. "I've seen what he can do. We can take him, Trevor. If we can get the clans together-"

"Impossible," he shook his head and started to walk towards his car again.

"Why? They'll want to protect their family and imprints, they'll do anything to, you know that."

"No, they'll kill you, oh wait, US," he snarled and started to walk again.

"Wait, what, why?" What the hell was he talking about? Had he phased one-too-many times?

He sighed and slammed his hand on the top of the car. "Listen, Darin. We've done something bad. Don't think we haven't. You know perfectly well that we're betrayers. Doesn't matter what way you slice it. If they find out what WE did, they will kill us."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Lindsey won't let them, Karli won't let them-"

"Karli doesn't know. And obviously Lindsey isn't exactly 'Team Darin'."

I was shocked. "Woah, woah, wait. What?"

He sighed and got in the car as I slid into the passenger seat. "I didn't want her to worry." he looked at me grimly.

I tried not to laugh. "WORRY! You have got to be KIDDING me!"

He looked at me again as he started the car and pulled out down the long driveway. "It's not funny."

"The hell it is!" I looked at him like he was insane. "Trevor, she's the freaking bargaining chip!"

"You don't think I know that!" he growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "What about Lindsey? She's yours isn't she?"

"Well obviously we're not going to OUR wedding, are we?" I snapped.

He nodded. "True."

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked as we pulled up to the church.

"Absolutely nothing. Until they cheat us, we can't do anything."

Dammit I hated this game.

* * *

Seth's POV

As she walked up to my side, I took her hand and smiled down at her. "You look beautiful," I breathed.

Iz blushed and gripped my hand tightly. "I'm sorry for-"

"No need to be sorry," I whispered quickly. "I'm the one who should be."

She looked as if she didn't know what to say for a moment. She then smiled and turned to Kelsey as she handed her her bouquet. "I'm sorry." I heard her whisper to her sister.

Kels looked down at her feet for a moment then back up at her smiling softly as Linds turned back to me. It was time.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." the priest began. I tuned him out for a moment as I looked at Lindsey from the corner of my eye. I couldn't stop looking at her. Hell, I didn't want to stop looking!

"Seth, do you take Lindsey, to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

I jumped slightly and nodded, feeling my face turn hot. "Yes! I mean, I do." God I was a idiot. I could practically hear Embry smirking and trying not to laugh.

"And do you, Lindsey take Seth to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled her sweet gentle smile and turned to me again.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked me. I nodded and waved her over.

Arianna held up the pillow with the two rings on it. I squatted down to her eye level and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Cutie," I whispered as she blushed and grinned; backing up again to her mother.

I took Lindsey's hand in mine and grinned at her. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

She looked as if she was about to cry tears of happiness. That's all of a response I could ask for. I slipped the ring on her finger and she beamed up at me. "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband," she slid the ring onto my finger, making my stomach clench.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest smiled widely at us and backed up a step.

I wrapped my arm around Lindsey's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Applause filled the room as we pulled away, beaming at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater!"

Lindsey smiled and squealed happily as she grabbed my hand and raced down the aisle. As we ran, our family and friends began throwing petals out over us.

As we pushed through the doors, Lindsey squealed again as she saw the limo Alice helped me rent. Everyone followed us out to the stairs and I held out my arm for Iz to help her in the car. "Why thank you, Mr. Clearwater," Izzie giggled and climbed into the back with a little difficulty from her skirt and train.

I chuckled and got in beside her. "You're more than welcome, Mrs. Clearwater." The words were like melted chocolate in my mouth.

As the car began to pull away I looked out the window at everyone on the front steps. There, in the front was Darin; his hands shoved down into his pockets with his eyes on our car. His face was grim and he looked at is he sighed as he walked away from the church towards Trevor's car.

If only he hadn't done what he did to Lindsey, I might have had some sympathy for him.


	16. Congratulations

**Hey everyone! I think I forgot to say so, but both Arianna's dress and the bridesmaid dresses are posted up on my Polyvore account. I also put Lindsey's hair for her wedding up on my fanfiction profile. Hope I get some reviews! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

I gripped Seth's hand tightly as we rode in the limo. Apparently we had to drive around for a little while before going to the reception. Kelsey had told me days ago that where it was was a surprise. I hoped it wasn't in some dorky building...

"Linds, I-" Seth mumbled and looked down at his lap before looking back up at me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's alright, Seth. It is, I swear." I gripped his hand tighter.

Seth sighed and shook his head a bit. "But I feel so selfish for asking so much from you."

Feeling horrible, I swallowed and looked down at my knees hidden behind the fabric. "It's kinda technically my fault, you know." As if he was electrocuted, he looked at me worriedly. "I mean, I am the one who's immortal. I'm taking so much away from you that you wanted so badly..." I trailed off looking away from his eyes.

"Linds," he pulled my face up back to his with his fingers under my chin. "I don't care if you're immortal. I don't care if we don't have kids. I have you, and that's all that matters to me; to have you, as my wife, for the rest of eternity."

I swallowed and looked into his eyes. "But, all the phasing..."

"I don't care. If that's what it takes to be with you, then so be it. Besides...I know you love me in my wolf form," He chuckled and winked at me. I couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness inside me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater?" the driver spoke out, making me flinch quickly.

"Yes?" Seth answered for me, smiling at how I reacted. He made me feel so loved but yet so childish sometimes.

"We're here," He replied as the car stopped.

I felt as if butterflies had replaced my stomach. Seth squeezed my hand tightly and grinned. "You ready?"

Nervously, I nodded while biting my lip. "Yeah. Let's go."

He climbed out of the car and held my hand as I exited. I looked around trying to figure out where we were exactly. I saw all the cars parked around us, but in front of us stood a large rustic barn.

"Oh..my.." I couldn't finish my sentence. It was just like I pictured it. Well, the front was anyway. The rustic barn made the atmosphere homey, while the creme white lights strung everywhere gave it that modern touch. It was absolutely perfect. I couldn't wait to see the inside.

Seth chuckled and motioned towards the door. "C'mon, let's do this." I giggled and followed him as I picked up my large dress.

"Here they are, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater!" The d.j. announced as we stepped through the door. The room was covered in creme lights and everyone's faces were lit just as bright. I was in awe at how beautiful everything was but then soon snapped out of it as everyone's applauds filled my ears.

It was like a fairy tale. Everything was gorgeous, the food was amazing. Even the D.J. played perfect music. But I did dread the idea of dancing with Seth. What if I messed up? I'd have to remember that for ETERNITY!

"Excuse me everyone..."

My eyes widened as Seth and I turned our heads at Embry's direction, then back to each other to exchange glances. Oh no...

"I'd like to take the opportunity to give the first speech," he spoke into the microphone as he turned to Seth and I. "I've known Seth for a long time now. And although we're not family, we sure as hell has come close to being it." He smiled then continued on. "When Lindsey came into his life...boy, I could see that it was literally, 'love at first sight,'" he chuckled. Several other muffled laughs came from across the room. I looked to see who it was and it turned out to be the entire pack and the imprints. Go figure. "She brought the new chapter into his life, and I just wanted to say I'm happy for you, man. We've been through a lot together, and you deserve this. Cheers!" He raised his glass and so did everyone else in the room.

"I'd actually like to say a few words," Kelsey stood up quickly, taking the microphone from Embry who looked at her surprised. "Um...Lindsey is my blood sister. We've been through everything that could possibly ever happen to sisters..." I felt my stomach squirm. "And God forbid shall we go through more," She chuckled and shook her head as she continued. "But there is no one on earth that I'd rather have as the girl who would go through it with me. I love you, Iz. And nothing we say or do is ever going to change any of that," she smiled widely at me and raised her glass again as did everyone else.

Seth squeezed my hand and I smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"First dance!" Everyone laughed as Arianna stood up on her seat and pointed at us. We knew she was just acting younger like her parent's told her too. After all, she did look only six or seven but had the mind of a ten year old.

He stood up and held out his hand. "How bout it? Would you do the honors of dancing with me?" Seth smiled and winked at me.

I took his open hand and grinned back. "How could I refuse?" I giggled as he twirled me just as we got to the dance floor. Once I turned all the way around he took my hand with his other hand around my waist while we stepped in time side to side. It took me only a minute to figure out what song was playing.

_When I see your smile, _

_Tears run down my face. _

_ I can't replace_

_Well now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How the world turns cold and replaces my soul and I know_

_I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one..._

I gasped and smiled widely at him. "How did you know!"

He grinned casually back down at me before pressing his forehead against mine. "I believe this was the song playing the night I slipped into your window..." he trailed off before brushing noses with me, making me blush.

"How did you remember?" I asked.

Seth shrugged as we continued to dance. "I just had a feeling it meant something to you."

_I will never let you fall. _

_I will stand up with you forever. _

_I'll be there for you through it all. _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

I smiled and rested my head on the side of his chest as we swayed from side to side. Suddenly the sounds of glasses clinging filled the room along with the music. I chuckled and lifted my head to look at him. "You know what that means..?"

"I think I have a good idea..." Seth smiled and leaned down as we kissed. I heard a loud whistle come from behind us and I just about pulled away to see who it was. If only I had the strength to...

As the night grew later and later, less and less people would come up and congratulate us. Thankfully, I knew everyone that was there, so I wasn't stuck praying they didn't make me remember their name or anything like that. Otherwise, I would have been dead. The Cullen's were one of the first groups of people to come and see us. I was pleasantly surprised. They treated me almost like I was their own sister or daughter. That's when Esme handed me a tiny package. Inside it was a little bracelet. On it there were little charms of a rose, a shopping bag, a music note, and a heart. I smiled widely and gave each of them hugs. I truly felt like I was part of their family. After everything they had done for me and Kels.

Then came the Pack. It wasn't as quiet as the Cullen's, but it was almost the same. Each of them gave me huge hugs and shook Seth's hand proudly. Then Emily asked to see the bracelet that the Cullen's had given me. Each of the boys stepped forward and took the little chain, adding something on as well. When I got it back, I examined it and saw a little crescent moon, a shooting star, a barbell, a sun, a feather, and then next to the heart was a wolf that sat looking back at me; all made of wood.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed and hugged each of them again. I had never felt so loved in my entire life.

* * *

Darin's POV

I sat at my table, twirling my fork on the table top. Everyone had started to leave but Linds and Seth were still sitting at their table. I then noticed Seth get up and grabbed Embry before disappearing out the door. I guess this was my chance.

I took my time making my way over to Linds. Even though it was probably a long day for her, she still looked as beautiful as she did this morning.

"Linds," I heard my voice go down a notch in volume. What was I? Scared to talk to her now? Jesus was I a loser or what.

She looked up like she was expecting someone else, but then looked almost annoyed. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi," I nodded and stopped before her. "Listen, I uh.."

"Don't apologize." She spoke too quickly for me to speak back let alone think.

"Well I was just going to say congratulations...I'm happy for you..." I tried really hard not to let my emotions get mixed in with my voice, praying she wouldn't hear my sorrow or anger.

"Oh..." she looked down at her lap then back up to me as if she was ashamed. "I'm sorry...Thank you."

I nodded, my lips pressing into a strait line. "I uh...brought you this," I handed her the small box.

Her eyes flickered up to mine then back to the box. "Oh...you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," I answered before she could finish. I watched her take the box and open it, holding up the sparkling necklace. At the end of the chain hung the heart shaped locket. "I got that picture from my mom... apparently that was when you were two and I was three..." As I spoke she opened the locket and gasped.

I knew what she was gasping at. The picture was when my mom and I picked up Iz from her after school day care thing. She was so excited to see me, we hugged each other. That's when Mom snapped the pic.

"I can't believe you have this," She breathed and looked up at me from the locket.

"I thought you should have it. Just so you remember the good ol' days," I shrugged and stepped a little closer to her.

She sighed softly as she looked back at the picture again. I saw a smile form on her lips and she stood up. "I can't thank you enough," she said as she grinned at me.

"It was nothing," I nodded.

"No, it wasn't. I can't thank you enough. Can you clip it on for me?" She asked as she set the empty box on the table. Iz turned around and handed me the necklace. Sighing softly but not loud enough for her to hear, I wrapped the gold chain around her neck and clipped it in the back. She turned around smiling softly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" she asked worriedly, looking down at it before looking back at me.

"It looks great on you," I answered.

Before she could say anything else I stepped forward again, pulling her into a tight hug.

She made a noise as if she was going to say something, but I didn't let go. As if she was giving up, she relaxed and hugged me back; resting her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Darin." I heard her whisper.

I smiled and pressed my mouth against the side of her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Lindsey?"

She jumped back away from me as Seth walked up to us. "Are you ready to go...?" He eyed me then inched closer to Linds who took his hand.

"Yes, Darin was just congratulating us," she answered, avoiding my eye contact.

"Congratulating us in what way-" He started but Lindsey grabbed his forearm. "Uh, we should go, Seth. We have to pack..." she trailed off as they started to walk away.

"Goodnight," Lindsey didn't look back at me as she passed me.

"'Night," I mumbled as the two walked outside, leaving me alone in the barn. Well, there goes my heart breaking into pieces.


	17. Forced to Go

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

Linds curled up next to me as we parked in the driveway; a few of the lights of the house on and visible from outside. I was still suspicious about what Darin had said to Lindsey afterward, but I didn't want to ask about it. Now wasn't the time to.

The Cullen's, Embry, Kels and Ari all weren't coming back for just a little while. I had promised to put Arianna in bed since it was way past her bed time.

"You think it's safe to go in there...?" Lindsey giggled and looked out the window waiting for a sign of life from inside. Arianna unbuckled her seat and scampered to Linds's window to look outside.

I chuckled and shook my head in uncertainty. "Not sure. Maybe we should turn around." I winked at Ari who giggled and shook her head. "No!"

Iz laughed and opened up her door, letting Ari out. For a '9' year old, she sure did have a LOT of energy at 12:30 at night. "Nah, I can take anyone in there." I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh teasingly while she put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "You think I can't?" She joked while I slid out of my seat.

"Oh, no no," I winked and shut the door, taking her hand as we walked up the front steps. Ari walked on the other side of Iz, taking her hand. "You can take on anyone you want, Sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head then opened the door as she walked in front of me. I hung back smiling and watching her. She hadn't changed out of her dress; she was going to do that here. And in the bright lights of the house illuminated the flowing gown. She picked Ari up, swinging her around playfully as the two giggled. My heart warmed and I shut the door behind me.

The smell hit me like a car slamming into a wall.

I froze and looked around, trying to find out where the scent was coming from. Lindsey stopped swinging Arianna and put her on the stairs. "Seth...? Seth, what's wrong?"

As if I didn't hear her I ran into the kitchen, following the scent. It must've came through the back door...

"Seth, what is it?"

I followed the trail to the stairs where Ari moved out of the way for me.

"Seth!" Lindsey screamed, making me stop in my tracks on the stairs. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Someone's been here. While everyone was gone. I think it's the same scent from the creek," I spoke fast, wanting to find the source so I could rip it to pieces myself.

"What do you-" She looked at me frantically as I raced up the stairs. "Seth, what are we going to do!" She asked in horror just as the front door opened.

"EMBRY!" I roared and jumped down half of the stairs just as he noticed it.

"No...! Kelsey take Ari." he growled and joined me. "Where have they been!" he asked quickly, looking me in the eye as we walked in the same stride pattern and length.

"I think they came through the back door. They went upstairs but I haven't been up there yet."

He nodded and we jogged back up the stairs together, both of us ready for whatever was up there. I had a feeling that the intruder wasn't going to be up there. I mean, seriously? Who'd be that stupid? But you never know. And with our families down there, we didn't want to take a chance.

We stopped by Ari's room first. He opened the door and we walked in to her pink princess themed room, taking in any scent that wasn't hers. The scent had only gone about a foot into the room before disappearing, so we closed the door and walked down the hall. Next was Kels and Embry's room. He froze and took a sharp breath as we opened the door to a flooding wave of the foul scent. I heard a low growl come from Embry and I followed him into the room. He looked around and mentioned how he didn't leave the bathroom door open or that the dresser drawers weren't open when they left. I knew who's room was next. I swallowed nervously as we opened our bedroom; scanning it for any sign of leech. There was none, but there sure was the stench. I winced and trudged in slowly, noticing how like Embry's, our dresser drawers were open and the bathroom door was open to reveal some of the drawers in there open. The intruder had been gathering things.

Embry and I slowly walked down stairs. Knowing that no one was up there was a slight relief. But knowing that they have our scents and maybe even pictures made us cautious and worried.

"What should we do?" Kels asked as Ari started to fall asleep in her arms.

Embry shook his head. "I don't know...I thought they wouldn't follow us here..." he sighed and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Maybe we should go talk to Sam," I offered.

"No, you two need to pack," Kels intruded, holding Ari against her shoulder.

"Pack?" Iz and I asked in sync.

Embry nodded and stood up. "We didn't have much of a real honeymoon. You guys really need it, and we can take care of things here."

I shook my head but took Lindsey's hand. A honeymoon sounded amazing. Just the two of us somewhere where we didn't have anything to worry about but ourselves. But there was no way I was going to leave my brother and his family here to defend for themselves. How selfish could I be! "No, I'm not going anywhere. You'll need me."

"I can get Jake to come over, it'll be fine. Plus the Cullen's are-"

"I have everything ready you two!" Alice suddenly popped in through the front door. "Phew! What the-!"

"We got it under control," Embry and I groaned at the same time.

Alice blinked, nodded, then made her way to me and Iz. "Your luggage is in the car outside. Jasper's gonna take you to the airport and from there you can sleep on the plane."

"Wait, you-!" Lindsey looked from Alice to me then back to her. Oh boy...

"Yup! Now get going, love birds! The flight leaves in just over forty five minutes!" She pushed us towards the door.

I tried to turn around to look at Embry but was pushed again by Alice. "Wait! Hold on! Embry!" I groaned and tried to see him, but the door shut before I could say another word.

I decided to give in. It was no use fighting Alice. Besides, maybe a small vacation was exactly what Linds and I needed. Especially if we were going to fight any vampires any time soon.

Still in her dress, Linds climbed into the tiny black car with Jasper in the front seat. "Thank you so much, Alice." She smiled as I hopped in next to her.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Alice beamed and blew a kiss to Jasper.

"By the way, where are we going?" I asked as she grabbed the door.

"Oh! You're going to Kiawah, South Carolina!" And with that, she shut the door and we drove off.

Kiawah? South Carolina? Knowing Alice, it would be high class, five star, and very, very expensive.


	18. Late Night Stroll

**Hope to get some reviews! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

"OUCH! Dammit Seth hurry!" I screamed and winced, biting the wash cloth he had given me. He held on tightly to my foot as I squirmed and once tried to kick him off. I thought jumping in waves were supposed to be fun. Well when you jump up in one then come down all the way on a sharp shell that breaks off in your foot, it's not.

"I'm sorry! Just hold still," he winced too as he came at it again with the tweezers. Stupid shell splinter. "I thought you said you were half vampire!"

"I'm immortal not invincible!" I screeched. He took the little needle and brought it near my foot again.

"OWWW!" I screamed again and jolted, tears forming in my eyes. I gripped the cloth with white knuckles as i bit into it, trying not to think of him digging in my skin searching for the cracked bits of shell. "HURRY SETH!"

"I'm sorry! I"m so sorry!" He fumbled as he tightened his grip on my foot and dug into the skin again, making me yelp. "I got it! I got it!" he rejoiced and held up the piece of shell in the tweezers. "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

Breathing heavily I sat up with the towel still in my mouth. I spat it out and looked at him like he was joking.

"Gottcha," he nodded and scampered off to the kitchen where he tossed the little rock into the trashcan.

I sighed and fell back against the pillows on the couch while I groaned, "Some honeymoon."

"Hey now, hey now..." Seth shook his head and jogged back over to me, pretending to sit on my stomach making me laugh till I sat up. "We're together, right? In this amazing cabin, by the beach, alone, in this great South Carolina sun. This is amazing what they have done for us, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled and pulled out a band aid what seemed from air but knowing him he had it already in his pocket. He pulled my foot over to him and placed the band aid on the wound.

"Should I kiss it for you?" He teased and winked at me.

I pretended to think for a minute, making him laugh. "Hmm...a kiss here might do me good," I put my finger to my mouth which was quickly replaced by his sweet lips.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

"Where was the last scent left?" I asked quickly before shutting Ari's door.

Embry sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We don't know."

I closed my eyes and he took my hand as we walked down the stairs. "Alice, are you staying here-"

"To watch Ari," She nodded and finished my sentence. "Yes."

"Thank you," I smiled and she smiled back. "Jas, is Emmett and Ed coming?"

He nodded before giving Alice a quick kiss. "Yes. Carlisle too. They went out to the creek to see if they were out there again."

Lindsey had told me that that was her favorite place to walk. I remember seeing it before and I believed why she loved it so much. But it made me so worried that what if she went there one day and they were there? With no protection? What would I be able to do with myself if I let that happen?

"Alright. The pack's not coming tonight, they'll be here tomorrow, right?" I looked up at Embry to make sure what he told me was correct. Apparently they had some meeting or something like that. I guess the lives of people in Forks and La Push would just have to wait for that.

"Right," Embry didn't look too happy about it either, but at least he was here. That's all that mattered to me.

I took a moment to look at everyone then nodded. "Alright. Let's get going."

Embry led us outside before disappearing in the bushes to phase. He brought me his pants which I neatly folded and laid on the steps. I had a problem with neatness and folding...

He stepped close to me, nuzzling the side of my face with his muzzle. "I love you too, hun." I looked up into his large eyes and saw him smile a bit.

"Where to?" I asked, looking over at Jasper.

He motioned for me to follow him into the forest. "Edward said he'd meet us this way."

I followed, Embry right at my side. I held onto some of his fur feeling like a little child who was afraid of the dark. But I did have reasons to be afraid, no matter what species I was. There was a force out there that could destroy everyone I loved, my whole world in a heart beat. I felt like a tiny bug matched up against a fly swatter.

I felt Embry come to a stop as Ed, Emmett and Carlisle stepped out of the bushes. "They hadn't been there since the last time you saw them," Ed looked up at Embry.

"Was it the same one that was in the house?" I asked quickly, leaning up against Embry's side.

Carlisle exchanged looks with Ed who nodded. "It has traces of the same. But the one in the house was a mixture of that scent with another."

"The siblings. It has to be," I muttered under my breath, making Embry let out a soft growl.

"Wait, those two that you two got that one night?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and thought for a moment. "Yes. They have to be the ones conducting this thing. They were the ones who seemed like they knew everything that was going on and they seem perfect for the leaders. It has to be them."

Embry bared his teeth and nodded in agreement with me.

"Do we know names?" Carlisle asked us.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so."

He nodded. "Alright. Let's split up in groups of two in case if they're out there already. We'll all search out territory, Embry you an Kelsey can go on your lands if necessary. We'll meet back here at sunrise."

We all nodded in agreement. I grabbed Embry's fur softly again as we took off in our different directions.

The mission was long and slow. It seemed to take forever for the first two hours to pass by. Just walking through the woods, just trying to find a scent that wasn't food. Not finding any.

After what felt like five hours, but in reality it was only three, Embry whimpered and nudged my elbow.

"What?" I asked, looking him in the eye trying to see what emotion he had on his face. But I couldn't tell in the darkness. "Jeez why isn't Ed around when I need him...I'm sorry, honey, I don't know what you're saying."

He sighed and nodded as if he knew.

"I'm really sorry. You'd think I'd be good at that by now..." I trailed off. I was married to the wolf and I couldn't even understand him? How sad was that?

Embry rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

"What?" I whined. "It's true."

He shook his head as if he was laughing.

"Ok wise guy. I bet Ari can't even understand you, so I'm not alone here!" I tried not to giggle or laugh, but I knew he knew me too well.

The large wolf beside me let out a rumble of a chuckle and raised his eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I slapped my forehead, smiling to myself as he nudged me then licked my hand. "Yeah yeah yeah you can suck up later," I chuckled.

"Enjoying a late night stroll, are we?"


	19. A Grave Departure

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone loves the story so far! Keep me posted on your thoughts and feelings! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Trevor's POV

Darin's body made a loud boom as it hit the boulder, making me whimper slightly. He was my only ally within this mess, and we had to take care of each other. But I knew if I dared to take one step in, they'd have me up against a tree within seconds.

He stumbled up to his feet as Cedric and Cynthia grabbed him from behind. My tail flicked down between my legs and my ears lowered. There had to be about another fifteen leeches swarming around here. We were way outnumbered.

"Now...what were you saying?" Cedric sneered in Darin's face.

Darin tightened his jaw and tried to jerk away from Cynthia but didn't get free. "That I'm through with you lot." He spit on the ground at Cedric's feet. Cedric hissed and punched him in the nose, making a sickening crack of rock. I looked to see a large crack stretching down the rim of his nose. Darin snarled and tried to lunge at him but was held back by Cynthia.

"You aren't done. You haven't finished your part of the deal," Cedric hissed.

"I don't give a crap! I'm done!" Darin roared and threw Cynthia over his shoulder, slamming her back onto the ground with a bam. He rammed into Cedric like a train, the two brawling on the ground like white blurs. The leeches around me took steps inward to offer Cedric's aid, but he didn't need it.

Before long, Darin was pinned on the ground by his neck; his nosed already healed.

"You WILL finish your end of the bargain. Or else, we _will_ kill you. And we _will_ kill her," He snarled, his teeth bared. Darin stared up at the sky as if he was processing what he was just told; his face frozen.

"And _you_," he sneered my direction.

My ears perked up and I sat up right.

"If you dare to do as he does, your little girlfriend will get the worst of it."

I whimpered loudly and lowered my head.

* * *

Seth's POV

I held her hand as we walked along the beach. The water was decently warm as it washed over our toes mixed in with the sand. Ahead of us, the sun began to lower behind the sand dunes, making the sky light up in different colors; like a canvas instead of sky.

"Seth?"

We started to swing our knot of hands back and forth.

"Hm?" I took my eyes from the water moving in and out to her face. She too was looking down at the sand and water, occasionally glancing up at the fading sun.

"What do you think's gonna happen when we get home?"

Her voice was so innocent it made me want to cry. She sounded like she was about five years old, like she was asking about what murder was. "I...I don't know." That wasn't true. I knew that as soon as we got back everything would be chaos again. We'd be searching for vampires again, Lindsey would be in danger, and our worlds would be in trouble. Nothing like what it was here.

"Well do you think Kels and Embry will find them?" she fired another question at me. I knew that Embry was probably searching as we spoke. But it was our honeymoon, I didn't want her to worry.

"I don't know," I replied simply once more.

I could feel her annoyance leaking out of her and onto me. I guess it was an imprint thing. She tightened her grip on my hand and I squeezed back. "You ok?"

"You know the answer to that," she whispered, pulling some of her hair behind her ears.

I sighed and nodded. She knew everything didn't she.

"You know what's the best cure for that...?" I asked, grinning softly as the walk-path back to our cabin came into view.

"Hm?" she asked half heartily.

I swooped her off of her feet before she could say another word and carried her briskly back to our cabin; a wide smile on both of our faces.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

I woke up to sunlight pouring in through the window. Something I wasn't really used to. I pulled the blankets up and around my body and sat up, my eyes scanning the room for Seth. I looked over at the bedroom clock and saw how late it was. 11:34.

I didn't feel like changing right away, so I wrapped the sheets around me to cover myself. My hair looked like a trashcan, but I didn't really care. As I padded down the hallway, my fingertips and toes tingled. My body felt as light as air. I smelled the sweet scent of bacon and pancakes as I passed through the doorway, leaning against the counter top.

"Good morning Mr. Clearwater," I spoke out as he suddenly turned around. He didn't have a any clothes on except his boxers. His hair was messy, but he worked the look. Seth had already started breakfast, a full buffet of sausage, bacon, eggs, and a single m&m pancake on the griddle, waiting for me.

He smiled widely as his eyes scanned over my wardrobe of sheets. "Hmm..trying out a new nightgown?" he teased and winked at me as I sat up on the barstool.

"I thought it fit the mid-morning look," I replied as he flipped the pancake onto the plate.

"Well you should definitely wear it more often," He smiled as he walked past me with our plates, kissing me on the cheek as he set them down on the counter.

He pulled up the other barstool next to mine and I tightened the sheet around me. As we ate, I felt my stomach suddenly be filled with butterflies. We had gained a new connection now. It wasn't only our imprint or our marriage anymore. It seemed as if it was almost stronger than that.

His hand found mine and laced his fingers in it as he ate with one hand. "So..." He mumbled with food in his mouth. "What do you wanna do today?"

I giggled as I filled my mouth with pancake. "Mmm. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you."

He smiled widely and let his bicep brush against my shoulder. "I was hoping you'd say that," he started to work on his second helping of bacon.

I raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"You'll have to see," he winked and kissed my cheek again.

* * *

Embry's POV

I let out a soft growl as the girl grabbed Kelsey from behind, taking her from the boy. Probably her brother.

"What do you want," Kelsey hissed and struggled.

"If you fight, we kill your daughter," the man said bluntly.

I perked up and growled loudly, Kelsey snarling. "You leave her out of this!"

"It's your choice," I heard the female whisper in Kels's ear.

"So we're going to make you a deal..." the man said. He started to pace back and forth in front of Kels. It was bad enough that they were threatening me with my imprint, but then my daughter...It made me antsy. "...You, come with us," he looked Kelsey in the eye. "And we let everyone else go free."

I snarled loudly and jumped forward a step.

"Ah ah ah," the man held out a hand. Kelsey struggled and the girl grabbed her by the neck, holding her hands behind her back. She had her in the perfect position to snap her in half. Then all they would need is a fire.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my tail flicking between my legs.

"That's better." The man started to pace only a few steps at a time. "As I was saying. She comes with us, we don't kill everyone you love dearly. But, if she goes with you, everyone you know, love, care for blah blah blah will be destroyed, even this pathetic town."

My stomach was twisted into a tight knot. I whimpered loudly as my eyes flicked to Kelsey's. She didn't look scared, but how could she not be? I wanted so badly to take her and run away. Just run away from everything. But it was impossible.

"Embry, go. Go, I'll be ok," Kels whispered, trying to comfort me.

_That's a lie,_ I tried to make myself believe she could hear me. I whimpered loudly again, my ears and tail lowering.

"Embry, hun go, I promise I'll be fine," her voice cracked as she struggled against her captor. I shook my head and stepped forward again.

She looked at the man and tried to pull away from the woman. "May I see him before we go?" She asked like a child wanting her father.

The man nodded and walked over to his sister who let her free.

Kelsey walked up to me, her face grim but strong, her eyes golden but saddened. "Embry," She whispered, her hand outstretched. I let my head press forward into her hand, feeling her soft fingers on my forehead. Her eyes looked into mine and I whimpered.

_Don't go_. I nuzzled my nose against her forearm. _Don't leave me._

As if she knew what I was saying, she sighed and looked down. "I have to go, Embry."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I pulled her against my furry chest, my head wrapping around her shoulder in my wolf version of a hug. I felt like my heart was being ripped into tiny pieces.

_You don't have to go. Don't go. Don't leave._ I whimpered as she pulled away. She pressed her forehead against the bridge of my muzzle and sighed. "Take care of Arianna-"

"Come on, come on, we don't have all day," The woman hissed impatiently.

I looked up and let out a growl before looking down at Kelsey again. Her face was blank as she searched into my eyes again. "Good bye Embry. I love you," she whispered, her voice cracking as she walked backwards away from me.

_No, Kelsey please, come back. Come back. Don't go! Come back!_ I whimpered as the man and woman grabbed onto her like a prisoner, walking her into the bushes and disappearing.

She was gone.


	20. Welcome Back to Reality

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so much for all the great reviews! It helped to have so much feedback from you guys! :) Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I grasped her hand as I turned into the driveway. "You OK?"

She nodded silently. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I sighed as the car creeped through the woods. She had been so quiet on the way here it made me nervous. Anyone who knew her (especially me) knew well enough that if she was quiet that something was definitely up. "You sure?" I wasn't about to let this go unsettled. I parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. I didn't unlock the doors and she sighed heavily, her head dropping slightly.

"Seth, really I'm fine. I'm just tired from the flight." Her hands were placed neatly in her lap; her skin slightly bronzed from the honeymoon.

"Then why is it that I'm having a hard time believing it?" I raised an eyebrow and turned in my seat to look at her.

Iz sighed again and looked up through the windshield. "I'm just...scared."

My face tightened and I sat up a little. "Scared? Of what?" My heart felt like a magnet; wanting to be closer and closer to her. I unbuckled my seatbelt so I could watch her a little more closely.

"Of being here again. With the vampire clan after us, and the- Darin.." her voice cracked when she spoke. My eyes flicked down from her half hidden face to her throat. I had seen the necklace earlier but I didn't want to make a scene on our honeymoon. I mean, he couldn't be anything more than just a friend right? Nothing more than a brother figure...

"Nothing's going to hurt you, Iz," I murmured, moving in my seat to pull her into my arms. "I'll protect you."

"But that's just it," she replied quickly, sitting up and looking at me with her large puppy like eyes. "What if you get hurt protecting me, Seth? What if something bad happens to you all because I'm weak?"

I swallowed back a truthful answer and shook my head. "Nothing's ever going to happen to me, Hun. I promise, I'll always be here for you." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her against my chest. I wasn't stupid. I knew if I didn't pay attention, the same thing that happened to Jake years ago could happen to me. Or worse. But it would be worth it. If Lindsey was alive, if she was able to walk and communicate, and live the rest of her life, it would be worth it.

"I won't be able to live, you know." Her voice pulled me back from my world of thoughts. I looked down at her questionably. "If you're gone. I couldn't care less if I'm immortal or not. I won't be able to live without you."

I sighed and nodded, pulling her head under my chin again. "Nether could I, Sweetheart. Nether could I."

* * *

"Embry?" I called into the house as I hauled the large suitcase through the front door, propping it up against the wall. "Kelsey?"

Lindsey walked ahead of me, searching through the house like she was Alice in Wonderland.

"Iz..." Something didn't feel right. I tried to walk up behind her without scaring her, but that's not what did.

"Izzie."

Linds and I jumped like two cats being spooked from a dog's bark. I whipped Lindsey behind me, my body lowering in a defensive stance. A growl ripped through my chest as I searched for the source of the voice.

Arianna stood on the last step, her eyes wide with fear and a blanket clutched to her body.

"Oh, oh Ari, Hun I'm sorry," I stood up as a wave of embarrassment and worry flushed through me. I walked over and picked her up, propping her on my hip.

"'s ok, Sethy," her voice was so tiny while her eyes were still huge. Lindsey walked on the other side of me, pushing back some of Ari's waves behind her ear. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Lindsey tilted her head to the side a bit.

Ari shook her head and pulled her blanket up to her mouth as if she was going to keep her mouth covered.

"Where's your Mama?" I asked, propping her up a little more.

She blinked like she was fighting back tears.

"Ari...Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" I looked at her again.

Silent again, she extended her free arm out past me and Linds. Her finger was pointed out towards the back sliding glass door. This couldn't be good. In any way. Where were the Cullen's? Where was Embry and Kelsey? There was something about all of this that didn't add up.

I set Ari down again and walked briskly to the back door, Lindsey at my heels.

"Embry...? Embry!" I shouted, throwing the door open quickly.

He wasn't dead. I knew he wasn't. I could see his chest moving up and down. But I couldn't tell if he was awake, or asleep. Or unconscious.

"Embry! Embry!" I ran as fast as I could through the lawn and fell as I slid on the moist ground. I heard Lindsey gasp out loudly behind me, freezing just outside the door. "Embry! Embry, wake up!" I grabbed his large head trying to get his attention. His fur was damp with dew and the ground around him was in the shape of his body. He hadn't just laid here a little while ago.

"EMBRY!" I roared, shaking him as best as I could.

With a heave of his chest, his large eyes opened, looking up at me.

_Seth._

His voice in my head reassured me. "What happened, Embry? What's wrong?" I looked him up and down trying to see if he was hurt in any way.

_She's gone, Seth. She's...gone..._

"What are you talking about, Embry? Where's the Cullen's?" I looked over his body and saw that Lindsey was sobbing while down on her knees with Arianna pressed against her. Embry whimpered loudly and I felt a rush of reality settle over me.

_Kelsey's...gone..._


	21. Secret Agent

**I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all of those reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! :D I hope everyone is loving the story so far! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Kelsey's POV

If I could spit out blood, I would have. If I could have fought back, I would be. If I could die, I probably would be.

"Why did you kill him?" The brother snarled at me.

I growled at him, staring him in the eye. Why did it matter. The leech was dead anyway.

'Cedric' sighed and rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Cynthia..."

My eyes closed and I waited. Just as before, I knew she was standing in front of me. Like earlier, I knew she would glare me down before raising her hands in my direction. Just like how it has been for the past few hours, maybe even a full day, the sensation of being burned rushed over my body. If my hands were free, I would be able to 'push' her and all the other leeches away, giving me time to escape. But how could I. How could I run away and just bring them back to Embry, Seth, and Lindsey.

I tried not to scream as I writhed, the feeling of fire engulfing my cold body.

"Cynthia."

Gasping I opened my eyes and stared him in the face.

"Now...what were you saying?" he leaned down towards me, our faces inches apart.

Baring my teeth I spat at him. "You can go to hell."

He wiped his face and snarled. "I'll take care of you myself later. Take her away."

Before I could say another offensive word, they dragged me back to the tent where I was before, hoping and praying that Embry, Seth, Iz and Ari were all right.

* * *

I don't know what they tied me up with, but it wasn't something easy to break out of like rope. I had given up on all chances to escape. The only way out was the way through.

I was put in the middle of the large canvas like tent. My hands were wrapped behind me and around a large wooden pole that was the size of a telephone pole. I rested my head against it, my eyes closing. I could hear the sounds of fires crackling outside. I heard the other vampires moving from tent to tent. Cedric's tent was too far away. Otherwise I would have been listening in on what they wanted to do next.

"Mama...?"

A female voice came from the front of the tent. I shot up and looked at the woman. She was in her twenties, long blonde hair that was straitened. Her eyes were slightly pink, her clothes vintage. Like the version of a 1800's tomboy.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking her up and down again.

"Mama, it's me, Ari."

Before I could blink the woman shuddered and shrunk down two feet, transforming into my beautiful Arianna. She ran to me, hurling herself against my chest.

"Oh, Sweetheart!" I whispered against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck. If only I could wrap my arms around her. "What are you doing here? You need to go before someone sees you!"

Ari shook her head, her waves dancing. "Nope! Daddy and Unca Sam, Sethy and Paul are around the circle! They said for me to come, see you, then we go home agains!"

I sat up, looking around the perimeter. "Your father's here?" I asked.

She nodded.

I swallowed and sighed softly. I couldn't let my emotions control me right now. "Alright. Tell your father I'm fine. The two running the joint are Cedric and Cynthia. I don't think he has powers but Cynthia does. Don't let her see you. They have a army about one hundred strong right now. I don't know if they're making any more or not. I still don't know what they're for. Can you remember all that, Sweetheart?"

Ari nodded again. "I will, Mommy."

"C'mere, Baby," I whispered again, leaning forward for another hug. "Be careful. Don't let anyone see you." I kissed her cheek as she stood up.

"I won't, I promise. We'll be back tomorrow night." Without another word, my little daughter grew into the blonde woman again. She gave me a smile then disappeared outside of the tent. I couldn't decide whether I was proud of my daughter, or mad at my husband. What if she got caught? How could be so reckless as to send her into the camp?

But something inside me said it wasn't Embry's idea to begin with.

* * *

Embry's POV

"Sam, there has to be something we can do." I watched him pace back and forth as the rest of us sat at the table. I balanced Ari on my lap as she nibbled on one of Emily's muffins.

"Well what do you intend on doing, Embry? Waltzing in there, give em a bag of blood say 'here's blood can we have his wife back? thanks!'" Jared rolled his eyes.

I growled softly, Ari freezing up and looking from me to him.

"Would you two calm down! Jesus you're worse than me," Paul murmured from the other end of the table.

"Jared's right, Embry. We can't just send the pack in there to get her," Sam's face looked grim.

"But she could be dead right now, Sam!" I sat up, holding Ari closer to me.

He nodded. "Well we all hope it hasn't come to that. We just need more information." He continued to pace back and forth. Emily sat on the chair next to the door watching him closely.

"Maybe someone could go in the camp and talk to her. You know, see what she's figured out, or even find out if she's alive or not," Leah offered.

My eyes narrowed at her. I knew Kelsey. She's stronger than Leah would think.

"Send someone in there? Are you asking for a suicide mission?" Jake sat up and looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I was just saying! How else are we going to find out what's going on in there?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leah's got a point..." Sam muttered, pausing his strides.

I blinked and looked him up and down. "What do you mean?"

"Send someone in there..." His eyes flicked from mine to my daughter on my lap. "...She has a power doesn't she...?" Everyone at the table sat up and looked at me and Ari.

"NO! Hell no! Sam not a chance! There's no way!" I grabbed Ari who froze, looking at all the eyes looking at her.

"It's the only way, Embry," Paul tried to convince me. They were all idiots! My daughter is a little girl not a secret agent! She doesn't even know how to fight yet! What was going through their heads!

"I said no!" I roared, standing up.

Ari squirmed. "Daddy..will you please let me go?" She whined and wiggled against my grip.

I sighed and put her down, thinking she was just going to walk around. Who ever listens to me? I watched as she padded over to Sam, tugging on his shirt.

"Unca Sam? I wanna help!"

I groaned loudly, hitting myself on the forehead before sitting down at the table again.

Sam and everyone else laughed at Ari as he scooped her up.

"What's his little kid gonna do?" Jared asked, his mouth full of muffin. "Go bat those eyelashes and sweet talk em?"

I growled at him who raised his hands defensively. Sam whispered in Ari's ear who giggled and ran into the other room. I groaned again and covered my eyes.

I heard Emily start to crack up. I put my hands down on the table and watched as a picture perfect image of Jared walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulders.

"Hiya, Unca Jared!" His voice boomed as 'Jared' tried to hold back his giggles. The real Jared jumped out of his seat, the chair flying backwards against the wall.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone in the room busted out laughing. Even I couldn't help but chuckle. Ari changed back into herself and skipped over to Sam. "Convincing enough for you?" Sam raised an eyebrow as Jared sat back down.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, reaching for another muffin.

"So it's settled then. We'll go at nine."

* * *

"Where in the name of hell did you catch her?" I asked as they dragged the unconscious body of the leech towards Arianna and I.

_She was watching the outskirts of the camp. Don't worry she'll be fine. Probably won't remember anything since Jared hit her with the tree trunk..._ Sam sounded annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Sweetheart. You ready to go?" I set her down on the ground as she examined the body.

She nodded silently. "Yup. I'll be fine, Daddy." She took a breath and before we knew it the little girl was replaced with the leech; long blonde hair, pink eyes and all.

_We'll take her to the tent where Seth found Kelsey's scent. She'll be in and out within ten minutes. _Sam motioned for Ari to follow him. I sucked in a breath and nodded as she walked alongside Sam's shoulder.

"Be careful," I whispered. I had already lost one love in my life, I didn't want to lose another.

**Hey everyone! So for those of you who have been looking at the wardrobes I've made for the story, I made the Vampire's outfit on my Polyvore website :) Luv Ya'll Lots!**


	22. Perfectly Fine

**Hey Everyone! So I hope that everyone loves the story so far! And I also wanted to ask ya'll for a lil help! I'm trying to keep the story going for as long as I can. Sadly I'm running out of ideas for side plots and other events that happen in the story. I'm trying to push the 'battle' as far out as I can, but I'm having a little trouble. So here's where ya'll come in! Send me any ideas that you have, any at all, and I'll see what I can use in the story! It would help me so so so much! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I watched her dash into the bathroom for the second time this morning. Only this time I jolted after her and crouched behind her, holding her hair out of her way as she spluttered and gagged into the toilet.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head as she gripped either side of it. "I'm not-" Before she could say another word she coughed loudly and vomited again.

My hand ran over her back soothingly. I felt the sickening feeling in my stomach that she must have been feeling. It wasn't too pleasant. What could have caused this? I racked my brain trying to find an explanation. Disease? No, she's immortal. Some kind of flu or bug? Nope. Period? I don't think puking is a normal thing with periods. But what do I know? Maybe something she ate? But I hadn't fixed anything for the past few nights. Just have been living off of Emily's leftovers.

She gargled and spat in the sink, sighing and gripping both sides of it as she hung her head. "God I feel awful," she moaned.

I rubbed her back again. "Do you need to lie down?" I asked and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pasty and her hair was messy. Her eyes were droopy, her mouth slightly opened as she breathed.

Iz shook her head. "No..I'm fine." She trudged out of the bathroom, leaving me alone for a moment. Where was Carlisle when you needed him?

As if she was reading my mind, her voice came from the kitchen. "He's talking with Sam. They're discussing the information that Ari brought from Kels…" her voice trailed off.

I walked into the kitchen to find her sipping on orange juice. Her lip quivered as she tipped the glass. I knew she preferred blood, but I also had a feeling that it wouldn't help her upset stomach.

"Is Ari up yet?" I asked, leaning against the counter opposite her.

Linds shook her head and finished off the cup. "I don't think so. Embry said he would be back around eleven."

It was already eleven fifteen.

I sighed and walked forward, taking her into my arms. "Are you really alright?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes searching for some explanation.

She swallowed and leaned against my chest. "I don't know, Seth. I just don't know right now. I mean, I felt fine up until I vomited my stomach out," She mumbled on as I thought. What all would make a person vomit? Sickness? Pills? Eating Disorders? Too much food? Pregnancies?

The word slammed into my mind like a train. Pregnant. I remember seeing the story in Jake's head when Bella came home pregnant from their honeymoon. Bella was puking randomly, and Edward's immortal! Maybe there was still a chance! Maybe Carlisle could be wrong about Linds. Sure, maybe she's immortal but maybe she can still conceive!

The thoughts filled my mind quickly as I grasped her tighter to my chest. Lindsey. Pregnant. The words made me shiver in excitement.

"Seth?" Lindsey's voice broke my concentration and I looked down to see my hands placed on her stomach awkwardly.

"Uh," I mumbled and lifted my hands. "I can explain-"

"Seth!"

Embry's voice boomed through the house as the front door shut right behind him, making us both jump. "Seth! We need you! NOW!" He stormed into the kitchen, Trevor right on his heels.

"What? Why?" I looked him up and down. He had his jean shorts on, but neither buttoned nor zipped. Thank God for Linds you couldn't see anything. He'd been phasing recently.

"We got 'em. We can get Kels back, but we need you to help," He gasped for breath as he spoke quickly.

I shot up and looked down at Linds. How could I just leave her? "Embry I-"

"Seth, we can do this. We have to!" He looked like a little kid begging to have a puppy. But I knew this was bigger than a puppy. This was his imprint. His love. His soul in another body. And without his other half, I knew he wouldn't be the Embry we knew and loved.

I looked down at Lindsey who was looking back up at me. I sighed and then spoke. "Five minutes." He nodded and walked out the back door.

I cupped the sides of her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'll be back, I promise you."

"I have all eternity," She whispered, her eyes looking back in mine.

I kissed her, holding her against me. I didn't know if this was it. I didn't know what we would have to do to get Kelsey back. I didn't know what would happen. And if this was it, I didn't want it to be bad.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed back, pain shooting through my body. I wanted to stay with her. With her and our maybe-future child. She whimpered as she lowered herself down from her tip toes and looked at me with tearful eyes. "Be careful please," she whispered.

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Always am, Darling."

"Be safe," her breath tickled my lips, teasing them.

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you more than my own life."

It was the truth. With a sickening feeling coming from my stomach, I walked out of her embrace, feeling the last bit of her hand parting from my fingers. It was like pulling apart a super large magnet. My heart apart from hers.

Embry explained to me that Sam and Carlisle had figured out a way to get into the camp and get Kelsey out. He said that Trevor would stay behind to watch over Iz and Ari. But no matter how much he tried to get me pumped for killing leeches, my heart and mind always found its way trying to get back to Lindsey.

* * *

Trevor's POV

The truck bounced as we drove down the uneven surface of the dirt road. I heard the luggage jolt in the back and I checked my rear-view mirror to make sure that it was alright.

It looked like there might be a thunderstorm approaching tonight, I thought to myself as I glanced up at the sky. I frowned and my stomach churned. I knew how much power Embry and Seth had. Add the pack on their side and I was a goner. But Karli...I had to do anything for her. I couldn't stand by and let them kill her. No. I wouldn't.

Darin hadn't come in contact with me for days now. I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before Cedric sent out a searching party for him. Not like he had anywhere else in the world to go. But I knew his feelings for Lindsey were too strong for him to ignore. He wouldn't leave her. I knew that.

I saw one of the sibling's "henchmen" step out of the bushes into the middle of the road, holding out her hands for me to stop. I put the truck in park and got out of the seat.

"They're alive, right?" The leeched asked as we walked around the other side of the truck.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. They're fine." I put down the tailgate and glanced back into their eyes. Lindsey's were more angry than scared, but Arianna's were terrified.

"Cedric's going to be pleased with this," The woman muttered as she grabbed the two by their ankles, pulling them closer to the edge of the tailgate.

My nose wrinkled in disgust. Lindsey didn't take long to tie up. Since she didn't have any powers I wasn't concerned with super strength. But Arianna, I wasn't sure about. So I took the liberty in tying her up double. Both had bandannas over their mouths.

"Just get them out of here." I grumbled and shut the tail gate once she had either one over her shoulders. Without another word the woman disappeared in a flash, taking both Lindsey and Arianna with her.

Now, to go home and pack the entire house before Seth and Embry found out.


	23. I Didn't Do It

**Hey everyone! So i was so excited when some of you gave me your ideas! It got my mind thinking and my fingers itching to start typing! :D So without further wait, here's the next chapter! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

I thought I was going to puke again. My muffled yells and my desperate attempts to kick the leech carrying us were no good. It only made the rope dig dipper into my wrists and ankles. I couldn't tell where we were exactly, just that we were in the woods. After all, I could see was the ground and her feet walking.

I knew Ari was scared too. Well, I wasn't exactly scared, just mainly pissed. How could Trevor betray us like this? What would Karli have to say!

Before I could try to kick her again, we were thrown over her shoulders and landed on our butts; the dusty ground sending up a cloud. I looked around, trying to get an idea of where we were. Except I couldn't. All I could see were tents and trees. Most of all, leeches. There were loads of them, pale skinned, bright red eyed leeches walking around the campsite. Each tent looked vintage, like it was made from a canvas not the newer flimsy fabrics that they use today. There was one large fire burning in the circle of the tents that was big enough to be called a bonfire. Each tent was about fifteen feet long and ten feet wide. Needless to say they were kinda big.

The vampire holding us captive tied our wrists to a large wooden pole before undoing our mouth pieces. But then it was worse. She took the bandannas and tied them around my eyes, no doubt Ari's too, leaving us in the dark. I couldn't see anything. I could only feel the dirt under me and the wooden post I was tied to. I could only smell fire and smoke, leaves and dirt, and the occasional whiff of vampire.

"This is them, Cedric." I heard a female say. It was probably the same one who brought us here.

"Her?" A mans voice, I suppose a man named Cedric, arose from the darkness, making me jump slightly.

"Not the little one. We're sure she's the feisty one's daughter."

"But she looks nothing like her. Are you sure?"

"We're sure."

"And what about the other one?"

"She's her sister."

Kelsey. I had forgotten they too had Kelsey.

"Ah. I see. What use are they to us then?"

"Captives, I suppose." The female answered.

"Did Trevor bring them?" The male asked.

There was silence. Maybe the woman was nodding. Or maybe she was whispering something that I couldn't hear.

"The sister's mate is the one who killed him, Cedric." I heard a new woman's voice come out of nowhere. I struggled against my restraints. Seth. No. Not Seth. I groaned and tugged but it was no use. I didn't have a chance. I wasn't strong like a vampire.

"Really...?" 'Cedric' seemed to be thinking about something. Like he was plotting. All I knew was that it wouldn't be good.

* * *

Seth's POV

Something in my stomach told me something was wrong. But I had to pay attention. Sam continued to debrief us on what we were about to do, but I couldn't keep my mind strait.

"You got it, Seth?" Sam asked, turning everyone's attention to me.

I snapped out of my gaze and looked around. Embry was antsy as ever, paying close attention. His look was the strongest. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle glanced my way, but then looked back at Sam to finish his pep talk. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry, what did you say?" I felt my face get hot.

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "You, Edward, Jared, Paul, Emmett. Find Kelsey. Get her out." His voice was choppy and strict. Typical Sam.

"Right, got it."

"Why can't I get her?" Embry sounded like he was desperate. This was the chance for me to roll my eyes at him.

"Because, Embry," Sam turned to him and spoke like he would to a five year old who was driving him crazy. "It's a mission that's too close to you."

Embry's shoulders dropped and his mouth popped open. "But she's MY wife! MY imprint!"

"Which is exactly why you're NOT going in there! You're going to help me, Carlisle, Jasper and everyone else kill all the rest of the lee- abominations." Boy did Sam sound irritated.

Embry's mature figure died and was replaced by a little boy. He folded his arms over his chest and let his lip hang out. I chuckled and looked at him with a smirk. "If that lip hangs out anymore, a bird's gonna poop on it," I whispered, trying not to laugh. Embry shot me back a look and we both stopped when Sam growled at us, his eyes narrowed. We mumbled our sorries before turning our attention back to him.

"We need to make this quick, lethal, and most important stealthy. We can't have the people hearing our attacks or seeing the forest being burnt down."

"Well no duh," Leah noted.

He ignored her, as we all did. "We'll meet here in the morning. We'll attack and dawn." Was he always dramatic?

"SETH! SETH!"

We all jumped, turning around to where my name was called. "SETH!" Darin bounded through the trees and appeared in front of me. "It's Lindsey! And Arianna! They're gone!" He spoke so quickly, but he didn't need to say anything else. I snarled loudly and grabbed his throat, slamming him into the ground with one motion.

Darin gagged and struggled against my weight. "I didn't do it!"

"Where are they!" I growled, Embry joining me.

"The- Camp-!" He stuttered.

I snarled loudly, feeling my body shake. No. Lindsey. This is all my fault. I should never had left her alone and unprotected. That's when Trevor's face snapped into my head. "What about Trevor?"

"He's th- the one who- d-did i-it!"

Embry roared and in seconds disappeared into the forest, his clothes flying onto the ground behind him. He had the right idea, but I knew he was headed home. Probably to kick Trevor's ass. I wouldn't be far behind him. I let Darin go, hearing him splutter as I took off running.

"I tried to stop him." I heard him mutter under his breath. But I kicked him and the ground away from me, phasing on the fly as I ran home. I knew there was something wrong.


	24. Tonight

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

Trevor's wheezing could be heard from where I was sitting in the living room. Embry probably wasn't finished with him yet. Even though we had probably beaten him to a pulp as it was. Embry and I, both in wolf form had bounded out of the trees. When he saw us he phased seconds before Embry slammed into him like a large, furry bullet. I came in after him. There was biting. There was clawing. Most of the yelps and whimpers were coming from Trevor; Embry and I were the more experienced ones. And it continued on like that until I gave up.

"Where are they?" I heard Embry's voice break through the noise that was Trevor breathing. There was a gasp and a groan before I heard Trevor speak.

"I c- c-an't-" He stuttered.

"Bull shit!" Embry roared under his breath. There was another scream of pain.

While he interrogated Trevor, I seated myself in the living room. Sam wouldn't let either of us go now. I knew it. But I also knew that if Lindsey was there for more than a few days, she probably wouldn't be there anymore. I winced and closed my eyes, thinking of her angelic face.

There was murmuring in the background.

I thought of Izzie's soft skin, the way her freckles were sprinkled over her nose and cheek bones. The way her brown, wavy hair framed her perfect face. Her green eyes that tie it all together. It made my heart hurt to think about her now. I didn't want to lose her. Not this time, not ever.

I heard another scream of pain followed by gasps.

"Alright, that's it." I growled and stood up, my fists balled. I stormed past the kitchen to the open back door where Embry had already broken Trevor's left hand and arm. "Embry. Stop." I towered over him, Trevor's eyes dancing from Embry to me in fear and pleads.

"No. He deserves this," Embry grumbled, pulling back his hand for another punch. Trevor winced but I grabbed Embry's hand before he could throw it towards him again.

"No, Embry, this isn't right."

He jerked his hand away from me before standing up, his back to us. Trevor laid on the floor, trembling as he held onto his limp hand. "It's not fair, Seth. It's not. You know it's not. He deserves all of this, he's a damn traitor!" I saw him kick at the ground.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I know it's not. But we have to take care of the girls before we take care of our needs."

"He won't talk."

My eyes glanced down at Trevor who was gasping for breath. "Well this won't help any." I murmured.

"Who's side are you on?" Embry sneered and turned back to face me.

"Who do you think?" I snapped back. I leaned down and grabbed Trevor under his arms, hoisting him up as I dragged him into the house. I set him on the chair in the kitchen and he winced. The whole time he hadn't said a word to me.

Embry remained outside. Probably best. "Trevor," I looked at his face for his eyes were down to the ground. "Trevor, listen."

His ragged breathing filled my ears as he lifted his head to look at me. I felt almost pity for him. He deserved this for what he did, yes. But there had to be a reason. There had to be something that made him do it. He wasn't a bad guy. There was something behind the scenes that he wasn't telling us.

"Why did you do it? Why did you take Linds and Ari?" I asked him softly, pulling up a chair and straddling it.

He thought for a moment. I saw his eyes stare off into space before looking past me at the ground. His uninjured hand clenched and unclenched before he spoke. "They threatened to kill Karli."

"What?" I sat up.

He sighed and winced. "They...When we lived in Canada, they found out that I had a imprint. They threatened to kill her unless our pack moved. And naturally...we didn't. So when we attacked them, they killed all of-" He winced again, his eyes closing and his head tilting to the ground. "I had no other choice but to get Karli as far away from them as possible."

"Does Karli know anything about this?" I asked coolly.

He shook his head blankly. "No. She doesn't know anything."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I couldn't tell her." Trevor explained. "I just couldn't put that kind of burden on her."

"Then what?" I questioned.

"Well Karli said that Lindsey was living around here. So I thought she would be..be safe. But they...they followed us. That's how they got here. And then you...Kelsey...You guys killed their father."

I blinked, soaking it all in. "Who's father?"

"Cedric and Cynthia's. Their father, was the head leech that you killed before Lindsey turned half vamp. They're out for revenge."

His words washed over me like cold water. I sat there speechless. 'They're out for revenge.' Because of something I did, Lindsey was going to die. My stomach dropped to the floor. This couldn't end this way. There had to be something I could do.

"We have to go, Seth." I heard Embry's voice behind me. "We have to rescue them."

I sighed and nodded, turning around to see him leaning against the doorway. "We're going to. Tonight."

* * *

Arianna's POV

Mom had moved over so she was sitting next to me. Aunt Izzie was sitting across from us, her hands and legs tied just like ours. "Do you think Daddy's gonna come for us, Mommy?" I asked.

I looked at her through the darkness trying to see her face. "I'm not sure, Sweetie."

I nodded and tried to think of something to do. Being captured was very boring. I would have asked to play I-Spy, but it was night so I couldn't see much in the tent. And I would have played Guess-What-I'm-Thinking-Of, but Mama knows me too well. She always guesses right; Justin Bieber.

"Trevor's the one who got us, Kels." Auntie Izzie's voice popped up.

Mommy sat up and I leaned against her arm. "What do you mean?"

"He's the one who bagged us then handed us over to the vamps. He's a traitor." She didn't sound very happy...

"You have got to be kidding me. Is there anyone we can trust anymore? Does Karli know?" Mom fired questions back at her while I sat there silent.

"I don't think so. Karli wouldn't let him do something like this. I think Darin is in on it too."

"It would make sense," Mama sighed and leaned back against the wall of the tent. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted to see her happy again. Then I got an idea.

"Mama..." I whispered before inching away from her.

"Hm?" she asked wearily.

I closed my eyes and thought of Daddy. I thought of what he looked like, focusing in on the details. Before I knew it I felt my body growing. The restraints on both my ankles and wrists tightened to the point where it burned a little to move, but it was worth it in the end. I knew Mama could see fine in the dark. She always told me that it was because she was a full vampire. That she was the unlucky kind. So I knew when I 'changed' that she could see me clearly.

"Oh, Ari..." Her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," I heard my voice change from my tiny girl one to Daddy's bolder, comforting voice. It wasn't a shock for me, it just made my heart hurt.

"Emb- Ari, Honey," Mama whispered. "It's ok, you can go back now."

I shook my head. "No it's not. You're not ok. I want to make you feel better."

"It's fine, Ari, I'm fine." She snapped. I jolted back a little, surprised. I thought I could make her happy. But I only made her mad. I closed my eyes and thought of what I looked like, feeling myself shrink again. The restraints felt normal once more as I tried to keep the tears in my eyes.

"Arianna, Sweetheart." Mama felt my sadness, I knew it. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm so sorry. It wasn't you, I appreciate it, I do, it's just...hard. I'm so sorry, Ari." She tried to move closer to me. I blinked, a roll of tears tumbling down my cheeks as I nuzzled up against her. I couldn't be mad back at her, I could tell she was sorry.

"Everything will be ok, Sweetheart." Her comforting voice washed through the tent. "I promise."

Suddenly, the door of the tent opened, campfire light pouring in. There was a figure standing there, I saw that it was the one they called Cynthia. "Let's go." She walked over and grabbed Aunt Izzie by her arm restraints. Then she grabbed me with her other hand.

"No! Let her go, Dammit!" Mommy struggled against her restraints.

"Mommy!" I tried to fight against Cynthia, but she wouldn't let go.

"It'll be ok, Sweetheart! I promise! It'll be ok!"


	25. We Have a Problem

**Hey everyone! Sorry It's been a while for the chapter, I've been caught up in school, sports, homecoming, the usual ;). And just so no one is confused, within the next few chapters I'm gonna be giving you little tidbits of sneak-peak POV's from future events. Hopefully you can sort them out from the present! If you need help with time setting for any of the POV's let me know! I'll be more than willing to help! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

_Thump. Thump._

My heartbeat grows in my throat.

_Thump._

Lindsey.

_Thump._

I can't hear.

_Thump._

Pain. So much pain.

_Thump._

Lindsey.

You can't speak when you hover between worlds. You can't react.

_Thump. Thump._

Lindsey.

_Thump. _

I can't breathe. My eyes just can't stay awake any longer.

_Thump._

Lindsey.

_Thump..Thump.._

Lindsey's POV 

They had waited until sunrise until they did anything. I did my best to sleep while being tied against a new wooden pole. This time it was out in the middle of the entire camp; Arianna on the one across from me. Sleeping wasn't too comfortable, but at least I got about an hour or two in.

Sun peaked its way through the pine trees above us, twisting and turning the light so it shone on my face as I woke. I hadn't heard the vampire until I opened my eyes, turning them to the sides so the sun wouldn't blind me.

"C'mon, wake up." I heard a male speaking a little distance from me. Fighting the light I looked up to see a young guy nudging Ari with his feet. "Wake up, blood-bag."

I let out the loudest growl that I could and struggled against my restraints. I may not be full, but I did have a little bit of monster in me. The guy jumped back in surprise before backing away a little, his eyes darting from me to Ari before turning to go.

"Thank you, Aunty Izzie," Ari murmured as she blinked her eyes, dazed.

"Don't mention it," I nodded, looking around. Something wasn't right here. The male vampire that I had scared away was the only one that I had seen all morning. No one was around the campsite. No one was watching over us. No one was monitoring the boarders. Something was up. "Where's your Mama, Ari?" I asked. Maybe she saw something last night.

Ari shook her head.

"No, you don't know where she is?" I double checked.

She shook her head again. "They took her somewhere. Last night after you slept."

Shoot. I knew I should have stayed up later. "Do you know which way they took her?" I was thinking through all the possibilities; To kill her, torture...to Cedric.

She motioned her head towards the large tent at the end of the camp site; Cedric's tent. My stomach flipped and I sat up against the pole.

"Are they gonna kill Mommy?" Ari's soft voice broke through the chilling silence in the camp.

How could you tell someone like her the honest truth? How could you break her heart like that? "I don't know, Girly. I don't know." I wasn't going to be a person who would find out.

* * *

Seth's POV

My paws dug into the cool ground, my eyes glued to the burning campfires in the distance. _Easy, Seth. Patience._ Sam commanded in my head. He was sitting behind me along with Jared, Leah, Jake and Embry. I was proud at how calm he was, but I was embarrassed at how I couldn't sit still for more than two minutes.

I walked backwards, glancing at the campsite once more before sitting down with everyone else. I so badly wanted to run to her, but I knew it would cause more trouble than I was worth. I was even surprised that Sam would let us come now that it had gotten more personal.

_Seth, there's someone here to speak with you,_ Sam stood up along with everyone else and like the Red Sea parted to reveal a man standing behind them.

"Hey," Darin's head was faced to the ground. I took a breath before disappearing into the bushes. I had to do this. This had to happen at one time or another. I let my wolf self go and pulled on my pants before stepping out again.

"Hey." I replied, walking up to him. Noticing that we needed the privacy, Sam motioned for everyone to leave as they filed out one by one.

"I'm sorry." He shoved his hands down into his pockets, his eyes glued to the ground. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I swallowed hard. I could have knocked him to the ground as I had Trevor. I could have turned him away and told him to never come back. I could tell him to go die. But then I thought of Lindsey. She was so precious. She could care about anyone no matter what they had done. She could forgive someone on the turn of a dime. She was my inspiration. "You're forgiven, Darin." I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

"I- what?" he stuttered, looking up quickly in disbelief. Yeah, I know.

I nodded.

"But..I'm the reason she's in there," he looked at me.

I sighed and nodded again. "Yeah. I know." I was partially proud at how well I was keeping it together. But partially struggling to keep it under control.

"Don't you wanna know why? How?" He fumbled over his words as he stared at the side of my face.

Trevor's bruised and broken body popped up in my mind. I shook my head. "No." Unbelievable, I thought. Then I thought Lindsey.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"I'm better off not knowing," I explained. "Lindsey loves you like a brother. I need to keep that reason for not wanting to kill you so badly." I couldn't help but tell him the honest truth.

His eyes scanned me over again. They weren't golden like the Cullen's yet, but they were close. "So you're forgiving me? Just like that?"

I nodded in silence.

"I can't believe this."

"Would you rather me kill you?" I asked simply, looking up from the leaf-covered ground.

He forced a smile and shook his head a bit. "No, no. I just...It's taken me so long to even forgive myself. I don't even remember- no. I do. I was jealous..." he trailed off, his head tilting towards the canopy. "I was jealous of you. I didn't know you then, but the fact that Iz- Lindsey found you..." he shook his head to himself. "I was engulfed in envy."

"I understand." My heart clenched and my stomach flipped. And all this time I had been jealous of him. I hadn't even thought of how it would ever effect him. I mean, he had known her from birth. I had only known her for a few years compared to him. And now that the both of them were immortal, it would always stay that way.

"I wish you wouldn't forgive me," he sighed and kept his hands in his pockets. "But I suppose for Lindsey's sake I'll have to go with it."

I nodded. "Good choice."

_Seth,_ Sam's voice popped into my head as his wolf body stepped through the brush. _It's almost dawn. But we have a problem. _He looked from me to Darin, his eyes narrowing. _Will you translate?_ he asked, his voice almost in a hiss.

I nodded and looked between the two of them.

_Ask him if he told them. _

Blinking, I looked down from Sam's teeth-bared face to Darin who was looking back at him. "Did..you tell them?" I asked, feeling out of the circle.

"No."

Sam growled softly. _He's gotta be lying, Seth. Ask him again._

"Did you tell them?" I asked again as Sam asked.

"No." Darin stood firm. "It was probably your pups that got too cocky and let them hear you or see you."

Sam snarled in rage. I finally understood. "They know we're here?" I looked between the two of them. Sam nodded. The entire mission was blown off. We had had the element of surprise on our side, and now with it gone, we were pushed into the dark. They could attack us at any time without us knowing. We could even be watching right this second.

_We need to go, Seth._ Sam ordered, motioning for me to follow. As I walked alongside him, Darin trailed behind me. Sam growled and cut him off from me, his teeth bared. _ONLY us. _

I didn't need to translate.


	26. A Hawk in the Sky

**Hey Everyone! Haven't heard from any of ya'll in a while! Keep me posted on what you're thinking! I also wanted to let ya'll know before you freak out, keep this in mind while reading this chapter: Everything is not as it seems. Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

The sun was rising just on the other side of the trees. The sunlight hit my furry face warming it just like when Lindsey would put her hands on the sides of my face. My heart squeezed. Ahead of us, campfires were out, only smoking. The tents were up, but empty. There was no life. Embry and I exchanged glances.

_Leah, Jared, you cover around the back. Make sure they're not escaping. _Sam ordered from behind. Leah and Jared did as they were told and trotted in opposite directions, undoubtedly circling the camp. _Can you two keep it together?_ Sam asked us one last time.

Embry and I nodded. There was no backing down now. When he got the a-ok from Jared, we knew it was time. _Alright. Let's move out. _

Sam came up from the rear with Jake and led us closer to the camp. Every step we took, we slowed. Every crunch of leaves, we paused. We were already discovered once, we weren't going to be found again. This was our only chance. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. If she wasn't here, I would have lost her. I searched deep down inside me for any sign that she was alive. But I could only feel the pulsing feeling of our imprint. At least she was alive.

We soon came up to the inner perimeter of the campsite. There was a large fire pit in the center, only smoke rising from it now. We all kept a visual alertness as Sam sniffed around one of the tents. If we were ambushed, it would be a close fight. The Cullen's weren't supposed to be here until after the sun rose. But due to the discovery of us, we had to make due with what he had. We were on our own.

_Jake, Seth, search the tents. Embry, come with me. Jared, Leah, watch the perimeter. _Sam commanded as Jake walked to my side. We started with one of the smaller canvas tents closest to me. We sniffed around it first, only getting a large whiff of leech into our noses. I pulled back one of the flaps and Jake stuck his head in.

_Anything? _I asked, hoping or praying for a sign of Izzie.

He shook his head as he reappeared. _No. Just animal skins. _

I sighed in aggravation. And we continued to the next tent. And so on and so on. We found nothing, not a sign or a mark of Lindsey, Kelsey, or Arianna. But that was about the time when Embry's screams could be heard from across the campsite. Jake and I sprinted as fast as we could around one of the larger tents, finding Embry. Sam stood behind him, hanging his head. Embry, no longer in wolf form, was on the ground sobbing with something in his arms.

_Embry?_ I trotted up behind him. _Embry...?_ Jake pulled back, whimpering. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave him. I whimpered loudly and pulled up as I saw him.

Embry's face was haunched over as he shook, sobbing and wailing. In his arms, little Ari's eyes were wide open. "No!" He cried harder. "No!"

_Embry, there's nothing you can do. _Sam looked around to make sure it wasn't a trick. But how could I care about that? My best friend's daughter was laying in his arms. I felt my stomach lurch. Lindsey. If she was pregnant, what was I going to do as a father if this happened? How could I let it?

"No!" he roared, holding Ari to his chest.

_Wait...Embry, look,_ Jake paused, nudging him with his nose. _Look. Her entire body moves but her face. Her eyes haven't even gone back in her head. Maybe she's not dead. _He was right about that. No matter how hard Embry shook as he sobbed, Ari's eyes stayed glued strait ahead. Like she was frozen in time.

_You should take her out of here, Embry. _I mentioned, stepping back. He looked up at me before stepping away from her to phase. Jake and I helped lift her body onto his back and within minutes he was gone without a word. I was so worried for him.

_Have you searched the entire camp?_ Sam asked, looking at us.

_No, we have one more. _Jake replied.

_Ok. Finish up, then we'll regroup and- _

That's when I heard her. But she wasn't ok. She was screaming. Like she was in distress. But she wasn't just screaming. She screamed my name.

"SETH!"

I looked up in the direction of her voice only to find a white figure speeding out of the trees in my direction.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

He clamped onto me tighter as we climbed the tree. The man, Cedric, paused to look over at Cynthia who held onto Kelsey on the other branch. He nodded to her, and she signaled for all the other leeches in the trees that this was far up enough. I looked down and suddenly regretted it. We were almost to the top of the pine trees that surrounded the campsite. Below, we could see every tent, every campfire that was put out in haste. And I knew Kelsey could see Arianna's body laying in front of Cedric's tent. I felt like I was going to be sick if I looked down anymore.

I squirmed trying to get a grip more on the tree and less on Cedric. He grunted and wrenched me away with one hand. "You're not going anywhere."

"Cedric!" Cynthia hissed and motioned downwards. Cedric and I both looked down and he smiled sickeningly as one by one the pack appeared through the trees, Sam and Jacob leading them. That's when I saw Seth. I whimpered as Cedric's hand flew over my mouth.

"If you say anything, I will kill you." He hissed in my ear. I bit down on my lip and watched the scene from above. Cedric reminded me then of a hawk. He was not only perched up high in a tree, a luminous figure that could swoop down to his prey at any moment, but he also thought carefully about his attacks. He didn't just go for it. Every move of his had to be precise, for the best results in his favor. Most often then not I figured that meant his prey was dead before they could even react.

I watched as Jake and Seth began to search the tents one by one, Seth's face falling every time Jake came out empty handed. He was looking for me. Then, making me jump, Embry's screams and sobs could be heard through the forest. I gasped and looked down to see him discovering Ari's body as he held her to his chest and cried. Seth and Jake ran to the scene.

"Seth..." I whispered to myself.

Cedric hissed loudly and grabbed me by the throat, holding me out. "I told you not to speak!" He whispered quietly.

I squirmed and kicked, gasping and holding onto his hand. I couldn't remember if I did need to breathe or not. But it didn't matter. I was in too much shock. I looked down and whimpered again. Kelsey hissed and struggled against Cynthia on the other branch across from us. I looked down again and watched as Embry trotted away with Ari on his back.

That was when Cedric nodded at Cynthia.

That was when Cynthia gave a signal to a male leech next to her.

That was when he prepared to jump down onto the group.

And that was when I couldn't control myself anymore and screamed.

"SETH!"


	27. And So It Begins

**Sorry, this one is kinda short. I'm trying to spread out the fight scene, but this is going to be the shortest, I promise! Haven't gotten any reviews lately. You guys alive out there? Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

You never know what helpless is until you sit and watch your loved one in danger. You never know the feeling of pure anger until you're forced to watch something that makes you want to die. Below, the sound of growls, hisses, snarls, and howls could be heard clear as day. Cedric had now pinned me to the trunk of the tree, saving me from my fall to my death. Other leeches had joined in with the one that had slammed into Seth. I was only lucky that I was able to scream out Seth's name. Because if Seth hadn't turn to find me, or if he hadn't bit down on the leech's throat, forcing him into the ground, then the odds were probably against him.

I wanted to help. I wanted to be down there and fight. I easily looked across the tree at Kelsey, seeing the same look in her eyes; Longing.

"How far is he willing to fight for you?" Cedric hissed, his eyes glued to Seth as he fought with a female vampire.

"Till you're dead," I growled back.

I watched as an eerie smile formed on his lips. "Good."

* * *

Kelsey's POV

Cedric, still clamped onto Izzie, climbed down the tree, disappearing from view on the other side of the trunk. I smirked. "So, you just follow his orders?"

Cynthia looked at me and grit her teeth.

"'Cause I totally understand why you would. He seems more like a leader, like an alpha. Your big boss."

"He's not my boss. He's my brother." She hissed. Here we go.

"Ohh, I see." I nodded. "So, uh, how long has he been giving you orders?"

She growled and clamped onto my throat. "He is NOT my boss!" This was it.

"If you say so." I smirked as she gave me the freedom of my hands. I held them out at her. "Hey Cynthia. See ya." I gave her everything I had, sending her flying out of the tree as I unleashed my power. I gripped onto the branch and hoisted myself up. I turned to look and find where she had been thrown, but there was no sign of her. I shook it off and began my trek down the tree.

It was like I had plopped down into a demolition derby. Dirt and sticks and even vampire body parts were being thrown left and right. Luckily there hadn't been any wolf parts yet. That's when I found Seth. I lunged into the air just as a male vampire did, his aim dead on Seth. I hit into him hard, landing on top of him as we hit the ground; shattering his chest.

"Where's Lindsey!" I screamed. Maybe he saw where Cedric had taken her.

He whimpered loudly and shook his head as he bit down into a female vampire's chest. He held her up and I grabbed onto her feet, and we pulled. Her body gave way and we threw the body parts across the field.

"Cedric! He has her! You go find him! I'll help them here! Where's-"

I was about to ask where Embry was, knowing that he could hear perfectly well, but at the same time, Seth and I looked up to see Cedric dragging Lindsey away, his hand over her mouth as she struggled. He snarled and bounded after them as Cedric began to run.

I felt a little piece at mind. But I knew that it would take more than just Seth to bring Cedric down. He needed help.

Seth's POV

He wasn't getting away. Not this time. I could smell his scent as if he was right in front of me. I stopped then sniffed the air. Where did he go!

"SETH! BEHIND YOU!" Lindsey's voice cut into the air as I felt a slam in my side, hauling me into the ground. I let out a yelp and jumped back up onto my feet, my eyes scanning the forest.

There in front of me, stood the leech I guessed was Cedric. The one I had wanted to kill since he had taken Lindsey.

"You're Seth, I presume," His blood red eyes glanced over me.

I narrowed my eyes. _You must be that bloodsucking Cedric._ I thought to no one.

He smirked. "She's safe for now," he answered my lingering question as if he could read my thoughts.

My jaw clenched and I held back a growl. This was going to end today. One of us was walking out of here alive, and I was definitely leaving with Lindsey at my side.


	28. Peacefully Asleep

**Sorry for the long wait! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

I felt useless. Like I was up in the tree again, I knew there was nothing that I could do. I was tied to the tree trunk, forced to watch as Seth and Cedric battled.

"You're Seth, I presume?" Cedric sneered as he stood in the way of Seth and I.

Seth let out a low growl, his way of talking. My heart squeezed as his eyes met with mine. There, I could see pain and anger. He lifted his head from his defensive stance to get a better look at me. But Cedric was quick and knew when to attack.

"SETH!" I screamed as Cedric lunged at Seth, grabbing him by the neck as he pinned him to the ground. With a loud whimper, Seth fought back, snapping at Cedric's hands, but missing every time. I wanted to be out there. To help.

"You can't defeat me, Mutt," Cedric hissed and with one hand pulled Seth from one side of him to the other by his throat, slamming him into the ground. I felt as if a coil was wrapped around my throat, making me gag slightly. Seth's whimpers and yelps pierced my ears. He did a barrel roll to get out of Cedric's grip and lunged at him, too slow.

"Behind you!" I screamed, watching the scene from the sidelines. But Cedric, energized and full of blood from this morning was faster, and lunged into Seth before he could turn around. I felt helpless.

Another yelp came from Seth as he landed on the ground with a loud slam, practically shaking the ground. I felt my entire body feel like I had ran into a brick wall. Gasping, I looked at Seth's eyes. I couldn't see anything but pain and sorrow.

"You can't win." Cedric hissed again and slammed his fist into Seth's rib cage. He let out a painful cry and lay motionless on the ground in front of Cedric. "You're a weak, pathetic mutt."

"No..." I breathed, struggling against the ropes that held me. "NO! Seth, get up!" I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. "Please! Seth get up!"

Seth's eyes looked once more up at me before he let out a loud whimper.

"SETH! Get up!" I screamed, the tears overflowing and running down my cheeks.

Cedric loomed above him, shaking his head. "Pity. I was expecting more from you." Before I could scream, before I could cry any harder, Cedric lifted Seth's body and threw him against the rocks near the caves where I had been changed so long ago. This time, Seth didn't let out a noise. His eyes didn't open when his body hit the ground. He was motionless.

"SETH!" I cried and struggled with all my might, feeling as if something inside of me was ripped out of my body. I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore. I couldn't feel my breath. "Please! Get up Seth!"

"Now, you," Cedric's eyes were glued to me as he walked towards the tree I was tied to.

"You monster!" I growled, struggling to keep away from him. He crouched down in front of me, his fingers running down my cheek, a smirk on his mug face. "Get away from me!" I tugged my face away from his reach.

He chuckled softly. "Oh, don't worry. I have a special treat for you."

"Get away from me!" I hissed again as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"Don't be frightened, you'll see him very, very soon," His jaw opened as he leaned in to me.

"Get the hell away from her!" Before I knew what happened, Cedric was sent flying away, hitting a nearby tree. In front of me, Darin stood in a defensive stance between Cedric and I.

"I told you what would happen if you crossed me!" Cedric snarled as he got up in a flash, eyes darting from me to Darin.

Darin stood up and growled at him. "I've made my choice. Now you're going to let us go."

Shaking his head, Cedric smirked. "Not before I kill you."

In a flash of white, the two collided in the middle, making a loud crash noise. There was the sounds of ripping metal and hisses as the two blurred in a fight, speeding this way and that. Just like in an action movie, the two would take turns doing strategic moves, slamming one against a tree, throwing him against the ground, flipping over the other. Lucky me, I've been able to watch vampire fights and follow them without blinking. But no matter what happened in front of me, my eyes kept wandering back to Seth's limp body.

There was a loud snarl and before I knew it, Darin had gotten hold of Cedric, one arm holding his behind his back, the other holding his head. "I told you. I'm done working for you!" In a flash, Darin slammed down Cedric's head against the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. For good measure he began ripping some of the limbs off before rushing to me.

"Iz, are you ok?" he asked as he ripped the ropes easily.

"Yes-"

"We need to go," he grabbed my arm and hoisted me onto my feet, trying to pull me along.

"No!" I pulled, getting free of his grasp and running to Seth's body; my legs giving out as I fell onto my knees. "Seth! Wake up!" I cried, the tears pouring down my face again. I reached out and ran my hand down his body from his neck to his ribs. "Seth, please don't leave me! You need to get up!" I sobbed, unable to breathe.

He didn't move.

"Izzie, we need to go," Darin stood behind me.

"I'm not going anywhere without him!" I sobbed, burying my face in his fur. I couldn't hear his heart beat...

"We have to, Linds." Without asking, he grabbed me from behind, pulling me onto my feet.

"NO! Don't touch me! Seth!" I screamed and kicked as Darin dragged me away, leaving Seth's body behind. "Seth! No! Let me go!"

"It's too late, Lindsey. He's gone," Darin continued to pull me further and further away from him.

"Seth! Wake up! Please wake up! Seth!" I cried, punching and kicking Darin the further we got. "He's not dead! He's not! Let me go! SETH!"

The last image I saw of him was his eyes, peacefully closed as if he were asleep.


	29. Never Seen One of Them Cry

**OK. I know, ya'll probably want to strangle me (unless your my little sister, who actually _did_ strangle me!), for that last chapter, but I promise it's gonna get better and all will be explained! Just bear with me! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Darin's POV

It killed me to drag her away. But there wasn't anything else I could do. I held her underneath her arms as she kicked and screamed at me, trying to get free.

"DARIN! LET ME GO!" She sobbed as Seth's body disappeared in the collage of trees.

"Lindsey, he's gone, Sweetheart. He's gone." It pained me to say it, but it was the truth. And ever since I had betrayed her in the first place, I promised myself I would never lie to her again. Ever.

"No! He's not! He's not dead!" I could feel her struggling less and less. She must have been so tired and worn out by now. It had felt like ages since Trevor had had her captured. Who knows how badly they had treated her.

"It's going to be ok, Izzie." I grew tired of making myself feel like the bad guy and lifted her into my arms, like a prince carrying her princess.

"He's not gone...he's not gone...he's not..." Her eyes were closed and her breathing had calmed down; tears and small scratches covering her face.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise." I murmured to her as she silenced in my arms.

* * *

"Here, you can lay her down here," Alice patted the empty bed and I set Izzie's limp body on top of the covers. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or if she had fainted.

"How long has she been out?" Kelsey came up behind me as I knelt down on my knees next to the bed.

I brushed her hair out of her face and she continued to stay motionless. "Not long. About twenty minutes ago."

Embry walked into the room, pausing in the doorway to look over the scene. "Wh- where's Seth..?" His voice trembled.

"Kels, you're gonna wanna take him outside..." I warned and turned back to Lindsey.

She got up and went to him, putting her hands on his chest. "Sweetheart, listen to me-"

"Where is he, Kels?" His voice raised.

"Embry, hun-"

"WHERE IS SETH!" He boomed, making me pause to see if Lindsey woke up.

Jasper came from the opposite side of the room, placing his hand on Embry's shoulder. His expression changed from rage and fear to collected and sad. If only I had something special. Maybe Linds wouldn't look me over next time.

"Embry, you need to come with me, Love," Kelsey told him in a soothing voice, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Carlisle glided over to my side of the bed and checked the normals of Izzie. "She's going to be fine. She's just worn from all that has happened."

"So is she unconscious or..?" I raised a questionable eyebrow.

Standing up, he shook his head. "Not really. More of like a deep sleep. She will wake up in a little while. She may not remember things due to shock, but it'll come back to her."

Shit. That's right. If she couldn't remember, how was I supposed to tell her her husband was dead? I shouldn't be the one to. It wasn't my place. Maybe Kelsey could. That's what I would do. Before I got up to check on the rest of the pack's situation, I glanced at Izzie one more time.

Around her neck was the locket I had gotten her as a wedding present.

* * *

Claire's POV

I was lucky that Emily had carpooled with me to check in on everyone. Word had gotten to us that Izzie, Kels and Ari had all come home safely and we instantly grabbed our keys.

"Where's Kelsey?" I asked as we walked into the house, full of chaos. Alice and Jasper were busy walking around, getting supplies, Carlisle was directing traffic, Emmett and Edward were discussing something under their breaths, and Nessie was sitting on the couch with Esme, holding each others hands tightly.

"She's outside." A unfamiliar voice answered from the foot of the stairs. There, a vampire sat with his head in his hands. He lifted so I could see his face and I jumped. It was the same man that had hurt Lindsey at her bachelorette party.

"Wh-?" I stuttered, seeing his eyes still slightly pink.

"Out the back." He motioned with his thumb, hanging his head again.

Emily grabbed my arm and we rushed to the kitchen, pushing through the back door to find Embry sobbing on the ground with Kelsey holding him against her.

"Kels!" Emily gasped and I froze. I had never seen one of the wolf boys crying. Ever.

Though she couldn't cry, her eyes still shone with sadness and grief. Emily must have been a mind reader in a past life, because she sucked in a loud breath and covered her mouth with her hands. "No!" She winced.

Oh no. It couldn't have been.

In the background I could hear Embry still sobbing as Kelsey nodded grimly, her eyes closing as she rested her cheek on the top of Embry's head.

Where was Quil? What about the rest of the pack! Where was Lindsey! Was she ok? So many emotions hit me all at once and my knees trembled.

"He's..." I trailed off, looking at Emily who's eyes were overflowing already with tears.

She nodded, covering her face.

Not Seth.

* * *

We helped move Embry into the living room. He was frozen like a rock when we set him on the couch. "Where's Arianna?" I asked worriedly. I hadn't seen her at all since we had gotten here.

Kelsey sat up and looked at the stairs. "Carlisle is up there with her. She woke up just a little while ago. Darin killed Cedric. It undid what he did to Ari."

Emily looked from me to Kelsey. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and held tightly onto Embry's hand, him not even blinking. "She was, well, kind of petrified. She looked dead to Embry and everyone else, but that is because they didn't see what happened to her. Cedric, the one who captured all of us, had a special power. He could, how do you say it, make someone partially dead. And the only way to undo it was to kill him. If more of us had been affected, we all would have woken up at the same time when he was killed." She explained.

I nodded. Even though Emily and I were human, we had gotten used to the weird factors of vampires a long time ago.

"When are they going to go and get...?" Em trailed off, her voice trembling.

Kels swallowed and gripped Embry's hand tighter. "From what I understand, the pack's up in the campsite now burning all the bodies and destroying the evidence. Carlisle and Edward are going to go meet up with Sam and Jacob and they'll be bringing his body back in about an hour or so."

Em and I nodded in sync. Things had began to calm down in the house, Jasper and Alice had retreated upstairs and Emmett and Edward had disappeared. Esme hand taken Renesmee out to hunt briefly, and there was silence for the first time. Until the man from the stairs appeared behind the couch.

"Kelsey! Lindsey's waking up," His eyes looked worried. This was going to get interesting fast.


	30. Hardest Thing to Do

**Hey I know, I know, everyone still wants to kill me from that little incident from two chapters ago. Just hang with me! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Darin's POV

I could tell right from the get go that Claire and Emily were not my biggest fans. Claire was the worst, sending me a few glares out of the corner of her eyes. But Emily still wasn't on board. It was probably because of what I had done while drunk at the club. Right at the moment, on the other hand, that was the least of my concerns.

"Is she ok?" I had skipped two stairs at a time before rushing into the bedroom.

"Darin, she's fine, she just stirred. You need to stay calm," Alice said in annoyance. She sat on the other side of the bed with Jasper right behind her. Someone had pulled the blankets up from under her, laying them across her stomach.

Ignoring her, I got down on my knees beside Lindsey. I placed my hand on hers and watched her impatiently. I heard Kelsey glide in behind me, her arms folded over her chest. Soon after, Embry followed by Claire and Emily tip toed in; Embry walking up to his wife and wrapping his arm around her.

Maybe I was dreaming or mistaken, but I could have sworn on my mother's grave that I saw her eyes flutter. Whether I was imagining or not, I knew I wasn't the only one who saw her head turn from side to side. I could feel the room being quickly filled with suspension.

"Izzie?" I gripped her hand tighter without squeezing too hard. "Lindsey, can you hear me?"

I felt Kelsey tense up behind me as we all watched intently. Her lips parted slightly and closed again as her head turned away from us.

"S...S..."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Izzie..." I said.

"Se...th...S...Seth..." Her voice was murmured, but we all heard it loud and clear.

I swallowed and took my hand off of hers as if I had touched a hot frying pan. I felt as if my stomach had dropped onto the floor. A strange feeling rushing through me as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over my head.

"Oh, Izzie," I heard Kelsey breathe behind me, Embry tightening his grip on her shoulders, pulling her against his chest.

Her lips parted again but no noise came out as she turned onto her side, showing all the signs of being asleep.

"I'll- I'll be right back." I stammered as I stood up and walked towards the door, pausing in the doorway. I turned around and glanced over the scene. Kelsey took my spot next to her, brushing Izzie's bangs out of her face. Embry stood behind her while Emily and Claire had walked to the foot of the bed.

Wishing I had a heart that would pound out of my chest, I turned away. Heading down the hall towards the stairs, I was stopped when Ari waddled out of her bedroom, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

I froze and looked down at her. "Hi Ari," I watched her expression.

She rubbed her eyes before looking back up to me. "Where are you going?" Her small innocent voice made me want to spill my heart out. But I knew that was something I couldn't afford to do right now.

"I'm going for a little walk," I answered coolly before walking past her. The last thing I saw before turning down the stairs was her glancing back at me; staring at me from the end of the hallway.

Sam's POV

This was going to be the hardest thing we've ever done. Harder than me having to tell Leah that I imprinted. Harder than hearing Jacob's screams when he had to re-break his bones. But never, _never _has anything ever been this difficult. We all would have rather taken an army of a million leeches than do what we knew we had to do.

_Jacob, where's Jared? _I asked, sitting back on my haunches.

_Just finishing up dousing the fires. He'll be-_

_I'm here,_ Jared said, trotting from the tree line into the circle where this morning the enemy's campsite had been. _Where is he?_ he asked grimly.

I motioned my head in the direction. _That way. Edward said he's by the rocks. _

_What are we going to tell Sue? _Jacob whimpered, his ears lowered behind his head.

_The truth. _I sighed, standing up onto my paws. _There's nothing else to tell her. _

_What are we doing with him? _Jared asked before I could turn to lead them to the trees. My heart pounded and I winced, looking down then back up at them. _I mean, he's not going to be in human form. You know that. _

I swallowed and my ears flew back at my image of Seth's body laying on the ground. A soft whimper escaping my throat as I sit back down again. _Well what do you propose we do?_

Taken back, Jared sat up and leaned away. _The hell I don't know. I was just asking you. Jake? _We both looked at him as he thought hard.

_Maybe we should bring him back to your house. We can put him in the truck and take him home. _He suggested.

I nodded in agreement along with Jared. _Good idea. Alright. Let's go,_ I stood up once more as we trotted towards the trees.

I didn't know what to expect when we got there.

_What the hell!_

How bad he would look, how damaged he was. I didn't know anything.

_Is this some kind of a joke!_

One thing about the dead that I knew for certain,

_This can't be happening. _

When you go to retrieve them, their body is supposed to be there.


	31. Frost on Petals

**hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while! Hope you like it! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I'd never thought what dying would be like. What I would feel, what I would see, what I would think.

_Lindsey._

My mind swirled in my new world of blackness. I could feel my heart giving out as I laid against the rocks underneath me. Was she safe? Did he kill her too? There was only one way to find out.

_Seth_, It was then I heard the voice.

I could stand. I was in human form again. On my two legs. Was this a dream?

_My son_, My heart sunk into my stomach when I turned around.

_Father_. My voice was shaky. How long had he been gone now? I couldn't count the years. My fingers wouldn't lift to my eyes. It was like I was frozen in place.

Dad smiled. _You did well, Seth. _He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. I knew then this had to be heaven.

I looked at him, uneasy. _Am I dead? _

He ignored my question. _She is safe, Seth. Do not fear. _

A small sigh of relief escaped me. But now a new fear rushed over me. She was there, down there, alone. With no one to hold her, without her husband.

_I can't go back, can I. _It wasn't a question. More of a statement of dark truth.

Dad tilted his head and stepped alongside me. He brushed his hand over the air and the clouds around us gave way. I looked closely and realized that we were looking down onto the scene in the clearing. There was I, lying against the rocks, dead. Cedric laid in a heap of body parts not far from me. Relief washed over me once more. But then I saw what broke my heart into shattering pieces. Izzie, down on her knees, grasping my wolf body, sobbing. It wasn't a sob for when she was stressed or scared. But the uncontrollable sobs. For when you really lose someone. Darin was walking behind her and picking her up under her arms, taking her away. She screamed and kicked at him, trying to get back to me. I felt jealousy rise up inside of me. He was there with her. I was dead.

I repeated it this time, forming it into a question. _I can't go back, can I? _

He smiled a little at me, his eyes dancing over me. _You still have much destiny to __fulfill, my son. Your journey is not over. _

_What am I supposed to do? _I shook my head in confusion.

His hands rested on my shoulders and he grinned at me, my stomach churning. _Wake up, Seth. _

I blinked, not understanding. _What?_

_Wake up. _

My body crashed to the floor.

_Wake up, Seth. Wake up. _His voice echoed in my head. I opened my eyes to look at him, but he was no longer there. I was no longer in a swirling area of clouds and mist. I was in the clearing, looking up at the world. My eyes danced over everything; the trees, the ground, and then there was a small flower planted in the soil not far from me. It was purple and small for a flower, innocent. On it there was little traces of frost on its' petals. Something inside me reminded me from it to Izzie.

Then the real truth hit me. I was back.

"Wake up."

I heard a voice again. I looked around to find my father, but instead found a girl about the age of ten or so. What was she doing all the way out here?

"Wake up." She said again, her eyes glued to me.

It was then that I felt the pain in my body. It hit me like running into a wall. I whimpered and flinched. Everything hurt; my ribs, my limbs, my jaw.

"Get up." She commanded this time. "Get up now."

Blinking I looked up at her, then with shaky feet, stood. It hurt to move. I winced and did my best.

"Follow me." She motioned with her hand and began to walk away towards the lining of trees in the clearing. "Well, come on!" She encouraged.

Taking a harsh breath, I looked to where I had watched Darin drag Lindsey away from me. Should I follow her? Or should I go home?

Something inside me had changed, and instead I followed the small girl.

* * *

Darin's POV

Jealousy is a tricky thing. Sometimes it comes off as a more angry feeling. Causing a man to go crazy and destroy everything that he sees. Others its depressing. Making one wish he had something that was never his in the first place. Jealousy can cause some to feel and think things they never would believe existed.

Lindsey would say that walks help. And normally, I'm sure she was right. But today, nothing would help. I could feel it.

There was traces of frost from the night before on the grass and flowers all around. It was getting colder. Not that it mattered to any of us besides Lindsey. Lindsey. What was I going to do? I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I still loved her. I always will. And now, I had my chance. To prove it to her that I could take his place. That I would stay there no matter what, I would never die like he did. I would never hurt her. But the horrible truth shot through me like a stake. She still wanted him. Even if he was dead. She still wanted him.

She would always want him.


	32. Connecting the Dots

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've had a great deal of real life drama distracting me. Hope to hear from some of you! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

No matter how many times I tried to convince them that I was alright, they wouldn't listen to me. I had fully awoken from my unconsciousness/ sleep. But they still treated me as if all my limbs had broken off; "can I get you this?" "Do you want me to do this for you?" "Can I do anything?" I felt absolutely helpless, useless. Not to mention that it felt as if half of my body and soul had been torn away from me. Seth was gone. And no matter how many times I tried to think of anything else but him, I would always find a connection to get my mind back to him.

Kelsey placed her hand on mine. "Hey," She rubbed the back of my folded hand. "It's going to be ok."

Sitting up in bed, I pushed back tears. He died to save me. Cedric was trying to kill me and instead Seth sacrificed himself. I couldn't look Kelsey in the eye. "No. It won't."

Her lips formed a straight line as she sat back in her chair. She took back her hand and placed it in her lap. "I know what you're feeling, Lindsey. And I'm not going to lie, it hurts. But with time, it does get better," She attempted to comfort me.

It had to have been Taylor's death date sometime soon. I hadn't even thought about it. "But he is different." And that was the truth. Taylor was different from Seth. Taylor was Kelsey's best friend in high school and gave her Arianna. But Seth…he changed me. We loved each other like there had never been such love. Unbreakable. Time wouldn't be able to heal the wound that was torn in my heart each time I thought of his muzzle against the cool ground in the woods.

I looked away from her instead of saying something I would regret. I turned my eyes to the window across the room; Gray clouds circled outside, a storm nearing. Leaves were tumbling in the wind like pieces of wood in ocean waves.

I couldn't feel my arms or legs as I thought about him again. Where was he now? Was he floating in clouds? Or was his heaven more like this world only unable to die again? I knew wherever he was, it was better than here. Here was my new hell. A world anywhere in existence without him was my hell.

"Mama," Arianna's soft voice came from the doorway. She had changed into PJ's and had put her hair in a pony tail. I could have sworn she looked another two years older than the last time I really looked at her. "Uncle Sam and Jakey are here."

Kelsey stood and nodded. "Alright honey. Can you stay here and try not to hurt yourself?" She walked briskly from the bed, Arianna glancing back at me once before following her mother down the stairs.

Looking at Arianna, I began thinking of how badly Seth wanted kids. I remembered how he reacted when I started puking out of the blue. He thought there was still hope. I sighed softly and looked down at the bed sheets. Carlisle had spoken to me about my puking the day of my kidnapping. I was so worried that it was going to be something I should be afraid of. Sadly though, Embry can't cook chicken.

Kelsey's POV

My hands folded over my chest. "So where is he then?" I could tell Embry was getting antsy behind me.

Jake looked from Sam then back to me. "We don't know. When we got there, he was gone."

This was great. Just great. What was I supposed to tell Izzie? She would break more than she would heal. Arianna hugged my leg. "Well what are we going to do? Did something take him?"

"We don't know." Sam said.

I sensed Embry's knees giving out and I reached to him. "There weren't any tracks? Any scents?" How could someone, something, move a 1200 pound wolf and not leave a trail? What were we dealing with? Amateurs? Did Sam, Jake, and Jared all lose their ability to smell or what?

"So what are we going to do?" I asked for Embry, wrapping my arm around his waist to steady him. He hadn't spoken more than five sentences since we found out Seth was dead. I was proud of him for being able to stand let alone be here to hear this.

"Jared, Leah, Quil and Paul are out there now looking for scents or trails. We're going to go to Sue Clearwater's and make sure she knows what's going on." Sam explained. Emily got up worriedly from the couch to be near him, pressing her scarred cheek against his shoulder.

I sighed. This wasn't good enough. It was nowhere near good enough. But for the situation, it was the best that they could manage. I felt like a protective lion; protecting her cubs, Lindsey and Embry, from the evil laughing hyena, death. I wanted to do everything I could for them. It wasn't like I could cry anyway. "Do you want me to come?"

Sam and Jake exchanged glances. "If you want to, we could use the extra senses." Jake headed for the door, Sam lingering behind to speak to Emily in whispers. Claire sat on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest as her eyes stared straight ahead.

I nodded. I turned to Embry, wrapping my arms around him. "I'll be back when I can," I looked up at him. He looked tired, like a walking corpse. He needed rest.

"I'm coming too," he disagreed, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Hun, you need to stay here. Watch over Ari, get some sleep. You need to have a little time to rest and gain energy," I rejected, placing my hand on the side of his face. He tilted his head into my hand, using his to press my palm into his cheek.

"Don't get hurt."

"I'm going to find him, Embry. I promise." I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him.

I'm a woman of her word.

Seth's POV

My paws, legs, ribs, jaw, spine hurt. With each step I felt as if I was being stabbed in all places at once. But something told me to keep going. The girl in front of me walked silently and in steady stride through the woods, her long brown hair flowing gracefully behind her.

"We're here." She stopped, looking ahead at a wooden cabin about half of the size of the Cullen house. "Wait here." The girl walked into the cabin and disappeared, leaving the door half open. From inside it I could smell cinnamon and lavender.

I felt my body shudder. I let out a whimper and fell to the cold ground as my body phased unwillingly. As long as it knew better, I would let it do as it pleased. Curling into a ball on the ground, I looked up to see the girl holding out a brown blanket to me.

The cabin was smaller on the inside. It was a one room square with a small bed in the corner, a tiny stove and fridge in the other, and a fireplace against the wall. The couch looked about normal size as well as the table set up near the 'kitchen.'

"Sit," She motioned at the sofa.

I did as I was told, watching her glide across the floor into her kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove. I looked around the house trying to find any clue to where I was. The only thing nearby was a map of the Seattle area, little pins pushed in different places. I looked closer at the map and found La Push. There was a large red pin right between the reserve and Forks.

"Drink this. It'll help." She interrupted my gaze, holding out a mug filled with what looked like a tea. I took it willingly as she sat in a chair by the fire.

"Who are you?" I asked, sipping a bit of the tea.

Her eyes danced from the flames to my face. "My name is Meredith Johansson."

I blinked. The more she spoke, the more ancient her voice sounded. Like she was from a Victorian movie. "Where from?"

"I was born in England, 1779. My mother brought me to this world when I was five." She answered plainly.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I asked. I could already feel some of my inner wounds healing. Hopefully, the right way.

Here, her face froze. She held her gaze on me before speaking softly. "My mother was in an affair with a strange man when I was eight. His name was Dracus. He took us west, convincing my mother to marry him. She did. But I knew something was wrong with him. The way he looked at her…" she trailed off, obviously thinking about it. I'd seen Izzie doing this all the time.

She snapped back to her story like she was pinned by a needle. "When my mother was pregnant with what was supposed to be my new brother and sister, he began to act more strange. He wouldn't let me near her. She was always in pain…" her face collapsed again. "She died in the end. They killed her. The twins came out from her stomach instead of the usual way. And Dracus didn't care about her. He left my mother on the bed, dead, and took the babies. He named the boy Cedric and the girl Cynthia…" She looked at the floor again. I was going to throw up, I could feel it. Everything was being connected.

"I tried to run, but he was fast. He bit me and left me here. Since then, I have tried to take my revenge on them. For killing my mother and doing this to me. I had tracked them down several times, but Dracus disappeared last year. And Cedric and Cynthia…You do not understand how happy it makes me that your kind have destroyed them." She looked at me warmly. "Are you alright…?"

In the end, I puked.


	33. Daughter

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a while, so here you go! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Kelsey's POV

It had been about four hours since the search had began. No trace of Seth in twenty miles. Defeat was taking storm of the pack. It was obvious in Leah, Jared, and Paul's faces. But Sam and Jake refused to give up. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett came along in the search. Edward was most useful for me, since he could help communicate.

"I don't know what to tell them, Alice," I sighed. "They're all giving up. But I know he's out there, we all know that."

She nodded. "I know. I just wish I was able to see him. It would be easier on all of us."

"There's nothing you can do about that," I said. "We just have to keep looking."

After another hour of sniffing false trails and hearing sounds that didn't matter to us, thoughts of turning back were in everyone's minds. "Maybe they took him," Emmett suggested.

I looked at him curiously. "But they're all dead. Cedric, all of them."

He tilted his head to the side and looked back. "Maybe we missed one. I mean, that's how Izzie got turned, right? We missed one and it found her." How could any of us forget the day Izzie was turned? It was me being stupid, that's what it was. I had been cocky and believed to have burnt all the bodies, when in reality, I left one still on the ground. I hadn't seen him run off in the direction towards human blood. Lindsey's blood. It was all my fault in the end.

"That can't be, the pack said that-" Then it hit me. Cynthia. When I had blown her out of the tree I hadn't seen where she had gone. I imagined that one of the wolves had gotten her, but maybe I was mistaken. "Sam!" I ran to him. "Did any of you kill Cynthia? The female leader?"

He looked over his shoulder at the other wolves then to Edward at his side. "He said that they thought you had taken care of her."

I shook my head, looking at each of them. "I thought one of you got to her..."

Everyone began to look at each other in worry. If Seth was still alive, Cynthia would know it and would have found him to get revenge for her brother. If Seth was alive, he may not have been for long.

* * *

Seth's POV

"C'mon, wake up." I felt someone slapping the side of my face. "Get up."

My eyes blinked and I looked around at the cabin. "What happened?" I was on the floor.

"You puked and passed out," She explained, holding out a mug to me. "It'll help your stomach."

I took the glass and sipped the warm tea inside it.

"Are you going to be ok, or should I bring a bucket over?" She asked, sitting down on the chair that she had when she told me her story. Why did I puke? Maybe it was because of my injuries. Or the fact that the information she had provided made my stomach sick. Or maybe a combination of both.

I shook my head, getting back up onto her couch slowly. "No, I should be ok. Thank you." I took another sip of the herb tea. Meredith looked to be about ten years old, just as she had said. It was amazing to me that she had done all of this. But I had to remember that she was over a hundred years old in reality. "Has anyone come for me?"

She shook her head, her eyes glancing up at the window. "No. They may not. We're pretty far from where I found you."

Sighing I looked down at the cup in my hands. I had to get back home. But with my injuries I knew I couldn't go far. "I have to get back home, though."

Considering this she nodded. "I know. You have your mate to get back to."

I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

Meredith blinked. "Your girlfriend. Izzie."

"How do you know about Lindsey?" I asked, sitting up. I winced as a sharp stabbing pain flew in my chest from the movement.

"Easy, killer," She stood and pushed me back down with one finger. "Has she ever told you that you sleep talk?"

I shook my head.

"You do. Very loudly." She noted and went back over to her kitchen.

I blushed, feeling self conscious. I wondered if I had ever said anything to Lindsey in my sleep. "Meredith," I looked over the arm of the couch into the kitchen where she was busy working.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you come back and live with us?"

She paused, staring at something. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She came back over in gliding strides. "Because I belong here. I can't go out."

"Why?" I felt like a five year old asking every question imaginable just to annoy his parents.

"I just don't. I'm scared that Cedric or Cynthia would find and kill me." Her voice sounded so innocent, like the ten year old she really was.

I sat up slower this time and leaned against the back of the couch. "But they're dead. They can't hurt you anymore." Something inside me wanted to go and hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

She looked up at me with eyes that spoke fear. "What if they're not?"

"They are." Even when I said it, something inside of me told me that maybe she was right and I was wrong.

A look of thought washed over her as she glanced at me again. "Where do I live?"

"With us. We have a large family," I answered.

Meredith looked down. "I haven't had a family in decades..."

I stood up and limped to the kitchen, hugging her. "All the more reason you should come with me." Now I knew why I wanted to hug her so much.

"Ok," She whispered, hugging back.

She felt like a daughter to me.


	34. Burned

**Hey Guy's im SO sorry it's been forever! I'll make it up to you with this chapter! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth:

As the days dragged on of being couped up in Meredith's cabin, my healing abilities kicked in. I was beginning to wonder if her tea was magic. Within two days I was able to walk around and not feel any pain. With three, I felt perfectly fine. Except for the large hole that had been scraped into my stomach. Everything made me think of Izzie. The way the sun rose through the window each morning, the moon at night, even the smell of Meredith's biscuits brought my thoughts back to her.

"I think it's time for you to go, Seth." Meredith came up behind me while sitting on the couch. I had been staring at the same flame in the fireplace for what feels like an hour now.

"I don't even know how to get home." I lied. I didn't want to leave Meredith all by herself. I mean, she was only ten- two hundred thirty one years old.

I couldn't tell if she knew that I was lying to stay or if she actually couldn't tell. She looked at me then to the fire. "Use your imprint. From what I understand you can find her using that."

I nodded. She was right, but I didn't want to leave. Not unprotected. "Come with me."

She grinned. This wasn't the first time I'd tried to convince her within the past four days. But every time she had refused. "That's a bad idea, Seth."

"Why?" I asked. It couldn't hurt.

I watched her as she thought about what to say. For as young as she looked, she had moments where she was mature. Sparks of brightness that would show in her face when she would think about something or when she would tell me something so brilliant.

"Because if I go with you, that lets them find me easier. And you."

Shaking my head I turned around in my seat. "Impossible, they're dead."

She looked at me gravely. "Seth, our species is most unique in the universe. Anything can happen."

That set me on edge. What if Darin didn't kill them? I shook the idea out of my head. There was no way Sam would have let any leech waltz right out of the camp. "Why don't you just come with me until I find Izzie? Then if you don't want to stay you can come back."

I watched her as her face changed while she considered the options. "Alright." She sighed and pulled her hair back into a bun. "I'll assist you in taking you to your family. But if I decide not to stay, I will be the one who says where and when I go."

"Good enough for me," I said and smiled at her.

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not exactly a sleepover. I didn't have anything else but myself." We gathered at the door once closed the windows.

"Hold on, I forgot something." She turned back to the kitchen, and that's when I saw her. A flash of motion from the couch grabbed onto Meredith and held her in a choke grip.

"You thought we wouldn't find you? Hm?" the woman hissed. "You thought I couldn't hunt you down like the rat you are and kill you?"

I growled and lunged at Cynthia. Missing, my face met the wall with a loud slam. I shook it off and turned around as Meredith flipped her over her shoulder. The two were a cloud of blur as they tackled each other, furniture flying across the room.

"Father should have killed you when he had the chance!" I heard Cynthia snarl as she pinned Meredith to the wall by her throat.

"I knew you were an abomination even before mother gave birth to you and your bastard brother!" Meredith hissed and used her legs to kick Cynthia across the cabin. On the way, Cynthia slammed into the couch knocking it into the fireplace.

I rushed to her while she slumped against the wall. "Meredith," I breathed.

"I'm fine." She stood quickly and braced herself as Cynthia came out of no where to slam into her again as they blurred across the room.

I wanted to phase and rush into it. But Meredith was so small. If I jumped into them at the wrong time I could very easily crush her instead.

It didn't occur to me that the couch that had been thrown across the room had been caught on fire.

* * *

Kelsey:

"So you're telling me you think she's still running out there!" I snarled and tried to keep my hands at my sides instead of around Jared's neck.

He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "I didn't see her! She must have disappeared after you kicked her out of the damn tree!"

Growling, I paced back and forth. If she was still out there, she would want her revenge. Her entire army or clan was murdered. And she would want the blood back. She would burn down Forks if she had to. And everyone knew it. Once after being her captive for about a week, I knew exactly who she would kill first. "We have to find her."

"No shit." Paul snarled.

Growling, Emmett stepped forward. "You were the ones who let her loose."

Paul raised his fist at the same time Emmett did.

"Stop it!" Jake growled and stood between them. "We're not going to find Seth and we sure as hell are not going to find Cynthia unless we work together."

Sighs of exhaustion and weariness filled everyone's lungs. I began to wonder if any of them had the strength or the will power to look for them anymore. But I knew if Izzie was here, or if Embry could be, they wouldn't give up until they found Seth's dead body as proof.

"You all know what Seth would do if one of us was missing," Jake looked at all of us. "He wouldn't stop until you're found. Well that's what we should do for him. We can track down Cynthia starting from her camp," he motioned back to the group of pack members standing behind him. "Kelsey, can you guys find Seth?"

I looked at Emmett and Jasper who both nodded. "We will." I answered.

* * *

"We're splitting into teams. The wolfs are looking for Cynthia while me and my family are looking for Seth," I spoke to the mouth piece as I paced back and forth. In front of me I could see the two groups forming. One side, Paul, Jared, Leah, Jacob, and Sam stood while forming their plan of action. The other was Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Carlisle. Esme left for home to take care of Izzie and Embry.

"Do you think they're going to find him?" Embry asked. I could hear the tiredness in his voice. It sounded like he had been up since midnight.

I considered that maybe I should change the subject. But I knew deep down that the truth was what he needed to hear. "Yes, I think we will. Is Arianna ok?"

There was a muffle from his side of the phone. "Yes, she's alright."

"And Izzie?"

"Hasn't said much, but Emily made her soup a little while ago and she ate that."

If Edward hadn't looked up at me, I would have asked to talk to her. "I have to go."

He sighed, another sign of his weariness. "Promise me you'll be safe."

Emmett came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders playfully, rubbing them. "I will, I'll be back soon. With Seth."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Seth:

I kicked down the door and fell face first onto the grass. The smoke had caused my eyes to water and my lungs to feel like they were stuffed with cotton swabs. Behind me, the cabin began to crumble into pieces.

"MEREDITH!" Gasping for air, I stood on shaky legs, pulling my shirt over my mouth. "Meredith!" I watched as the entire building fell, smoke and flames rising twice in height. My eyes scanning the flaming rubble, I coughed and backed up more.

There was a large support beam that stuck out from the pile. Beneath it near the grass, my stomach lurched. "Meredith! Meredith! Hold on!" I rolled onto the ground and tried to shove the beam away. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the leverage. The ground below me caused me to slide and the flames kept coming closer and closer to the edge of the rubble.

I got up on my feet again and grabbed the beam from underneath, finally heaving it up and tossing it to the side. "Meredith!" I gasped and pushed away some of the wood still around her. It was then I realized it was too late. What I had seen underneath the large support beam was only her arm that hadn't been crushed. Every other part of her was turned to pebble and dust. "No." I hung m head. "No no." But she was gone.


	35. Unwelcome Home

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me! i would like to take a minute and thank DareBear13 and writergal24 for still reviewing the story after all this time :) You guys rock! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I had never known what it was like to actually care for a vampire's death. Should I be ok with it? Should I mourn? Grieve? Would she be ok with it because she would be rid of her harsh life? I didn't know and I figured I would never know the answer.

On my knees, I looked through the rubble. There was no sign of Cynthia. I didn't know whether she had escaped or if she too had perished in the flames.

"Seth!" A voice called behind me. I was suddenly attacked by a tight hug as Kelsey's arms wrapped around my neck. "You're not dead! Oh God Seth! You almost gave us all a heart attack!"

Smiling a little I looked at her. "No, I'm fine. How did you find me?"

Emmett smirked. "That fire signal of yours is over two miles high. It was impossible to miss."

I nodded and looked back at the burning rubble. "Is Izzie alright?"

Kelsey looked at me without answering. "What is it?" She then glanced down at the crushed body and tilted her head to the side. "Is that...Cynthia?"

"No. That's Meredith. She saved me and brought me here while I healed. She was a half-sister to Cynthia and Cedric. Cynthia found us and killed her." I hung my head again, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Kels knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. Kelsey was good with this kind of thing. It was like she had her own separate power of knowing when to ask what was wrong and when to not. As if she was able to read my mind, she grinned at me. "Are you ready to go home?"

Smiling a little, I stood up with her and followed the Cullen's away from the burning rubble.

* * *

Seth's POV

If I hadn't been with Kelsey and the Cullen's on the way home, I'm not entirely sure I would have been able to stay sane. What with trying to do my best to keep Meredith in the back of my mind, while keeping the burning imprint inside of me from dragging me down the hills. I missed Lindsey so badly that it hurt.

"Are you going to be able to do this? Everyone thought you were dead." Kelsey walked alongside me as we neared the edge of the back yard.

20 steps.

I hadn't thought about that. Dead. What had happened to Embry? Jacob? I had only prayed for nights on end that Izzie was alright. "I think so."

15 steps.

"I have to warn you though."

10 steps.

I felt like I was a ghost, walking to where I wanted to be after I died.

"Darin has kind of...grown close to Iz. Don't take it personally, it's a girl thing. We thrive on longing and want. Sometimes it's just the attention that draws us in. It won't change a thing."

5 steps.

Her words were going in one ear, out the other. All I heard was laughter just on the other side of the back door.

1 step.

I pushed the glass door aside and stepped through the kitchen, following the source of the laughter into the living room. My throat was dry and my breath was quiet.

"Darin!" She spoke as he spun her around again. "Dar-" her eyes froze on me as I watched them from the doorway. He turned around to look at me too, his arm wrapping around her waist. "S..."

"Hi." I heard my voice crack. I felt like the little kid who had spilled chocolate milk all over him in the cafeteria full of laughter.

"Seth, oh my god," She rushed forward to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. "You're alive." She breathed and pressed her cheek against my chest.

My arms wrapped around her back, holding her close to me. I wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. But as I pressed my face into her hair, my eyes burned a hole right through Darin's face.

* * *

Lindsey's POV:

I sat on the couch in the living room, watching the t.v. screen with a blank expression plastered on my face. My wedding ring burned on my finger as if it was permanently welded on my skin.

"Are you just going to sit here like this for another three days or should I get a forklift to get you up?" Darin came down the stairs behind me and stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"It's a possibility," I answered, my eyes glued to the screen that I wasn't even paying attention to.

He sighed and changed the channel, turning it to MTV, where "If I Die Young" music video had begun to play. Darin turned to me with an obnoxious grin painted on his face and held out his hand. "Can I have-"

"No, you cannot." I answered quickly, not even taking my eyes away to look at him. Ever since I had fully woken up it was like I was in a haze; I was there, but part of me was missing. The living breathing part.

"Too dang bad." Without my consent he grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch, wrapping his other arm around me.

"Darin!" I half growled and tried to pull away from him with no luck at all. I was a bird trapped by a cat.

Smirking, he twirled me around. "Oh just enjoy it while you can."

He spun us around and around to the music, twirling me in small circles every once in a while. As much as I enjoyed the attention, I knew deep in my heart this was the wrong man. This man holding me and spinning me was not the man that I loved. The one that I craved and needed to survive.

"Darin!" I tried to get his attention. But he was like a little boy staring at a candy shop; impossible to pull away. He merely laughed loudly and spun me again.

"Having fun yet?"

"Darin!" I grit my teeth and was twirled one last time. As I turned around, I spotted Seth, frozen in place under the doorway. "S..." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. Words weren't coming out of my mouth, but it was open. What's wrong with me! Speak!

"Hi," Was all he replied as he stood, looking from me to Darin.

"Seth, Oh my god," Instead of explaining the situation, my numb body rushed me forward into his awaiting arms. I could feel my body repairing itself instantly. "You're alive." I breathed against his warm chest; his heartbeat mere inches under my ear. I felt his arms wrap me closer to him like a child and it's teddy bear. But there was something wrong. He wasn't saying anything, he hadn't smiled at me, he hadn't kissed me. And the dreaded reality hit me when I felt him staring over my shoulder at Darin.


	36. The Birds and the Bees

**Holy cow guys I'm so sorry it's been FOREVER! But there has been 2 probs in the past that has kept me from writing: 1) I have had no idea where to lead the story, causing me to start to write fluff, but it fell through. 2) I have been so preoccupied with a little thing called _Life_. It's a great thing, stressful as crap, u know, there's stuff called school and boys and parents in it, but hey, that's what we live for right? So in conclusion, here's the next chapter to the unfinished business i have thrust myself into about a year ago :) Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Lindsey's POV

"Seth, it's not what you think." I took his hand while his arm flexed behind me. You could almost cut the tension in the air with a butcher knife. Beside me, sat Seth; frustrated and filled with jealousy. In front of us was Darin; leaning forwards in his seat with his hands clasped together. I couldn't exactly tell what he was feeling. Something between happiness and accomplishment I suppose.

Darin shook his head and laughed. "No, it's exactly what he's thinking." He leaned back in the sofa and placed his hands behind his head lazily.

Within Seth's ripped torso a growl rose up into his throat. "It doesn't matter now. I'm back." His grip on my body tightened, pulling me as close to him as physically possible.

"Well jeez, be mad all you want, just don't _crush_ her," Darin sat back up again.

Seth narrowed his eyes. "She's not the one I'm mad at." He let another growl out as he leaned forward.

I placed my hand on top of his free one, looking at him with reassuring eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. I knew that deep down inside, Darin was right. While Seth was gone, I was so crushed over the thought of him gone that Darin had been able to take the opportunity to make me feel better. And frankly, it hadn't even bothered me to accept his open arms. It hit me then how ashamed I should have been of myself. But, It wasn't like I had decided to get married to Darin or spend the rest of my life with him. I was just in such a hurtful stage that I couldn't stand to be alone. That's fair...right?

Darin sighed heavily and shook his head. "Look, you were dead. She was hurting. What would you have done?" His eyes darted from me to Seth. All around me, Seth's tension faded like snow melting in spring sun. He sat back against the couch as he thought. I couldn't read it, but I could tell what he was thinking. I knew he wouldn't say it aloud, but Darin was right. There was no other way for Seth to say anything because by this point Darin had had him up against a wall.

"Look," I began, sighing and sitting up in Seth's now relaxed arms. "It was a misunderstanding, ok? The odds are against this ever happening again. Darin," I glanced at him, making sure I caught his gaze. "You know very well that I would never leave Seth. You are a good friend for being here for me when I needed someone, but..." I trailed off, looking down at my own hands in shame. "You need to know when you cross the line." I looked up into his eyes only to see his jaw tighten.

"And you," I looked up at Seth. His eyes were like a puppy's, waiting to hear his scolding. But I placed my hand on his cheek and grinned. "You need to remember that _you're _the man I married. No one will ever come between us no matter what happens. I love you with all my heart and nothing in this life would ever change that."

Even though I could have sworn I saw a small tear in his eye, he leaned down and placed his sweet awaiting lips against mine.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

Embry's hand was tight on mine as we went upstairs to Arianna's room. I could feel his warm skin, smell his woodsy scent all around me. It was then that I knew I was home.

"Mommy?" Ari sat up out of bed as soon as she heard the door creak open.

Chuckling, Embry's arm went around my shoulders. I hugged him back but parted to go to my daughter. She was in a flowery pink nightgown that we had bought her just after Izzie's wedding. She reached up for me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It didn't occur to me that she had grown about three inches since I had left.

"Did you find Unca Sethy?" She asked, her small, innocent voice bringing a smile to my face.

Nodding, I brushed her long hair behind her ear. "Yes, hon. We found him."

"So we're a happy family again?"

Grinning, I looked back over my shoulder at Embry who was smiling too. "Yes honey."

"Momma?" Ari tugged at my sleeve. "Is Auntie Izzie and Unca Sethy gonna have a baby?" Ari's large green eyes pierced through my heart. I looked back at Embry who's face was more astonished than humorous.

"Where did you get that idea, Sweetheart?" I asked nervously. She may be maturing, but she was still a little young to be teaching her about the birds and the bees.

As if she expected us to follow her, Arianna walked past both Embry and I towards the hallway. Embry grabbed my hand as we walked behind her into Izzie and Seth's room. She peeked inside before walking calmly to the bathroom door.

Swallowing, I hesitated. "Arianna-"

Before I could finish, she had came out of the door with an empty pink box in her hands, raised up to show the both of us.


	37. Chapter 37

**I am sorry to say that I am leaving Fanfiction. My friend however is going to be following my work and doing stories similar to what I have done. She will be *Katniss*Everdeen* and should be up sometime this weekend. I am really sorry to all of you who have followed me all this time. For the last time, Luv Ya'll Lots. **


End file.
